LOVE GAME
by boojoongie
Summary: "Aku akan mengambil kembali milikku beserta bunganya"/YUNJAE/BL/NO BASHING/rate M /DLDR/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : LOVE GAME**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Cast : Jung Yunho 30 thn**

** Kim jaejoong 25 thn**

** And other casts…**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR,no bashing, alur lambat, eyd berantakan…**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_***

**.**

**.**

"**aku akan mengambil kembali milikku beserta bunganya"**

.

.

CHAP 1

.

Tap..tap..tap

Clekkk..derit pintu itu terdengar jelas di telinga namja yang sedang menggoreskan kuasnya ke kanvas

"kau merusak konsentrasi-ku, hyung," cetus namja itu sambil mendelikkan matanya

"hheehee…mian..aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau semua sudah siap. Kita bisa kembali secepatnya" ucap namja yang dipanggil hyung itu pada namja di hadapannya

Mata namja yang sedang memegang kuas itu tampak berbinar dengan senyum menyeringai

"baguslah..ini akan menjadi kejutan buat nonna-ku tercinta"

.

.

.

Seoul 2014

'pelukis terkenal Kim Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali dan menetap di Seoul. Dia akan segera mengadakan pameran di Seoul Art Center'

"aku suka headline-nya hyung. Noona-ku tercinta pasti membacanya hehhee…aku penasaran dengan reaksinya" namja cantik itu menyerahkan tab yang sedang dibacanya pada namja yang duduk disebelahnya

Kim Jaejoong, setelah menghilang dari Seoul selama 5 tahun akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali. Saat ini Jaejoong dikenal sebagai salah satu pelukis muda paling berbakat. Dia kembali untuk pembalasan.

'noona apa kabarmu…aku sudah tak sabar'gumam namja cantik itu dalam hati

"aku sudah mengumpulkan data2 yang kau butuhkan Jae..ini bacalah"Park Yoochun namja yang dipanggil hyung sekaligus manajer Jaejoong menyodorkan sebuah map tebal pada Jaejoong yang sedang menatap keluar mobil yang akan membawanya ke mansion keluarga Lee

"kau katakan saja hyung..aku malas membacanya"

"baiklah kalau begitu…selama 5 tahun ini Dara, noona-mu mengeluti dunia fashion, dia cukup terkenal di Seoul. Pekerjaan itu didapatkannya karena adanya hubungan bisnis antara keluarga Lee dengan keluarga Jung dan akhir2 ini Dara sedang berusaha mendekati putra sulung keluarga Jung, Jung Yunho"

"keluarga Jung..hmpfh..siapa mereka?apa hyung juga menyelidiki mereka"

"keluarga Jung itu salah satu keluarga terkaya di Seoul..mereka menguasai dunia hiburan dan fashion. Keluarga jung memiliki 2 putra, Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin. Saat ini Jung Corp dipimpin oleh Jung Yunho. Dia namja muda berumur 30 tahun, sangat tegas dan dingin dan ada selentingan bahwa dia seorang gay…tapi itu masih sekedar rumor"

"gay ya..hmpfh…menarik sekali..lanjutkan hyung"seringai itu kembali di bibir cherry itu

"adiknya Jung Changmin berumur 25 tahun dan sedang kuliah di Seoul Art University. Dia pengemar makanan" jelas Yoochun panjang lebar tentang hasil penyelidikan detektif swasta yang mereka sewa untuk menyelidiki kehidupan Dara dan orang2 yang terlibat didalamnya

"baiklah hyung..aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dan hyung kau harus membantuku"sesaat setelah mengucapkan itu, mobil yang ditumpangi Jaejoong berhenti di sebuah mansion mewah

"tentu…selalu namdongsaeng" ujar Yoochun sambil mengusap sekilas kepala Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Lee Mansion

Someone pov

'pelukis terkenal Kim Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali dan menetap di Seoul. Dia akan segera mengadakan pameran di Seoul Art Center'

Brukkkk….majalah itu dibuang dengan kasar oleh yoeja muda di kamar mewah itu. buat apa lagi dia kembali…namja sialan..perhatian eomma dan appa akan kembali teralihkan. Tak akan kubiarkan

.

.

.

"selamat datang tuan muda…nyonya besar menunggu anda di ruang tamu" ujar maid yang membuka pintu pada Jaejoong sambil membungkuk hormat

Jaejoong segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Tak ada yang berubah bahkan susunan vas bunga itu tetap sama. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya sambil lalu, dia tidak pernah merasa nyaman di rumah ini. Ini bukan rumah tapi penjara baginya. Sejak eomma-nya menikahi Lee Cheon Suk, semua berubah. Dia bukan lagi anak tunggal eommanya, perhatian eomma harus terbagi untuk suami dan anak barunya. Sebenarnya appa Lee bukanlah tipe appa yang buruk, dia hanya namja yang dengan gampang bisa diperdaya oleh anak perempuan kesayangannya, Dara

Jaejoong melihat yoeja yang dirindukannya sedang menuangkan segelas teh, kebiasaan lama eommanya

"eomma..aku pulang"ujar Jaejoong sambil menghampiri dan langsung memeluk eommanya

"uri aegya…Joongie..eomma benar2 merindukamu..lama sekali kau baru kembali"Jinhee sang eomma tampak terisak dalam pelukan anak tunggalnya. Sampai sekarang dia menyesalkan kepergiaan Jaejoong 5 tahun yang lalu walaupun hasilnya sekarang anaknya telah menjadi pelukis terkenal

"aku kembali dan sekarang akan menetap disini eomma"ujar Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukan eommanya

"ohya eomma..masih ingat Park Yoochun?sunbae di Shinki School..sekarang dia manajerku"Jaejoong mengenalkan Yoochun yang sedari tadi berdiri menyaksikan reuni anak-ibu ini

"tentu saja, apa kabar Yoochun-sii…gomawo selama ini telah menjaga dan menemani uri Joongie"ucap Jinhee seraya menyuruh Yoochun untuk duduk

Jaejoong, Yoochun dan sang eomma saling melepas rindu dengan mengobrol ringan

.

"oh ohhh…ternyata si anak hilang akhirnya kembali"tiba-tiba suara sinis muncul diikuti derap kaki dari lantai atas, tampak seorang yoeja cantik bertubuh semampai berjalan menuju ruang tamu

"hai noona..apa kabar..kulihat noona tidak berubah"ucap Jaejoong sambil menghampiri Dara dan memeluknya seraya berbisik, "siap untuk berperang, noona?"

"apaa maksudmu?"Dara terkejut mendengar suara dingin Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong, saudara tiri yang dikenalnya adalah namja yang pendiam dan dingin namun namja yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya benar2 berbeda. Dia tampan bahkan menjurus kearah cantik, dan yang terpenting Jaejoong yg ini tampak percaya diri dan sinis

"hahhahaha…aku cuma bercanda noona.."ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis

.

.

Jung Corp

"Junsuuu…ke kantorku sekarang juga"namja tampan itu membanting telpon yang tidak bersalah

Tok tok tok

"masuk…"

Tampak seorang namja berwajah manis masuk ke ruangan direktur dengan wajah tertunduk. Kim Junsu, namja yang selama 2 tahun ini menjadi sekretaris Jung Yunho tahu bahwa tak lama lagi ia akan mendapat teguran keras dari bos-nya ini

"jelaskan padaku sekarang juga…kenapa ada jadwal makan malam dengan Lee Dara hari ini?"tanya Yunho pada sekretarisnya yang tampak mengkerut

Jung Yunho, namja berkulit tan dikenal sebagai sosok yang dingin, tegas dan sulit ditebak. Dibawah pimpinannya Jung Corp bertambah jaya. Yunho memimpin dengan tangan dingin dan menghalalkan segala cara

"nyonya Jung yang merencanakan makan malam itu untuk-mu, hyung"jawab Junsu dengan suara kecil, dia sangat mengenal tabiat namja yang menjadi bos sekaligus sepupunya itu

"batalkan"perintah Yunho tegas tanpa mau menerima bantahan

"baiklah"

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari Jaejoong kembali ke Seoul, dia mulai menyesuaikan diri. Hari ini dia berencana menemui Yoochun di J-Holic, salah satu café di dekat perusahaan Jung. Jaejoong sudah tidak sabar untuk menjalankan rencananya.

.

.

.

Flashback

"_aku tidak melakukannya eomma..dia telah memfitnahku"suara namja cantik yang memakai seragam Shinki Senior High School semakin dingin. Sedari tadi saudari tirinya, Dara menuduhnya telah mengambil kartu kredit pemberian appanya. Jaejoong tahu itu hanya salah satu cara Dara untuk membuatnya terlihat buruk dihadapan appa Lee dan eomma-nya_

"_hiksss…eommaaaa…kau harus percaya padaku..aku benar2 melihat Jae mengambilnya..mungkin dia tidak berani mengakuinya hikssss"isak tangis Dara terdengar menyedihkan_

"_Jae.."Jinhee, eomma Jaejoong sekaligus eomma tiri Dara tampak bingung. Siapakah yang harus dipercayainya, anak kandungnya atau anak tirinya. Akhir2 ini memang tampak sikap Jaejoong yang semakin dingin dan keras bahkan beberapa kali Jinhee dipanggil ke sekolah karena Jaejoong terlibat perkelahian_

"_terserah…aku tidak peduli kalaupun eomma lebih percaya padanya"dengus Jaejoong sambil naik ke lantai 2 menuju kamarnya_

_Samar-samar terdengar suara Jinhee yang sedang menghibur Dara. Selalu begitu. Eomma lebih mempercayai yoeja licik itu._

_Bagi Jaejoong, rumah ini penuh tekanan. Tidak ada lagi tawa bahagia antara dia dan eomma-nya, yang ada adalah perselisihan dan saling tuding. Jaejoong tahu kalau Dara membencinya dan berusaha menyingkirkannya. Tapi yang tidak diketahui Dara adalah Jaejoong jauh lebih membencinya_

Flashback end

.

.

.

J-Holic

"awww…appoo"jerit jaejoong yang terjatuh di depan pintu J-Holic. Sepertinya ada buldoser yang menabraknya

"mianheee…aku tidak sengaja..mari kubantu"lengan seorang namja terulur untuk membantu Jaejoong berdiri

Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan itu sambil mendongakkan wajahnya

'tampan..'gumam Jaejoong dalam hati

'cantik..'gumam namja yang mengulurkan tangannya

"gomawo..aku juga salah karena tergesa-gesa..permisi."ujar Jaejoong pada namja yang berdiri dihadapannya. Dia sudah sangat terlambat menemui Yoochun.

Jaejoong segera melangkahkan kakinya tapi namja itu mencegatnya sambil menahan lengannya, "boleh-ku tahu nama-mu?aku Jung Yunho"ucap namja yang ternyata Yunho itu memperkenalkan dirinya

'Jung Yunho..inikah Yunho yang sedang diincar Dara noona, Jung Yunho sang direktur Jung Corp…aku benar2 beruntung dan tampaknya rumor itu benar'gumam jaejoong dalam hati sambil melihat Yunho yang memandangnya dengan intens

"Kim Jaejoong…itu namaku Yunho-sii..sampai jumpa"

Jung Yunho menatap namja yang melangkah menjauhinya sambil bergumam 'Kim Jaejoong..aku akan mendapatkanmu'

.

.

.

TBC…

.

.

Cuap2 :

Seperti yang uda gw bilang sebelumnya..ini hanya sekedar ff..sekedar curahan hati seorang yjs plus jaejoong bias…gw bener2 gk ada maksud membuat yunjae durhaka atau apalah..gw hanya bosen bgt dengan karakter jae yg selalu digambarkan polos dan mudah diperdaya

Buat yang mau protes atau pun menghina please via pm aja..atau mgkn memang ff gw gk sesuai sama selera anda so balik ke warning diawal DLDR

Ada saran buat pembalasan jaejoong?*karena gw bosen dibashing kalau gw tuh buat jaejoong jadi jahat* dan ff kali ini bakal lambat alurnya..*bosen dibilang alur ngebut*

Thanks ya buat yang baca….


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : LOVE GAME**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Cast : Jung Yunho 30 thn**

** Kim jaejoong 25 thn**

** And other casts…**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR,no bashing, alur lambat, eyd berantakan, membosankan karena terlalu detail dll**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_***

**.**

**.**

"**Aku akan mengambil kembali milikku beserta bunganya"**

**.**

CHAP 2

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong umur 25 tahun dan seorang pelukis yang akan mengadakan pameran di Seoul Art Center. Dia baru kembali dari Prancis dan kau tahu hyung…dia adalah saudara tiri dari Lee Dara, putri Tuan Lee yang sedang mengejarmu hehhee..sungguh ironis..oh ya dan yang terpenting sepertinya dia straight" ujar Junsu seraya menutup map yang baru dibacakannya pada Yunho

"Straight…menarik…ironis…apa maksudmu?"Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto jaejoong yang sedang dikaguminya.

"Kau mengejar namdongsaeng-nya dan noona-nya mengejarmu..bener-bener lucu"tawa Junsu mengema di ruang kantor Yunho

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong beberapa hari yang lalu, Yunho mulai menyelidiki namja cantik itu. Ini pertama kalinya dia terpesona dan terobsesi pada suatu hal. Dia akan mendapatkan namja cantik itu, bagaimanapun caranya

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu Yunho hyung menolak menemuiku?bahkan dia membatalkan makan malam kami secara sepihak"

Junsu sangat tidak menyukai model yang sedang berada dihadapannya, wajah cantiknya tidak sesuai dengan sikapnya. Saat ini Dara sedang berusaha masuk ke ruangan Yunho walau dihalangi Junsu

"Kau mau pergi atau aku akan memanggil pihak keamanan"ancam Junsu sambil mengangkat telpon di mejanya

Dara mendelik marah, sudah beberapa hari ini Jung Yunho menghindarinya bahkan tidak mau menangkat telpon darinya dan sekarang dia dihalangi untuk masuk ke ruang direktur

"kauuu…kauu kurang ajar sekali. Dasar sekretaris rendahan"hina Dara sambil melengos pergi

"Hiaazzz yeoja menyebalkan..semoga sikap Jaejoong tidak seperti dia"gumam Junsu sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya

.

.

Galeri itu penuh dengan lukisan pelukis terkenal, mulai dari Piccaso sampai dengan karya abstrak pelukis amatir. Tampak seorang pemuda jangkung sedang berdiri di hadapan lukisan berpanorama alam Prancis yang indah. Campuran warna lukisan itu sangat memukau pemuda itu hingga berkali-kali ia mendesah kagum

"Indah sekali ya…musim panas disana benar-benar seperti di surga…kau bisa mencium aroma bunga dan matahari"

Suara itu membuat si pemuda jangkung memalingkan pandangannya dari lukisan yang memukaunya, disampingnya tampak berdiri seorang namja yang sangat tampan…bahkan bisa disebut cantik?

"Kau pernah kesana?"tanya di pemuda jangkung

"Ya..dan mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali kesana"jawab namja cantik itu sambil menatap pemuda disampingnya

"Wowww kereennn sekali..aku ingin sekali kesana…aku ingin melukis langsung pemandangan itu..oh ya kenalkan namaku Jung Changmin, aku mahasiswa di Seoul University"

'Jung Changmin?jangan-jangan dialah putra bungsu Jung' gumam namja cantik yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong. Dia sedang berjalan-jalan di galeri yang nantinya akan digunakannya untuk pameran sekaligus melihat dimana lukisan penorama Prancis yang disumbangkannya diletakkan dan melihat seorang pemuda yang tampak sangat terpesona dengan lukisannya

"Kim Jaejoong imnida..apa kabar Changmin-sii"ujar Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Changmin

"Tunggu, namamu Kim Jaejoong?Kim Jaejoong sang pelukis panorama ini?benarkah?Changmin menyambut uluran tangan Jaejoong dengan antusias dan senyum kekanakan seakan memperoleh lolipop besar

"Hmpfh hehehe…iya, aku Kim Jaejoong yang itu..aigooo kau membuatku malu"Jaejoong tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya. Salah satu kebiasaan yang membuatnya tampak cute

"Aku sangat mengagumimu, hyung..bolehkan kupanggil hyung?kau harus memperlihatkan semua lukisanmu..miannn…kau pasti menganggapku sangat tidak sopan"muka Changmin memerah karena malu pada ucapannya yang seperti memaksa dan sok kenal

"Aku tersanjung ternyata disini ada juga yang tahu karyaku. Ini alamatku, mungkin kapan-kapan kau bisa mampir. Sekarang aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa Changmin-sii"Jaejoong mengulurkan kartu namanya sekaligus melambaikan tangan pada Changmin yang masih terpana tidak percaya dia telah bertemu dengan pelukis favoritenya

.

.

.

Flasback

"_Aku bertemu Jung Yunho, hyung. Dan mungkin rumor yang kau katakan benar. Dia menatapku dengan mesum"ujar Jaejoong bergedik mengingat tatapan Yunho _

_Yoochun terbahak melihat ekspresi Jaejoong, "Jadi?kau tetap akan melakukannya?apakah kau bisa jae?kau tidak seperti dia"tandas Yoochun _

_Jaejoong tampak berpikir, Jung Yunho seorang gay. Apakah aku mampu menaklukannya?harus..ya aku harus mampu menjeratnya. Apapun caranya, bukankah selama ini banyak namja yang ingin menjadi namjachinguku, itu artinya aku punya pesona untuk menaklukkan seorang Jung Yunho. Jaejoong berusaha untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri _

"_Aku harus bisa hyung..dan masalah itu hmpfhh..aku bisa belajar..carikan saja aku beberapa film tentang gay dan untuk selanjutnya akan kubereskan sendiri"_

"_Noona menginginkan Yunho..jadi aku harus merebutnya walau itu harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri"seru Jaejoong dengan penuh penekanan_

Flashback end

.

.

.

Mansion Lee

Nyonya lee tampak duduk diruang tamu bersama tuan Lee, mereka sedang menyaksikan acara fashion show yang diikuti Dara melalui tv layar datar. Tuan Lee tampak sangat bangga

"Dara memang layak menjadi seorang model, benarkan yoebo?" tuan Lee meminta persetujuan istrinya

"Tentu saja..dia cocok.."tapi Jaejoongie lebih cantik daripada putrimu, lanjut Jinhee dalam hati

Sejak kepulangan Jaejoong, Jinhee eomma Jaejoong sering merasa kesal pada suaminya. Dia merasa tuan Lee mulai bersikap tidak adil dan lebih mementingkan dara. Lihat saja tuan Lee rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk menonton fashion show putrinya namun tidak mau meluangkan waktunya untuk menyambut kepulangan Jaejoong bahkan dia menolak untuk mensponsori pameran Jaejoong

'aku sungguh kecewa padamu, oppa. Kau melupakan janjimu pada Gookie oppa. Kau yang pernah berjanji untuk memberikan perlakuan yang adil antara Jaejoong dan Dara, yang akan memberikan posisi direktur pada Jaejoong pada saat dia cukup umur dan janji-janji lain yang kau ingkari untuk putrimu. Sungguh mengecewakan'Jinhee sangat muak. Mulai saat ini dia hanya akan melindungi putranya, Kim Jaejoong. Cukup sekali Jaejoong harus terusir dari rumahnya sendiri bahkan sekarang putranya lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen daripada di mansion ini

Lee Jinhee awalnya bermarga Kim, dia adalah istri dari Kim Gook Min, appa kandung Jaejoong sekaligus pemilik sah dari perusahan yang dipimpin Lee Cheon Suk sekarang. Kim Gook Min dan Lee Cheon Suk adalah sahabat sejak kecil dan ketika appa Jaejoong meninggal, dia menitipkan istri dan anaknya pada sahabat baiknya

.

.

Jung Corp

Namja bermata musang itu tampak sedang membolak-balikkan dokumen dihadapannya, sesekali pandangannya di alihkan pada figura foto yang tampak baru dimejanya, foto seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Tok..tok..setelah bunyi ketokan pintu itu muncul Junsu sang sekretaris dari balik pintu, namja manis itu tampak tersenyum. Berita yang dibawanya pasti akan menyenangkan hyung-nya

"Aku tahu bagaimana cara hyung bisa mendekati Kim Jaejoong…setelah ini hyung harus menaktirku yaaa"seru Junsu seraya mengedipkan matanya

Yunho menatap tajam sepupunya yang terkadang sangat usil, "jelaskan" pintanya

"Hyung ingat tidak kalau aku pernah berkata Kim Jaejoong akan mengadakan pameran?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk tanpa mengerti arah pembicaraan Junsu yang kadang berputar-putar

"Nah…saat ini manajer Kim Jaejoong sedang mencari sponsor untuk pameran itu dan hyung tahu aku mendapat informasi itu dari siapa…hyung pasti tidak percaya"

"Sponsor?bukannya tuan Lee sangat kaya, tapi ini bisa jadi kesempatanku. Katakan siapa yang memberimu informasi..jangan membuatku marah Kim Junsu..katakan secepatnya atau kau tidak akan digaji bulan ini"ancam yYunho yang mulai kesal melihat Junsu yang sedang berniat mempermainkannya

Eukyanggg eukyunggg…bukannya takut pada ancaman Yunho, Junsu malah tertawa lebar. Dia sudah terlalu biasa dengan ancaman Yunho, "arrasoo..tidak sabaran sekali. Aku mendapat informasi ini dari Changmin"

"Bagaimana bisa..sejak kapan Changmin mengenal Jaejoongie-ku..dimana mereka bertemu..apa hubungan mereka"tanya Yunho bertubi-tubi, berbagai pikiran buruk menghampirinya.

Junsu terdiam, Jaejoongie-ku? Yunho hyung telah gila. Junsu tidak menyangka reaksi Yunho akan seheboh ini. Sama sekali tidak mencerminkan Jung Yunho yang dingin

"Aku tidak tahu kapan dan dimana mereka bertemu..yang aku tahu Changmin adalah pengemar lukisan Jaejoong dan malam ini Changmin diundang ke apartemen Jaejoong untuk melihat lukisannya"

"Aku pulang…kau bereskan semua dokumen di mejaku"perintah Yunho seraya keluar dari kantornya

Junsu masih berdiri bengong. Jung Yunho si perfeksionis meninggalkan begitu saja pekerjaannya dan itu semua demi seorang Kim Jaejoong yang baru sekali ditemuinya. Daebakkkk…aku harus bertemu dengan Jaejoong juga, tekad Junsu yang penasaran pada sosok yang sanggup meluluhkan sikap dingin sepupunya

.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong

Bel di apartemen Big East itu berbunyi nyaring. Tampak seorang namja bergegas membuka pintu apartemen. Di depan pintu berdiri 2 namja yang tampak gagah, yang satu berbalut setelan kantor dan satunya berpenampilan casual

"Nugu.."Park Yoochun, namja yang membuka pintu tampak bingung melihat kedua namja didepannya. Yang satu tampak tersenyum kekanakkan dan satunya menatap tajam padanya

"Jung Changmin imnida dan ini hyungku, Jung Yunho…aku kesini karena undangan Jaejoong hyung"ujar Changmin memperkenalkan dirinya dan Yunho yang berdiri disampingnya

Woww…jaejoong akan senang..perangkap belom dipasang tapi mangsa sudah menyodorkan diri, pikir yoochun sambil melirik 2 namja jung dihadapannya

"ohh…masuklah Changmin-sii,aku Yoochun manager Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedang didapur..anda juga Yunho-sii"Yoochun mempersilakan kedua namja itu masuk ke apartemen Jaejoong

Jaejoong yang sibuk di dapur meninggalkan masakannya untuk melihat apa tamu yang diundangnya telah tiba

"Kau.."seru Jaejoong terkejut saat melihat Yunho ada di ruang tamunya, seingatnya dia hanya mengundang Jung Changmin. Bagaimana bisa Jung Yunho muncul di apartemennya. Jaejoong belom siap bahkan dia masih jijik saat melihat film-film pemberikan si jidat aka Yoochun. Othokeeee…apa yang harus kulakukannn.. Jaejoong melirik Yoochun yang sedang tersenyum geli dan mengangkat bahunya

"Kalian saling kenal?pantas saja hyung memaksa untuk mengantarku..ternyata bukan karena sayang padaku..tapi ada maksudnya.."ujar Changmin kesal

"Haii Jaejoongie..apa kabar"sapa Yunho pada Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar tanpa menghiraukan Changmin yang kesal padanya

Omoo…cantik sekali..bibir merah itu..kenapa ada mahkluk seindah ini dan dia harus jadi milikku..Kim Jaejoong akan menjadi milik Jung Yunho.

Yunho menyeringai sendiri membayangkan Jaejoong menjadi miliknya

Jaejoongie?Sok akrab sekali. Jaejoong yang melihat seringai itu tiba-tiba bergedik, untuk menetralkan situasi Jaejoong mengajak mereka untuk makan malam yang disambut antusias oleh Changmin

.

"Enak sekaliiii…mashitaaaaaaa….hyungieee aku menyayangimu"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat Changmin yang menghabiskan sebagian besar makanan yang dimasaknya

"Memalukan.."desis Yunho pada dongsaengnya yang tampak akrab sekali dengan Jaejoong. Dia cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka

Jaejoong yang mendengar desisan itu menoleh pada Yunho yang tadi bersikeras duduk disampingnya, "Tidak koq Yunho-sii..aku memang memasak sangat banyak tadi dan aku senang ada yang menghabiskannya"

"Benar..biasanya hanya aku dan Jae yang makan bersama tapi malam ini meriah sekali" sambung Yoochun menimpali perkataan Jaejoong

"Masakanmu enak sekali, Jaejoongie…mian..bolehkan aku memanggilmu Jaejoongie?"tanya Yunho sambil menatap mata doe itu

'sok akrab..sok dekat..bukankan kata Yoochun hyung kalau Jung Yunho itu namja yang dingin' dumel Jaejoong dalam hati. Sepertinya akan mudah menaklukan Jung Yunho

.

.

Saat ini Yoochun dan Yunho sedang duduk di ruang tamu Jaejoong, Yunho sedang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi promotor bagi pameran Jaejoong. Disisi lain, Jaejoong sedang menunjukan lukisan-lukisannya pada Changmin di galeri pribadinya. Jaejoong sangat menyukai sikap Changmin yang ceria dan memiliki minat yang sama dengannya

"Hyung harus mengundangku saat pameran"ujar Changmin saat akan berpamitan

"Mianhe Minnie..Aku.."

"Tentu saja Jaejoongie akan mengundang kita karena aku akan menjadi promotor pamerannya…Yoochun-sii sudah menyetujuinya"sahut Yunho menyela apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong, Yunho mengedipkan mata saat melihat tatapan penuh pertanyaan dari Jaejoong

"Dengan beberapa syarat Yunho-sii"lanjut Yoochun.."Besok aku akan ke Jung Corp untuk membicarakan detailnya"

"Sampai jumpa Jaejoongie.."mata musang itu menatap tajam namja cantik dihadapannya

Jaejoong membalas tatapan Yunho dengan sama tajamnya

'Selangkah lagi' gumam keduanya dalam hati

.

.

TBC….see you next chap

.

.

Big thanks to :

kim anna shinotsuke : thanks ya uda kasi saran cara penulisan..masih byk yg harus diperbaiki

shinjiwoo920202 : thanks untuk idenya..maybe bakal dimasukin ke chap2 berikutnya

, yoon hyunwoon, , dahsyatnyaff, chantycassie, kitten-kitty70, hannazono aikawa, clein cassie, irengiovanny, gothiclolita89, smua guest serta sider yang mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ff gw…

Buat yang mem-PM gw…sory bgt ini ff gw so mau gimanapun karakter jj itu terserah gw…kalo gk suka silakan klik tanda X dipojok kanan atas

Cuap2 : mianhe kalo alur ny terlalu lambat, membosankan dan masih sedikit Yunjae moment…ini pertama buat gw menulis long chap..buat chap 3 mungkin bakal agak lama baru gw poat karena byknya protes pada karakter JJ gw

.

Berhubung byk-nya PM yang merequest karakter jaejoong yang imut, mianheee gw benaran gk bisa..karakter JJ gw bakal tetap JJ yang kuat dan gk lemah.."uda byk tuh ff yg JJ lemah dan butuh dibantu mulu…apa gk bosen?"

.

Buat yang merasa JJ gw itu sadis dan gk punya hati..hellooooo JJ itu namja..so gimanapun pastilah punya sifat sadis…cew aja punya koq..

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : LOVE GAME**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Cast : Jung Yunho 30 thn**

** Kim jaejoong 25 thn**

** And other casts…**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR,no bashing, alur lambat, eyd berantakan, membosankan karena terlalu detail dll**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_***

**.**

**.**

"**Aku akan mengambil kembali milikku beserta bunganya"**

**.**

CHAP 3

' Pameran tunggal pelukis muda berbakat Kim Jaejoong berhasil sukses. Semua lukisan sang pelukis dibeli oleh miliuner yang tidak mau diketahui identitasnya'

Itulah yang tertulis diberbagai headline media cetak dan elektronik Seoul hari ini. Headline yang membuat Dara saat ini mengamuk di kantor appa Lee. Permintaannya agar appa Lee tidak menjadi promotur pameran Jaejoong bukannya mengagalkan pameran itu, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Pameran itu berlangsung sukses dan eomma Jinhee sangat bangga pada putranya

"Appa harus cari tahu siapa yang menjadi promotur Jaejoong"desak Dara pada appa-nya

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengan adikmu?Kenapa kau selalu berusaha menjatuhkannya?Appa sangat lelah dan eomma-mu mulai kesal dan menganggap appa tidak adil"keluh appa Lee

"Aku membencinya..semua orang selalu lebih menyukainya dan terpesona padanya. Aku akan menyingkirkannya sekali lagi"mata Dara tampak penuh kebencian

"Apa maksudmu menyingkirkan Jaejoong sekali lagi?"tanya appa Lee yang merasa bingung pada pernyataan terakhir Dara

.

.

.

Last night

Jaejoong pov

Dadaku berdegup kencang, wajahku pasti memerah, nafasku masih tersengal-sengal…ya tuhann ini benar-benar terjadi..dia menciumku dan aku membiarkannya…aku masih normalkan ..tapi..tapi mengapa aku menikmatinya..mengapa aku tidak merasa jijik…pikiran –pikiran itu silih berganti menghampiri benak Jaejoong. Saat ini Jaejoong sedang terduduk di pintu apartemennya. Jung Yunho baru saja mengantarnya pulang dari gedung tempatnya mengadakan pameran.

.

.

Ya malam ini Jaejoong mengadakan pameran tunggalnya dengan Yunho sebagai promotor walaupun keterlibatan Yunho hanya diketahui oleh Yoochun dan Jaejoong atas permintaan Jaejoong. Pameran itu berjalan sukses. Berbagai kalangan menghadirinya. Jinhee, eomma Jaejoong tampak turut bergembira dengan kesuksesan Jaejoong.

Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin juga tampak diantara para undangan. Kedua Jung itu membawa serta nyonya Jung. Nyonya Jung tampak terpesona melihat lukisan-lukisan Jaejoong dan saat berkenalan dengan Jaejoong dia sempat terpana. Malam ini Jaejoong tampil sangat memukau, dengan rambut pirang dan setelan putih dia seperti pencerminan malaikat. Indah.

Sepanjang malam Yunho mengawasi Jaejoong. Mata musang itu mengikuti setiap pergerakan Jaejoong tanpa henti dan ketika pameran selesai Yunho memaksa untuk mengantar Jaejoong pula yang kemudian diiyakan Yoochun tanpa persetujuan Jaejoong

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu hyung..apa yang harus kulakukan..aku belom siap"bisik Jaejoong kesal pada Yoochun sambil berjalan kearah Yunho yang sudah menunggunya disamping audi hitamnya

Yoochun tersenyum simpul mendengar keluhan Jaejoong, "Siap atau tidak tetap harus kau lakukan..jadi kenapa tidak sekarang?Tebarkan pesonamu dan tangkap mangsamu" sahut Yoochun sambil mengerling nakal pada Jaejoong yang tampak gugup

.

.

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini Jaejoongie.."Yunho berusaha membuka pembicaraan sambil menjalankan audinya menuju apartemen Big East

Jaejoong melirik kesal mendengar kata cantik yang diucapkan bibir hati itu. Itu kata pantangan baginya, "Sepertinya kau perlu memeriksa matamu Yunho-sii. Aku tampan bukan cantik. Camkan itu!"

Yunho tertawa kecil, raut wajah Jaejoong saat marah sangat mengemaskan dengan mata doe yang melotot dan bibir yang dipout. Malam ini aku harus berhasil mencicipi bibir cherry itu gumam Yunho dalam hati

"Tentu saja..Kau sangattttt tampan Jaejoongie hahhaaa…Nah sudah sampai ayo kuantar kau keatas"ujar Yunho tertawa sambil keluar dari audi untuk membukakan pintu bagi Jaejoong

Jaejoong melirik kesal, Jung Yunho memperlakukannya seperti yoeja, "Tidak perlu..Aku bisa naik sendiri..Gomawa telah memberiku tumpangan"Jaejoong menolak tawaran Yunho untuk mengantarnya keatas

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan" Yunho meraih lengan Jaejoong sambil berjalan cepat menuju lift.

"Kau berprilaku seperti manusia barbar tuan Jung"Jaejoong berusaha melepas genggaman pada lengannya

Sepanjang jalan Yunho mengeratkan gengamannya dan saat di lift Yunho memerangkap Jaejoong disudut dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap tajam mata doe yang tampak berkedip-kedip karena marah sambil menyeringai.

"Apa maumu Yunhmmpchkkkk…"pertanyaan Jaejoong terputus karena Yunho melumat bibirnya tanpa peringatan, untuk sesaat Jaejoong terpaku dia tidak pernah dicium sebrutal ini apalagi oleh seorang namja. Omoooo Jung Yunho seorang namja dan dia sedang menciumku, Jaejoong berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong Yunho tapi kekuatan mereka tidaklah sebanding. Bibir Yunho semakin mendesak, menjilat bahkan memberikan gigitan kecil di bibir cherry itu dan berusaha mendesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong sekuat tenaga mengatupkan bibirnya namun tangan Yunho menyusup dalam bajunya dan memelintir nipplenya yang membuatnya mendesah, "Aarghh..Uggghh" itu dimanfaatkan Yunho untuk menyusupkan lidahnya. Ciuman itu semakin panas walaupun didominasi Yunho. Lidah Yunho membelai lembut dan membuat Jaejoong terlena hingga akhirnya Jaejoong membalasnya, ia sungguh tidak perduli lagi Jung Yunho seorang namja, sama sepertinya.

Kebutuhan oksigen menyadarkan Jaejoong, ia mendorong dada Yunho sekuat tenaga, "Apa yang kau lakukan Yunho-sii…Kau tahu kan kita sesama namja" Jaejoong mengucapkan itu dengan terengah-engah.

"Tentu aku tahu kita sama-sama namja tapi aku tertarik padamu dan kau akan menjadi namjachinguku", sahut Yunho sambil menyeringai melihat namja cantik didepannya tampak kehilangan suaranya, tangannya membelai lembut surai pirang itu

"Masuklah changiya..Besok aku akan menghubungimu..Cupp.."Yunho mengecup sekilas bibir merah yang tampak membengkak

Jaejoong POV End

.

.

.

"Seorang Jung juga takluk padamu Jae..ini akan memudahkan kita menyingkirkan Dara dari posisi model no 1 Seoul" suara Yoochun menyadarkan Jaejoong yang masih terpaku di depan pintu

Hhahahaa tiba-tiba Jaejoong tertawa," Bayangkan reaksi Dara saat aku mengantikan posisinya.." secepat ia tertawa secepat itu pula Jaejoong terdiam, "Tapi apa aku harus menerima Yunho jadi namjachingu-ku, hyung" keluh Jaejoong tidak yakin walaupun selama ini dia tidak pernah tertarik pada yoeja manapun tapi dia juga tidak pernah tertarik pada namja manapun

Yoochun terkekeh kecil mendengar keluhan dongsaeng kesayangannya,"Apa yang kau rasakan saat Yunho menciummu?"

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Saat Jung Yunho menciumnya awalnya terasa aneh tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tidak merasa jijik ataupun perasaan tidak suka lainnya seperti saat dia melihat film-film yang diberikan Yoochun, bahkan Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho

"Manis..seperti ribuan kupu-kupu ada diperutku..dan panas"

Yoochun terbahak keras mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, dia sudah menduga kalau Jaejoong sama seperti dirinya hanya saja dongsaeng-nya itu tidak mau mengakuinya

"Dan kau yakin kalau kau itu straight?hhahhahaa"

Plukkkk…Yoochun menerima lemparan bantal sofa dari Jaejoong yang tampak kesal

'Apa benar aku ini bukan straight..aku harus membuktikannya'batin Jaejonng

.

.

.

"Eomma…kau ada dirumah?"teriak Jaejoong begitu masuk ke mansion Lee. Dia berniat mengajak sang eomma untuk makan siang bersama

"Ckckckk….untuk apa kau kesini?Untuk membanggakan suksesnya pameran-mu?Hanya pameran kecil yang tidak perlu dibanggakan. Dasar pelukis amatir" Dara yang mendengar kedatangan Jaejoong turun dari lantai atas dan langsung menghampir Jaejoong sambil menudingkan kata-kata kasar. Dia sedang dalam mood buruk dan melihat kehadiran Jaejoong hanya membuatnya semakin emosi

Jaejoong menatap tajam Dara,"Setidaknya aku melakukan pameran itu atas usahaku sendiri..bukan karena bantuan orang lain" tandas Jaejoong membalas ucapan Dara

"Kauuuu…Aku membencimu..Kenapa kau harus kembali..Dasar penganggu..Keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga.."jerit Dara yang sontak membuat Jaejoong menatapnya dingin

"Kalau tidak ada eomma, aku juga tidak sudi menginjakkan kaki disini dan kau mengobarkan perang yang tidak akan kau menangkan noona…Aku akan mengambil semua milikmu. Tunggu saja"Jaejoong beranjak keluar dari rumah itu setelah mengancam Dara

Dara yang mendengar ancaman Jaejoong semakin beringas, dia menghempaskan vas bunga ditengah ruangan,"Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah kembali"

.

.

.

Bipp..bippp..ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi saat dia menuju salon langganan eomma-nya, 'Yoochun hyung calling'

"Ya hyung…Kau mendapatkannya?"Jaejoong langsung melontarkan pertanyaan itu begitu menjawab ponselnya

Terdengar tawa Yoochun diseberang sana, "Tentu saja..Walau baru beberapa iklan kecil tapi aku berhasil menyingkirkan Dara dari pilihan mereka..Kau harus menandatangani beberapa kontrak"

Jaejoong mulai menjalankan rencana untuk menjatuhkan Dara,"Baguslah hyung, ini akan jadi kejutan untuk yoeja sok itu…Taruh saja kontraknya dikamarku"

.

.

.

Di café Paradise tampak Jaejoong dan eomma sedang makan siang bersama. Beberapa saat lalu Jaejoong menjemput sang eomma dari salon langganannya

"Kenapa eomma menghubungiku?Merindukanku eohh.."tanya Jaejoong seraya menyesap capuccino

Lama Jinhee terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong setelah tahu rahasia ini..Saat ini saja hubungan Jaejoong dan Dara begitu buruk.

"Eomma…Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Jinhee menghela nafas berat, akhirnya dia putuskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Jaejoong adalah putra kandungnya dan pewaris sah dari perusahaan yang saat ini berada ditangan appa Lee. Jinhee tidak rela kalau Dara yang mendapatkan semuanya

"Joongie..kau tahu kan appa Lee bukan appa kandung-mu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil, "Tentu eomma…karena itu aku tak pernah mau memakai marganya"Jaejoong heran kenapa eomma-nya membahas hal ini sekarang, bukankah sejak kecil dia telah tahu

"Begini..yang ingin eomma katakan adalah perusahaan yang sekarang dipimpin appa Lee sebenarnya.."Jinhee merasa gelisah,apa ini akan berakhir buruk..

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin eomma katakan?Jangan membuatku semakin penasaran"cecar Jaejoong pada Jinhee

"Perusahan itu adalah milik appa kandungmu…Jadi eomma ingin kau mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi milikmu"Jinhee sudah memutuskan Jaejoong-lah yang terpenting dan apa yang seharusnya milik Jaejoong harus kembali kepada aejoong

.

.

.

Apartemen Big East

Jaejoong melangkah lunglai menuju lift, perkataan Jinhee membuatnya harus memikirkan kembali rencananya. Sekarang bukan hanya sekedar menyingkirkan Dara tapi dia juga harus mengambil kembali perusahaan appa kandungnya

Klikk..Pintu apartemen terbuka setelah Jaejoong memasukan password, "Aku pulang hyung.."

"Selamat datang Jaejoongie…Kau keliatan cape sekali..tapi tetap cantik"

"Ya aku capee sekali hyung.."jawab Jaejoong seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa sambil menutup matanya

'Tunggu…Yoochun hyung tak pernah memanggilku Jaejoongie apalagi cantik karena dia tahu aku membenci kata itu dan suara berat itu….'Jaejoong membuka matanya dan seketika mata doe itu terbelalak

"Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemenku…Bagaimana kau bisa masuk..Mana Yoochun hyung?"tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya sambil menyeringai

Seringai Yunho berubah menjadi senyum lebar mendengar bibir chery itu melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan sambil mendelikkan mata doenya agar kelihatan marah

"Aku datang tepat saat Yoochun akan pergi..Jadi aku memaksanya untuk membiarkanku masuk"Yunho menghampiri tempat Jaejoong duduk. Jaejoong segera bergeser tapi Yunho malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya

"Apa mau-mu.."desis Jaejoong membalas seringai mesum Yunho dengan tatapan tajam

"Pertanyaan berbahaya baby Jae…Aku mau kau.."selesai mengatakan itu Yunho langsung menangkup kepala Jaejoong dan menyatukan bibir mereka dan melumat panas bibir Jaejoong, Yunho merasa namja cantik itu berusaha melepaskan dekapannya sehingga ia semakin mempererat dekapannya

Makin lama ciuman itu berlangsung, Yunho dapat merasa bila perlawanan Jaejoong telah berhenti dan sekarang namja cantik itu malah membalas lumatannya dengan sama panas. Saliva mereka saling bertukar, lidah yang saling berbelit dan tangan yang saling berkeliaran di tubuh mereka

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya saat merasa Jaejoong memukul pelan dadanya, "Aaggghhh…Kauu.."Jaejoong dengan rakus menghirup oksigen, paru-paru seakan meledak dan tubuhnya memanas. Yunho menatapnya dengan lembut

"Kau terasa manis sekali baby Jae.."Yunho kembali berusaha meraih bibir Jaejoong, kali ini hanya kecupan-kecupan kecil dan jilatan di leher putih Jaejoong

"Lepaskaann…Kita ini sama-sama namja"Jaejoong berusaha menghindar dari kecupan Yunho yang sekarang beralih ke leher jenjangnya. Akhirnya Yunho melepas dekapannya, " Kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali baby Jae…dan aku tidak perduli..kau akan jadi milikku dan pada akhirnya kau akan takluk pada pesonaku" bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong

Jaejoong mendesah merasakan tiupan nafas Yunho dibagian sensitifnya, "Kau terlalu yakin tuan Jung" balas Jaejoong, dia berusaha melupakan panas dibibirnya yang terasa bengkak karena ulah Yunho

"Aku tidak yakin Joongie..tapi fakta telah membuktikannya"

"Apa maksudmu?Fakta apa dan bukti apa"bagaimana ini bisa jadi diluar kendali pikir Jaejoong

Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong, "Kau membalas ciumanku dengan sama bersemangat"

Jaejoong terdiam, 'Jung Yunho bukanlah mangsa yang mudah ditaklukkan. Kau salah Yoochun hyung'

"Tidakkk…aku..aku hanya…ya aku hanya terbawa suasana"ucap Jaejoong cepat berusaha menjelaskan sekaligus menolak mengakui kalau dia juga menikmati ciuman dari seorang Jung Yunho

"Terserah apa katamu baby Jae…mulai sekarang kau jadi namjachinguku"putus Yunho sepihak

.

.

Yunho kembali melumat bibir merah itu dan memberikan beberapa kissmark di leher putih itu, tangannya berkeliaran di balik baju yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Desahan dan erangan Jaejoong semakin membuat libido-nya meningkat, tangannya memelintir nipple Jaejoong dengan keras

"Argghhh…Yunhmpcckkkk.."desahan jaejoong kembali terputus karena lumatan bibir hati itu yang membuatnya melayang, akhirnya lumatan itu berubah menjadi kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajahnya, "Jadi…kau sekarang namjachingu seorang Jung Yunho!"

Jaejoong menyerah, mungkin ini saatnya dia memanfaatkan Jung Yunho,"Dengan 3 syarat…Ya aku akan menjadi namjachingu tapi kau harus memenuhi 3 syarat"

Yunho menatap tajam namja cantik yang duduk disampingnya dan berpikir, 'Hmm..Sepertinya namja cantik ini tidak sepolos penampilannya. Mata doe itu tampak memancarkan kilat penuh perhitungan. Baiklah cantik, akan kuikuti permainan-mu. Lakukan apa saja mau-mu dan pada akhirnya kau akan tetap jadi milik Jung Yunho'

Jaejoong gelisah menanti jawaban Yunho, semua rencananya bergantung pada jawaban itu.

"Baik…Kau jadi namjachingu-ku selamanya dan akan ku-penuhi 3 syarat-mu. Apapun itu"putus Yunho. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Berhasil…

'Dara noona ucapkan selamat tinggal pada namja pujaan-mu ini, sekarang dia milikku'Jaejoong tertawa dalam hati .

"Syarat 1, aku ingin merahasiakan hubungan kita untuk sementara"

Yunho menatap tajam wajah jaejoong yang tampak sangat yakin Yunho akan memenuhi permintaannya, "Baiklah..aku setuju syarat 1 itu tapi…hanya untuk 3 bulan"

Jaejoong memutar matanya 'omooooo hanya 3 bulan!cukupkah waktu itu untuk membuat Dara tersingkir tanpa mencurigai aku...'akhirnya Jaejoong mengangguk setuju sambil berkata, "Syarat 2 aku ingin kau membatalkan semua kontrak dengan Lee Dara"Jaejoong melihat Yunho menatap dingin padanya saat dia mengucapkan syarat kedua.

'Ternyata ini tujuan-mu Joongie, kau ingin menyingkirkan saudari tirimu melalui aku. Sungguh licik dan pintar'Yunho berpikir keras sambil memberi pandangan menilai pada namja cantik yang menjadi pujaannya

"Jelaskan padaku syarat keduamu, kau tahu bukan kalau perusahaan Jung akan mengalami kerugian besar jika aku memutuskan kontrak dengan Dara. Disamping itu tuan Lee juga mungkin akan memutuskan semua kerjasama kami" ucap Yunho serius sambil menunggu apa penjelasan yang akan diberikan Jaejoong

Jaejoong tahu Yunho akan mengatakan hal itu, dia telah membahas berulang kali dampak dari syarat yang akan diajukannya pada Jung Yunho. Dan akhirnya solusi yang diberikan Yoochun akan digunakan jaejoong

"Aku membenci Dara dan aku akan menjelaskannya pada saat yang tepat dan aku…Aku akan mengantikan Dara untuk menjadi model di Jung Corp..Aku yakin aku bisa dan aku lebih mampu dari Dara"Jaejoong mengenggam erat tangan Yunho untuk menunjukkan tekadnya

Jiwa bisnis Yunho bangkit diikuti perasaan tidak rela, Jaejoong memang lebih mempesona dari Dara dan saat ini popularitas Jaejoong sedang naik karena suksesnya pameran lukisannya tapi Yunho tidak rela harus membagi wajah cantik itu pada dunia. Sungguh pilihan yang sulit. Jaejoong bukanlah lawan yang mudah.

"Kau sungguh licik Joongie tapi aku suka, sangat suka…"seringai Yunho yang melihat senyum kemenangan Jaejoong yang tahu Yunho akan menyetujui syaratnya bahkan namja cantik itu tidak menolak dekapannya sekarang

Yunho mengecup sekilas bibir merah itu, ya yang terpentinglah yang harus diutamakan. Jung Corp tidak akan bangkrut karena kehilangan beberapa kerjasama dan seorang model. Tapi seorang Jung Yunho akan kehilangan akal jika namja cantik dalam dekapannya pergi

"Anggap saja kedua syarat itu sudah dilakukan..Kau tunggu saja hasilnya..Tapi aku juga punya 1 syarat"ide itu terlintas begitu saja dalam benak Yunho

Mata jaejoong membelalak, dia tidak memperhitungkan kalau Yunho juga akan mengajukan syarat, "Apa?"

TBC…..

.

.

.

CUAP-CUAP :

Chap 3 ini makin aneh ya?duhhh ky ny gw gk bakat deh buat long chap…berasa lelet bgt ceritanya hehhehe..moga2 gk bosen ya..ini gk bakal jadi ff hurt koq.*gw anti bgt sama ff angst/hurt.*

Buat yang minta lebih panjang..mianhe..mungkin laen kali ya..gw masih kaku bgt buat nulis panjang

Buat semua yang suka karakter** jj** ala gw..big thanks and big hugs..

To **Kim Anna Shinotsuke** : thanks ya uda suka ff gw *big hugs*

To **Selena Jung** : thanksss ya uda riview dan suka **jj** yang gk ditindas mulu

To **ShinJiwoo920202** : hehhehehe** jj** uda mulai berubah haluan tuh dan yunnie bear benar-benar gerak cepat yaaa…lol andai gw punya cow sekeren itu..#plakkk…

Thanks to : **gothiclolita89, , yoon HyunWoon, Kitten-kitty70, Hannazono Aikawa, el Jung, gwansim84, Clein cassie, MaxMin, irengiovanny, littlecupcake noona, ifa. , youngj, jema agassi, Zhoeuniquee, hime yume, kaguya** dan buat yang ketinggalan disebutin sorry yaa..^_^

To sider : thanks ya uda baca walau gk ngasi riview..


	4. Chapter 4 NC- RATE M

**Title : LOVE GAME**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Cast : Jung Yunho 30 thn**

** Kim jaejoong 25 thn**

** And other casts…**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : NC….BL, DLDR,no bashing, alur lambat, eyd berantakan, membosankan karena terlalu detail dll**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_***

**.**

**.**

**Nb : chap ini ada NC tapi karena gw susah nulis part NC so mianheee kalo aneh jadinya…**

**.**

"**Aku akan mengambil kembali milikku beserta bunganya"**

CHAP 4

Author pov

Terhitung sudah sebulan Jaejoong menjalin hubungan dengan Jung Yunho dan dia mulai menikmatinya. Yunho menjadi sosok yang hangat dan romantis dihadapannya, mulai dari perhatian-perhatian kecil hingga hadiah-hadiah mewah selalu diberikan pada Jaejoong walaupun kadang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh namja cantik itu

Jaejoong juga mulai melakukan beberapa kontrak kerja sebagai model katalog dan model iklan. Hampir semua produk yang dibintanginya laris dipasaran, berbagai kontrak dari perusahaan besar mulai mendatanginya walaupun hanya sebagian kecil yang diterimanya, hanya perusahaan yang dulunya memakai Dara sebagai model mereka

.

.

.

Apartemen Jung Nuneo

"Angkat semua koper itu ke kamar di lantai 2, letakkan di sudut kamar" seruan perintah itu terdengar dari namja cantik yang tampak sedang mengawasi pekerja yang keluar masuk di apartemen luas itu

Apartemen mewah di lantai 20 ini adalah milik perusahaan Jung dan mulai hari ini Jaejoong akan tinggal bersama Yunho sesuai dengan syarat yang diajukan namja Jung itu

Jaejoong terlihat kesal dan sedang mendumel sendiri sambil mengatur letak beberapa barang, "Bagaimana mungkin apartemen seluas ini hanya memiliki 1 kamar…ini benar-benar rencana busuk si beruang mesum itu"

.

.

Flashback

_Jaejoong memutar matanya, "Apa syaratnya?"seru Jaejoong dengan suara pelan_

_Tatapan spekulatif tampak di mata Yunho,"Kau harus tinggal denganku"_

"_Mwoooo….Aniyooo…"tolak Jaejoong langsung. Apa jadinya jika aku tinggal dengan beruang mesum ini, bisa-bisa dia tahu kalau aku mulai menyukainya dan kepolosan tubuhku akan terancam pikir Jaejoong bergedik ngeri membayangkan nasibnya jika serumah dengan Yunho_

_Yunho mengangguk kecil mendengar penolakan mutlak Jaejoong, "Baik..kalau begitu perjanjian batal baby Jae". _

_Jaejoong mendecak lirih, "Kauu….licik…"_

Flashback end

.

"Mungkin saja….karena ini apartemen seorang Jung"suara bass itu terdengar disertai pelukan di pinggang ramping Jaejoong, "Aku merindukanmu Jaejoongie..cupp…baumu harum"bisik Yunho seraya menyesap kulit lembut di leher Jaejoong

Nafas Jaejoong tercekat dan wajahnya merona,dalam sebulan ini perasaannya benar-benar naik turun dalam sekejap dia bisa merasa malu jika Yunho memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan disisi lain dia bisa merasa cemburu jika Yunho terlihat akrab dengan relasi bisnisnya yang bergender yoeja. Sepertinya dia mulai mencintai Yunho walaupun masih enggan mengakuinya

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong merona hanya tersenyum kecil, namja cantik yang sudah sebulan ini menjadi namjachingu-nya sangat mengemaskan. Saat bersamanya Jaejoong bisa merona malu dan terkadang bersikap manja namun saat berhadapan dengan orang lain, Jaejoong selalu tampak dingin dan cepat atau lambat Jaejoong akan mengakui kalau dia juga mencintai Yunho

"Jadi maksudmu kita akan sekamar?Dasar mesummm…"pekik Jaejoong sambil mencubit sebelah tangan Yunho yang sedang memeluknya dan tangan satunya sedang mengerayangi perutnya

Yunho tidak menjawab, dia malah mengendong Jaejoong ala bridal dan membawanya ke kamar satu-satunya di apartemen mewah itu, "Apa mauuu Jung mesummm…lepaskan aku.."jerit Jaejoong sambil meronta dalam pelukan Yunho

"Aku mau kau…sekarang!kita akan menikmati ranjang baru kita bersama"sahut Yunho sambil menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong di ranjang king size yang memenuhi kamar itu. Surai pirang dan kulit putih Jaejoong tampak kontras dengan penutup ranjang yang berwarna hitam legam

Jaejoong berusaha bangkit namun Yunho segera memerangkap tubuh kecil itu dengan tubuhnya, tangannya mulai melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang melekat di tubuh indah itu, "Lepassskan Jung…hmmpckkkkskk.."penolakan Jaejoong hanya berbuah lumatan di bibir cherrynya, Yunho mengigit dan mengecap bibir merah itu, lidahnya mendesak untuk masuk ke mulut Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong mulai merasa terasa panas dan gairahnya juga naik karena belaian tangan besar itu di setiap senti tubuhnya

Bagian atas tubuh Jaejoong telah polos, ciuman Yunho sekarang turun menuju leher jenjang itu dan memberikan beberapa kissmark yang membuat leher putih itu tampak merah, tangannya memelintir nipple pink itu."eugghh…Yunnieee…eughh.." Jaejoong yang awalnya menolak cumbuan itu sekarang malah mencengkram erat kepala Yunho, Jaejoong merasa sakit sekaligus nikmat saat lidah kasar itu menjilat dan mengemut nipplenya dengan keras, sedangkan tangan yunho yang satunya sedang meremas dada kiri namja cantik itu dengan kuat, desahan dan erangan jaejoong tampak memenuhi kamar mewah itu

Yunho dengan tidak sabar membuka pakaiannya sendiri hingga hanya menyisakan boxer hitam sama seperti Jaejoong,'Bagaimana bisa tubuh itu begitu berbeda dengan milikku..begitu gelap dan tampak sangat kuat..ini tidak adil'batin Jaejoong seraya menatap tubuh namja tampan diatasnya tanpa berkedip, Jaejoong juga menurunkan pandangannya ke arah boxer hitam itu, 'Omooooo…besar sekali?'

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat baby Jae?"tanya Yunho menyeringai mesum melihat pandangan Jaejoong yang tampak terkejut dengan mata tidak berkedip pada selatan tubuhnya

Jaejoong yang tertangkap basah sedang memandang takjub junior Yunho yang masih terbungkus boxer hanya bisa merona sambil memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak…jangan terlalu tinggi menilai diri-mu Jung"

"Omooo…Jaejoongie yang dingin kembali eoh?"ucap Yunho seraya kembali mencium pipi Jaejoong yang memerah, Jaejoong terkesiap saat Yunho kembali mencium ganas bibirnya, lidahnya berhasil menerobos mulut Jaejoong dengan memberi gigitan kecil di bibir merah itu. Jaejoong membalas tiap lumatan bibir hati itu dengan sama agresif. Tak akan kubiarkan beruang mesum ini mendominasi walaupun ini pertama kalinya bagiku batin Jaejoong

.

.

"Mianhee Boojae…appo?"tanya Yunho pada namja cantik yang masih terengah-engah dengan tubuh penuh peluh. Kamar mewah itu beraroma sex, Yunho mendekap erat tubuh ramping yang sedang membelakanginya

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya sambil mendorong tangan Yunho menjauh dari tubuhnya, "Pabooo….pervert Jung…kau membuat hole ku sakit…akan kubalas kau"pekik Jaejoong penuh dendam

Ya pasangan YunJae baru saja bercinta untuk pertama kalinya dalam hubungan mereka dan ini merupakan yang pertama kali bagi Jaejoong. Tidak heran jika sekarang Jaejoong marah besar, Yunho yang berjanji akan lembut malah lepas kendali dan sekarang bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong benar-benar sakit

Yunho tersenyum lebar melihat kemarahan Joongie-nya, "Aigooo…Jangan salahkan aku lepas kendali tapi salah kan saja tubuh mengiurkan dan hole sempitmu"bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong sambil membelai butt Boojae-nya yang sekarang kemerahan

"Eughhh…pergiii…aku sedang membencimu huhh"Jaejoong melengoskan wajahnya walaupun Yunho berusaha mengecup bibirnya

Yunho tidak membiarkan Jaejoong menjauh dia mendekap erat tubuh ramping itu dan membisikkan, "Tapi aku sedang mencintaimu…saranghae baby Jae"

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar ungkapan itu, dia tidak pernah menyangka Yunho akan mengatakannya secepat ini bahkan dia masih sempat berpikir jika namja Jung ini hanya ingin menaklukkannya

"Aku…"mulai Jaejoong.."Ssttt….katakan jika kau sudah siap baby..cuppp"ucap Yunho pelan sambil mengecup kecil bibir namja cantik yang tampak bingung itu

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang menyelusup lewat gorden tebal itu membangunkan namja cantik yang terlelap dalam dekapan kekasihnya yang memeluknya erat sepanjang malam. Matanya berkedip lucu sambil membiarkan ingatannya kembali pada kejadian semalam yang membuatnya merona malu, 'Omooo…Apakah aku benar-benar melakukannya semalam…' batinnya. 'Tentu saja pabo…liat saja bukti itu disekujur tubuhmu…bahkan kau sangat menikmatinya…tapi hole ku sakitttt'batinnya lagi sambil meringis kecil

Jaejoong berusaha bangkit dari ranjang dan melepaskan dekapan Yunho tanpa membangunkannya, tapi tampaknya itu sia-sia saja saat ia merasa tangan kekar itu kembali meraih dan memeluk erat pinggangnya, suara bass itu terdengar parau pagi ini, "Mau kemana Boo…ini masih pagi..ayo kita lanjutkan yang semalam"rayu Yunho sambil membelai punggung halus itu dan memberikan kecupan di sepanjang tulang punggung Jaejoong

Jaejoong mendelik marah namja mesum dibelakangnya… pukkkk..pukulnya keras pada kepala Yunho, "Awwww apa yang kau lakukan Boojaeee?"pekik Yunho kuat seraya mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena pukulan namja cantik yang sekarang tampak murka ini

"Pabooooo…bokongku masih sakit dan kau ingin mengulanginya sekarang…siroooo"sahut Jaejoong keras seraya berusaha bangkit dari ranjang

"Awww…Apppooo.."Jaejoong tersungkur saat berusaha berjalan..'sialll..ini benar-benar sakit…namja jung itu akan menerima balasannya'dumel Jaejoong dalam hati

Yunho tertawa melihat Jaejoongie-nya tersungkur. "Jung Yunho paboooo…apa yang kau tertawakan..cepat bantu aku atau akan kubunuh kau"jerit Jaejoong kesal melihat namja yang membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan malah menertawakannyanya

"Miannn baby Jae…tapi kau yang sedang marah sangat mengemaskan"ucap Yunho seraya mengendong Jaejoong lembut menuju kamar mandi

Pagi itu diakhiri pasangan kekasih itu dengan mandi bersama yang lama dan disertai dengan umpatan-umpatan kecil Jaejoong yang merasa Yunho benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan saat membantunya membersihkan diri. Sungguh pagi yang indah.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan padaku manajer Shin bagaimana bisa perusahan yang memutuskan kontrak sepihak denganku sekarang malah mengunakan Jaejoong sebagai modelnya"jerit Dara pada namja yang selama ini menjadi manajernya

Dara berang saat tahu perusahan yang memecatnya sekarang beralih pada Jaejoong, dia tidak rela namja yang menjadi adik tirinya seperti merebut semua pekerjaannya. Saat hanya tersisa Jung Corp yang memakainya sebagai model, bahkan peran kecilnya di beberapa drama dihentikan tanpa penjelasan. Ini benar-benar aneh dan terjadi bersamaan dengan kembalinya Jaejoong

'Aku harus menyelidiki hal ini…Aku tak akan membiarkan namja sialan itu merebut posisiku sebagai model no 1 Seoul'

Manajer Shin tampak gugup melihat Dara yang marah-marah sambil melemparkan barang, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana itu terjadi tapi ada rumor bahwa adikmu dibantu oleh orang yang sangat berkuasa"

"Apa maksudmu orang berkuasa?Dia baru kembali dari LA 2 bulan yang lalu. Selain keluargaku, dia tidak mengenal siapapun di Seoul.."jerit Dara gusar.

"….molla..aku hanya mendengar rumor dari karyawan yang bekerja disalah satu perusahaan yang mendepakmu"sahut manajer Shin pelan

.

.

.

Apartemen Jung Nuneo

"Kau memang yang terbaik hyung…yummyy…" Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pujian itu

Changmin mengunyah makanan dihadapannya dengan penuh nafsu, hari ini dia memang sengaja datang ke apartemen baru Yunho untuk meminta Jaejoong mengajarinya teknik melukis. Tapi niat itu luluh lantak saat melihat masakan yang sedang diolah Jaejoong alhasil Changmin berakhir di meja makan

"Jangan kau habiskan.. beruang besar itu akan murka..itu makanan kesukaannya"ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap mual pada Changmin yang telah menghabiskan mangkuk kelimanya

"Oh ya hyung…kudengar sekarang kau sibuk menjadi model.."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau pasti tidak punya waktu kan"tambah Changmin sambil melirik Jaejoong yang sedang bersandar di lemari pendingin

"Katakan apa maumu Jung Changmin…Jangan berbelit-belit" ucap Jaejoong seraya menyimpan makanan diatas meja sebelum dihabiskan si perut karet

"Fuihhh…baiklah hyung..aku ingin bekerja di galeri yang kau buka dan aku akan mengajak temanku"seru Changmin dalam satu kalimat panjang. Dia sangat ingin memulai impiannya menjadi pelukis sekaligus membuktikan pada teman yang akan dijadikan namjachingunya kalau dia dekat dengan Jaejoong

Beberapa saat yang lalu memang Jaejoong membuka sebuah galeri kecil untuk semua karyanya dan dia memang sedang sibuk hingga beberapa hal di galeri sempat terbengkalai apalagi Yoochun juga sedang membantunya untuk menyelidiki hal penting tentang perusahaan Lee

Jaejoong tampak berpikir sambil menatap tajam Changmin yang sedang menunggu jawabannya.

'Mungkin ini saatnya aku meminta bantuan dari Changmin'batin Jaejoong

"Baik…kau dan temanmu boleh bekerja di galeriku. Tapi…"Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat mata berbinar namja kekanakan dihadapannya

"Apa saja hyung..aku akan melakukan apa saja…"janji Changmin, dia sangat menyayangi namja cantik yang menjadi kekasih hyung-nya. Apalagi sekarang sikap dingin Yunho hyung mulai berkurang walaupun Yunho tetap bersikap dingin di luar keluarganya

"Buat umma Jung menyukaiku dan membenci Dara"

.

.

.

Jung Corp

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksud Jaejoong melakukan semua ini?"tanya Yunho pada namja yang duduk didepannya. Namja ini sangat mengenal Jaejoong bahkan dia melakukan apa saja untuk memuluskan rencana Jaejoong dan Yunho perlu tahu tujuan akhir dari Jaejoong

Park Yoochun, namja yang saat ini duduk di ruang direktur Jung hanya membalas tatapan Jung Yunho dengan datar, dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan nada dingin dan memerintah namja yang menjadi kekasih dongsaeng kesayangannya

"Jika maksudmu adalah mengapa Jaejoong menerima tawaran dari perusahaan yang mendepak Dara maka jawabannya adalah pembalasan"jawab Yoochun dengan seringai di bibirnya

Yunho menatap penuh tanya pada Yoochun. Pembalasan macam apa yang dimaksud Yoochun, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Benarkah namja cantik yang selama beberapa bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya dan selalu bersikap manis dapat bersikap kejam pada saudarinya?

Yoochun yang tahu cepat atau lambat namja Jung ini akan bertanya dan ia sudah mempersiapkan jawabannya dengan matang, "Kau mau dengar cerita Jung?"

.

.

Flashback

_Jaejoong tampak duduk termenung dibawah pohon besar dibelakang sekolah. Dia baru saja mengambil nilai ujian dan mendapatkan ranking pertama di tingkatannya, tapi apa gunanya nilai ini jika ia tidak dapat meneruskan ke sekolah pilihannya dan semua itu hanya karena yoeja itu tidak mau adik tiri yang dianggapnya menumpang ini satu sekolah dengannya lagi_

_Selama 3 tahun masa sekolahnya di Junior High School Shinki, Jaejoong selalu dibully oleh Dara, noona tirinya dan teman-temannya, beruntung dia mempunyai sunbae yang sangat memperhatikannya, yang selalu berusaha membantunya, yang selalu melindunginya, Park Yoochun namja yang 2 tahun lebih tua dari Jaejoong. Yoochun adalah anak dari pengusaha textil dari Virginia._

_Pada awalnya Jaejoong adalah remaja yang ceria dan penuh tawa tapi masa junior high school merubahnya. Semua bermula dari sikap dengki Lee Dara_

_Jaejoong yang berusia 13 tahun mulai memperlihatkan kecantikan alaminya. Namja dan yoeja di sekolah memujanya dan itu membuat Lee Dara berang. Sebelum Jaejoong masuk ke sekolah ini, dia lah sosok pujaan dan mulailah penindasan Jaejoong oleh Dara melalui fitnah-fitnah kejam untuk membuat teman-teman Jaejoong menjauhinya hingga gosip-gosip yang menyudutkan Jaejoong. Senyum Jaejoong menghilang dan berganti dengan tatapan dingin namja cantik itu. Jaejoong mulai menutup diri kecuali pada sunbae yang selalu berada disampingnya_

_Dirumah juga sama, Dara sering melemparkan tuduhan yang menyudutkan Jaejoong. Mulai dari menuduh Jaejoong berkeliaran dengan teman-teman berandalan hingga menuduh Jaejoong berusaha memukulnya yang membuat appa Lee semakin tidak menyukai Jaejoong. Jinhee, eomma Jaejoong selalu berusaha menghibur sang putra dan berusaha mengembalikan senyumnya_

_Saat Senior High School, Jaejoong menjalaninya dengan datar. Dara berhasil membujuk appa Lee agar Jaejoong tidak didaftarkan pada sekolah pilihannya, Jaejoong hanya diam sambil mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat Dara mengenakan seragam sekolah idamannya. Bagaimana pun Jaejoong hanyalah remaja 16 tahun yang masih bergantung pada appa Lee._

_Puncak ketidaktahan Jaejoong adalah saat Dara mulai menuduhnya sebagai pencuri dan berusaha menjatuhkannya dihadapan sang eomma_

"_Aku ingin pergi…ke Paris"Jaejoong bukan mengajukan permintaan tapi sekedar mengatakan keinginannya pada Jinhee. Paris adalah pilihan Jaejoong, dia ingin mewujudkan mimpinya sebagai pelukis._

_Sang eomma menatap diam, Jinhee tahu Jaejoong tertekan dengan segala tindakan Dara, "Baiklah..Eomma akan mengurus semua surat dan keperluanmu"mungkin ini yang terbaik saat ini pikir Jinhee_

'_Aku pergi noona…namun aku akan kembali untuk membalas'_

Flashback end

.

Yunho termenung mendengar cerita itu. Hidup Jaejoong ternyata tidak seindah senyum yang ditunjukkannya, jadi inilah alasan Joongie ingin menjatuhkan Dara pikir Yunho

"Namun bagaimana kau bisa bersama Jaejoong di Paris dan kembali juga bersamanya ke Seoul?Aku butuh jawaban" tanya Yunho seraya menatap dingin Yoochun, dia masih tidak mempercayai jika Park Yoochun hanya menanggap Jaejoong sebatas dongsaeng

Yoochun yang mengerti jalan pikiran Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil, ternyata tuan Jung yang dingin juga bisa terbakar cemburu. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu naedongsaeng dan aku akan membuatnya mendukung semua rencanamu Jaejoong tekad Yoochun dalam hati

"Tenanglah jung..aku tidak pernah memiliki rasa lain selain sayang kepada Jaejoong, aku melihatnya tumbuh dewasa, disakiti dan dia berhasil melewatinya. Aku hanya ingin melindungi dan berusaha membantunya dan sebagai namjachingunya, aku harap kau melakukan hal yang sama Jung"cetus yoochun.

Yoochun kemudian menghela nafas sambil melanjutkan ceritanya,"Aku bertemu kembali pada Jaejoong saat dia mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di Virginia, disana dia menceritakan semua dan aku bersedia untuk membantunya"

.

.

Kedua namja itu akhirnya menemukan satu kesamaan yaitu ingin dan akan membantu Jaejoong dan untuk memulai persahabatannya dengan Yoochun, Yunho mengajaknya makan siang bersama

"Gomawo untuk makan siangnya dan satu hal lagi.."Yoochun berhenti sejenak saat melihat tatapan ingin tahu dan bertanya Yunho dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau harus membantu Jaejoong merebut perusahaan Lee…"

.

.

.

Mansion Jung

"Ini enak sekali Minnie…Kau harus memberitahu umma tempat membelinya"seru umma Jung yang saat ini sedang menikmati strawberry shortcake diruang tamu bersama Changmin

Kim Heechul, umma Yunho dan Changmin sangat menyukai makanan manis dan kue favorite yang bisa membuat umma Jung histeris adalah strawberry shortcake. Changmin yang sangat mengenal umma-nya telah menyarankan Jaejoong membuat kue itu untuk memulai rencananya membuat umma Jung menyukainya dan ternyata hal itu berhasil. Buktinya sekarang umma Jung sedang berusaha membujuk Changmin untuk memberitahu dimana membeli kue favoritenya itu

Changmin menelan suapan terakhir kue lezat itu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang umma,"Aku tidak membelinya umma tapi kue itu pemberian Jae hyung…lezat sekali…akan kuminta Jae hyung membuatkannya lagi kalau umma juga suka" ujar Changmin seraya memperhatikan sang umma yang tampak sedang berpikir

"Jae hyung…nugu?"akhirnya sang umma bertanya karena penasaran pada sosok yang tampaknya akrab dengan si bungsu Jung yang tidak mudah akrab dengan siapapun

"Kim Jaejoong..umma ingat?pelukis favoriteku!"

Umma Jung mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar,"Aigooooo…namja cantik itu?Dia bisa membuat kue seenak ini?Benar-benar penuh bakat…kapan-kapan kau harus mengajaknya kesini Minnie..umma ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat"seru umma Jung dengan semangat

"Arrasoo umma.."ternyata jalanmu untuk mengambil hati umma sangat mudah Jae hyung batin Changmin

.

.

.

Apartemen Jung Nuneo

Jaejoong memandang datar kanvas kosong di depannya, dia ingin melukis untuk menuangkan semua emosi dan kegalauan dalam dirinya. Hubungannya dengan Yunho sudah terlalu jauh bahkan Jaejoong merasa telah mencintai namja dingin itu. Hatinya selalu berdebar saat menatap mata dingin itu, tubuhnya memanas jika tangan besar itu membelainya. Jaejoong takut jika Yunho tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya

Jaejoong tersontak dari lamunannya saat merasa pinggang telah dipeluk erat oleh tangan yang besar dan hangat, aroma ini…aroma maskulin dari namja yang mulai mengisi hati dan pikirannya,"Baru pulang bear?Euggghhh…"desahnya saat lidah panas itu menelusuri leher jenjangnya seraya memberi gigitan kecil.

Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan dekapannya, bibir hati itu mulai mengecup kecil pipi putih itu, "Bogosippooo baby Jae..Apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini?"tanya Yunho sambil menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan gambar dan mendudukan Jaejoong dipangkuannya

Jaejoong menyelusupkan kepalanya ke dada bidang itu, dia menghirup aroma yang mulai menjadi candu baginya, "Nado.."balasnya sambil mengecup kecil bibir Yunho. "Aku melakukan beberapa wawancara dan beberapa pemotretan"

"Lelah?Jika tidak kuat kau harus meminta Yoochun mengurangi jadwalmu.."Yunho sangat khawatir melihat wajah pucat itu namun namja cantik malah tersenyum lebar padanya, "Lelah…tapi aku senang..kau tahu noona menghubungiku berulang kali..aku yakin saat ini dia sangat marah padaku"

Yunho menatap tajam jaejoong. Aku harus segera mengakhiri ini sebelum Dara ataupun tuan Lee berusaha menyakiti Jaejoongie pikir yunho sambil mendekap namja yang ada dipelukannya,"Aku senang jika kau bahagia baby jae..saat ini hanya jung corp yang memberikan kontrak pada dara..dan kapan pun kau mau aku akan segera memutuskannya"ujar yunho seraya mengendong tubuh ramping itu ke kamar mereka

"belum bear…belum saatnya.."jaejoong mulai memangut bibir yunho yang disambut penuh antusias oleh namja jung itu

.

.

TBC

CUAP2 :

Uda cukup panjangkan?gw keabisan ide hahhahha biasa cuma kuat nulis pas 2000 word aja..jadi mianhe kalo chap ini jadi lebay dan gk jelas…abaikan saja kalimat2 yang mungkin aneh wkkwkwkk….gk bakat bgt buat long chap…entah kemana-mana ceritanya

Gw stress banget sama masalah pov…jadi sory bgt ya kalo gw memutuskan buat menghilangkan POV dari sini

**Thanks ya buat yang riview, follow dan sider ^_***

Mianhe buat pengunaan nama NUNEO di belakang nama apartemen Jung…kali aja ada yg gk suka tapi gw selain fans berat dbsk terutama Jaejoong…gw juga fans berat 2PM terutama Junho hhehhe.."ada gk yang suka 2PM disini?"

Moga2 pada gk bosen ya sama ff abal-abal gw yang "katanya" Jaejoong ny beda bgt sama biasanya…gw juga suka koq sama karakter JJ yang imut tp bole donk gw buat JJ rasa laen..^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : LOVE GAME**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Cast : Jung Yunho 30 thn**

** Kim jaejoong 25 thn**

** And other casts…**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR,no bashing, alur lambat, eyd berantakan, membosankan karena terlalu detail dll**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_***

**.**

"**Aku akan mengambil kembali milikku beserta bunganya"**

**.**

**.**

CHAP 5

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu dariku"

Dara membalas tatapan marah _namja_ cantik yang baru saja menghempaskan tangannya, hari ini dia mendatangi galeri untuk menanyakan alasan mengapa Jaejoong merebut hampir semua kontrak kerjanya. Sayang amarah Dara sama sekali tidak ditanggapi Jaejoong yang bahkan tampak tidak peduli pada Dara menjerit-jeritkan berbagai tuduhan padanya hingga Dara emosi dan berniat menamparnya.

"Kau _namja_ menjijikan…inikah pembalasanmu?kalau benar..aku tidak takut!"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil,"Pembalasan?belum _noona_…ini hanya peringatan kecil"

"Aku masih punya kontrak dari perusahaan Jung dan dukungan dari nyonya Jung..ambil saja kontrak-kontrak kecil tak berguna itu"desis Dara marah seraya meninggal galeri Jaejoong

Jaejoong menatap dingin punggung _yoeja_ itu dan menyeringai tajam

'Kontrak dari perusahaan Jung..hmpfhhh…kontrak yang akan segera hilang begitu aku meminta si beruang _pervert _itu untuk mendepakmu, _nonna_'

.

.

.

Jung Corp

Tok..tok..

"Masuk.."

Junsu menghampiri Yunho dengan senyum lebar sambil melambaikan sebuah dokumen," Aku mendapatkannya _hyung_…ya walau dengan sedikit bantuan dari si jidat lebar" seru Junsu tidak rela

Senyum kecil terlihat di bibir hati itu. Kim Junsu sang sepupu yang merangkap sekretarisnya akhir-akhir ini memang sedang bekerjasama dengan Park Yoochun manager sekaligus _sunbae_ Jaejoong untuk mencari data-data rahasia perusahan Lee dan kedua sering beradu pendapat yang seringnya berakhir dengan Yoochun yang mengalah

"Jelaskan padaku …"perintah Yunho sambil membubuhkan tanda tangan di beberapa dokumen penting di meja-nya tanpa memandang Junsu

Junsu menatap kesal Yunho yang seperti tidak menghargai kerja kerasnya, dia berdehem keras sebelum mulai menjelaskan isi dokumen yang dibawanya, "Baiklah..kami menyelidiki data keuangan perusahaan Lee selama 15 tahun terakhir dan kau tahu _hyung_…"suara Junsu berbisik penuh rahasia untuk memancing rasa penasaran Yunho yang membuat _namja_ itu merebut dokumen yang sedang dipegang Junsu

"Selama 10 tahun masa kepemimpinan Lee Cheon Suk terjadi pemindahan dana sebesar 100 juta Dollar Amerika…kau dengar _hyung_…100 juta dollar..AMERIKA"Junsu memberi penekanan pada kata Amerika

Yunho tersenyum mendengar antusias sepupunya itu, "Baik…lanjutankan penyelidikan kalian karena ini akan sangat berguna bagiku..dan buat janji makan siang untukku dengan Lee Dara secepatnya"

Junsu menatap aneh Yunho, bukankah Yunho _hyung_ selama ini berusaha menghindar dari _yeoja_ sok itu kenapa sekarang ingin makan siang bersama.."Omooo…..Tidakkkkkkkkkk….."pekik Junsu yang membuat Yunho tersentak dengan suara melengking itu

"_Hyungggg_…Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin selingkung dengan Dara-sii…Ya kan kau ingin selingkuh?Akan kuadukan pada Jae _hyung_"seru Junsu penuh tuduhan sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas

"YAAAA….Buat apa aku selingkuh dengan _yoeja_ sok cantik itu…tutup mulut bebek-mu itu"ngamuk Yunho pada Junsu yang tampak berapi-api membela Jaejoong yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya. Aigoooo…Kenapa aku bisa memiliki sepupu yang setengah gila dengan semua pemikiran anehnya batin Yunho kesal

"Sekarang buat janji itu, tutup mulut-mu. Aku tidak mau Jaejoong sampai tahu dan ingat aku juga tidak mau mendengar kau dan si jidat itu bertengkar di Jung Corp ini…Mengertiiiii?"Junsu sontak mengangguk mendengar perintah dan amarah Yunho, setelah mengambil dokumen tentang perusahaan Lee Junsu langsung menghilang dari kantor beraura gelap itu

.

.

Mansion Jung

"Masakan-mu lezat sekali Joongie…Kapan-kapan kau harus mengajari _ahjumma_ cara membuatnya"ujar Kim Heechul, nyonya Jung seraya memasukan lagi sesendok _bulbogi _yang dimasak Jaejoong

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang berada di mansion Jung atas ajakan Changmin karena menurut _namja_ jangkung itu sang _umma_ penasaran dengan orang yang membuatkan strawberry shortcake favorite nyonya Jung kemarin

Ya kemarin atas saran Changmin, Jaejoong membuat kue favorite nyonya Jung untuk memulai jalannya mengambil hati _umma_ dari Jung Yunho itu dan ternyata saran itu berhasil. Nyonya Jung suka dan penasaran dengan si pembuat kue dan nyonya Jung sangat terkejut saat tahu bahwa si pembuat kue adalah Jaejoong yang merupakan pelukis favorit Changmin dan dirinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil mendengar seruan bahagia nyonya Jung, "baiklah _ahjuma_..jika sempat Joongie akan mengajari _ahjuma_". Ternyata sikap hobi makan Changmin berasal dari _umma_-nya, ini akan mudah sekali, Jaejoong menyeringai dalam hati

"Minnieee..Yaaa….Jung Changmin…Jangan makan terus..Sopanlah sedikit dengan Jaejoong..Benar-benar tidak tahu malu… Mianhee Joongie-ah" jerit _umma_ Jung pada Changmin seraya menatap malu pada Jaejoong yang tertawa kecil karena melihat Changmin yang makan dengan penuh nafsu

Changmin melirik kesal sang _umma_ yang telah menganggu kesenangannya, "Biar saja _umma_…Jae _hyung _sudah tahu koq kebiasaan makanku dan aku juga sering makan di apartemennya"ujar Changmin tanpa dosa

Muka _umma_ Jung memerah menahan marah dan malu, "Aigoooo…Mianhe Joongie…"seru _umma_ Jung seraya memukul Changmin yang memekik kuat karena pukulan sang _umma_ mengenai kepalanya

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau diam-diam membeli saham perusahaan Lee..lakukan dengan bersih"_namja_ yang memberi perintah itu menutup ponselnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kerlip lampu di Seoul pada malam hari

'Aku akan memberi kejutan untukmu my other half' batinnya sambil tersenyum lembut

.

.

Apartemen Jung Nuneo

Jaejoong pov

'Sudah jam 11 dan dia belum juga pulang…akan kubunuh dia..berani sekali menolak telpon dariku'dumel Jaejoong sambil mondar-mandir di ruang tamu mewah itu, sudah hampir 2 jam dia menunggu Yunho kembali karena mereka akan makan malam bersama dan sampai saat ini _namja _brengsek itu belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya!

Jaejoong menghentak kakinya karena kesal, tiba-tiba saja terbersit dalam benaknya kalau Yunho sedang selingkuh…tidakkk…Jung Yunho itu milikku dan aku mulai mencintainya..tak akan kubiarkan seorang pun mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi milikku…yaa…aku akan segera mengatakan pada si beruang pervert itu kalau aku juga punya perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Tap…tap..tap…

Eohh…suara apa itu…langkah kaki itu..berani juga si Jung idiot itu pulang

.

.

Cekleekk…tap..tap…

Yunho melangkah pelan memasuki apartemen, dia tidak mau membangunkan Jaejoong yang mungkin saja sedang tertidur di ruang tamu karena lelah menunggunya. Yunho tersenyum kecil membayangkan ekspresi baby Jae yang pasti akan mengamuk karena dia terlambat hingga 2 jam

Plukk..plukk…"Awww…Apa ini?"pekik Yunho sambil membungkuk mengambil benda yang baru saja mendarat di kepalanya, boneka gajah?hehhehe…dia marah besar sampai rela melemparku dengan boneka kesayangannya

Lampu ruang tamu tiba-tiba menyala terang diikuti suara dingin _namja_ cantik yang sedang duduk di sudut sofa besar yang memenuhi ruangan itu, "Masih berani kau pulang Jung Yunho?Kemana saja kau?Kau mengingkari janjimu dan kau tahu aku sangat benci pada orang yang ingkar janji"

Yunho berjalan menghampiri sosok cantik yang menatap dingin padanya, jika mata bisa membunuh mungkin saat ini Yunho sudah mati karena tatapan tajam mata doe itu padanya, "Dengar baby Jae..Aku punya alasan kenapa aku terlambat"ucap Yunho seraya duduk disamping Jaejoong dan berusaha untuk mendekapnya

Jaejoong menghindari rengkuhan lengan yunho, "Jangan berusaha mencari pembenaran"sahutnya dingin

Yunho tahu akan susah untuk mendapatkan maaf dari _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya ini karena Jaejoong sangat keras kepala dan tidak mudah luluh,"Aissss….Arrasoo…"Yunho menghela nafas berat melihat Jaejoong yang menghindarinya. 'Mungkin aku memang harus mengatakannya langsung pada Joongie, sebelum dia tahu dari pihak lain yang mungkin akan menyebabkan salah paham diantara kami..aku tidak mau Joongie pergi dariku'pikir Yunho

Jaejoong menatap dingin menanti alasan ataupun pembenaran dari _namja_ didepannya, Yunho sering melakukan tindakan yang tidak disetujui Jaejoong walaupun semua itu demi dirinya. Meski keduanya baru beberapa bulan menjalin hubungan dan baru sebulan ini tinggal bersama namun keduanya semakin saling mengenal kepribadian pasangannya

"Aku menemui beberapa orang hari ini…"mulai Yunho sambil merengkuh Jaejoong yang kali ini tidak ditolak _namja_ cantik itu, Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping itu

Jaejoong menatap penuh tanya, "Siapa?Dan apakah orang-orang ini begitu penting hingga kau melupakan janjimu?"

Yunho mengecup pelan kepala Jaejoong yang sedang merajuk itu,"Sangat penting…Dan ini semua sangat berhubungan denganmu..Hari ini aku menemui beberapa pemegang saham perusahaan Lee dan dalam waktu dekat aku bermaksud untuk menemui Lee Dara"ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, 'Menemui pemegang saham perusahaan Lee ?Apa tujuan Yunho?Dan yang paling penting,"Apa maksudmu akan menemui Dara..kau tahu bukan aku sangat membencinya"pekik Jaejoong seraya mendorong dada bidang _namja_ yang sedang memeluknya itu

"Aku tahu kau membencinya…tapi kau tahu?Dialah poin utama kita mendapatkan perusahaan Lee"guman Yunho tidak mau melepaskan dekapannya

Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya bingung. Merebut perusahaan Lee. Apa maksud Yunho sekarang?dan bagaimana Yunho bisa tahu kalau aku juga mengincar perusahaan Lee selain menjatuhkan Dara. Tidakkk..Tidak mungkin Yoochun _hyung_, pikiran itu melintas begitu saja di benak Jaejoong

Yunho tersenyum lebar melihat keryitan di dahi mulus itu, baby Jae pasti sedang bingung darimana aku tahu tujuannya.

"Siapa?"tanya Jaejoong dingin, tidak ada gunanya lagi dia menyembunyikan tujuan utamanya. _Namja _didepannya tampak mengetahui segalanya dan hal yang terpenting, Yunho mungkin akan mendukungnya sama seperti dukungan Yunho padaku untuk menjatuhkan Dara atau Yunho akan memanfaatkan dukungannya untuk menekanku

"Yoochun…dan kau tidak boleh memarahinya karena yang dia lakukan adalah demi kebaikanmu dan orang yang bisa membantumu hanya aku, Jung Yunho"sahut Yunho sambil tersenyum sombong

Jaejoong berdecih lirih,"Sombong…"kenapa aku bisa mencintai si jung yang punya ego melebihi ketinggian menara eifiel batin jaejoong

"Jelaskan padaku tentang pemegang saham.."desak Jaejoong menahan Yunho yang bangkit dari sofa

"Aku ingin menyegarkan badan dulu…semua akan kujelaskan nanti"ujar Yunho sembari memberi kecupan kecil pada bibir merah itu, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mereka

"Yaaaa….Jelaskan dulu"jeritan Jaejoong diacuhkan Yunho yang tetap menutup pintu kamar mereka dan membiarkan Jaejoong penasaran pada apa yang telah dilakukannya

.

.

.

"Hampir 30 persen saham perusahan Lee atas nama Lee dara dan sisanya 25 persen atas nama Lee Cheon Suk dan 45 persen lainnya dijual untuk umum"saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berbaring di ranjang king size yang tampak berantakan karena kegiatan mereka beberapa saat lalu. Yunho sedang menjelaskan hasil penyelidikannya tentang perusahaan _appa _kandung Jaejoong

Jaejoong yang kelelahan meringkuk nyaman didada bidang itu, penjelasan Yunho menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya yang kemudian dicetuskannya,"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memiliki 1 persen pun saham padahal akulah pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan _appa_"

"Karena mereka telah merubah semua surat warisan _appa_-mu, dan sekarang tujuanku menemui Dara adalah..hmm.."Yunho mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, dia tahu Jaejoong akan mengamuk mendengarnya saat melihat tatapan tajam doe hitam itu. "Aku akan merayunya hingga dia bersedia melepas 30 persen saham miliknya tanpa sepengetahuan Lee Cheon Suk"seru Yunho cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas menanti reaksi Jaejoong

Merayu Dara?

Tidak..Kenapa hatiku tiba-tiba sakit dan aku tidak rela membayangkan Yunho mendekati Dara..Dia milikku dan aku..Ya aku mencintainya..Kim Jaejoong mencintai Jung Yunho

Yunho melihat tatapan itu, dingin, tidak percaya dan berkilat marah. Dia yakin Jaejoong sedang bergumul dalam hati, Yunho menyeringai melihat tatapan cemburu itu.

Jaejoong tetap diam namun dia melepaskan pelukannya pada dada bidang Yunho, tatapannya menelusuri wajah _namja_ tampan yang sedang ada dihadapannya untuk menilai maksud dari pernyataan _namja_ itu. 'Tenang Jae..Kau harus tenang dan dengarkan penjelasannya..Jung Yunho mencintaimu dan tidak mungkin dia mengkhiatimu'batin Jaejoong sedang berusaha mencari kejujuran dari mata musang itu

"Sebaiknya kau jelaskan maksudmu!"desis Jaejoong dingin

Yunho lega, awalnya dia berpikir Jaejoong akan marah sambil menjerit-jerit ataupun melempar barang dan beberapa reaksi brutal lainnya. Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Yunho jika Jaejoong akan bertanya dengan dingin, dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyakiti hati Jaejoong

"Kau tahu bukan…Dara telah mengejarku bahkan sebelum kau tiba di Seoul dan saat ini aku berpikir untuk memanfaatkan hal itu..beberapa makan siang dan kencan akan memuluskan rencana kita"ujar Yunho sambil mengenggam erat tangan Jaejoong

Tatapan Jaejoong mengeras, "_Siroo_…Aku tidak setuju!"

"Tapi ini jalan yang mudah untuk mendapatkan saham itu..kau kenal aku kan Joongie"desak Yunho agar Jaejoong menyetujui rencananya, "Dan tadi malam aku juga berhasil membeli 10 persen saham dari salah satu pemegang saham perusahaan Lee dan dengan tambahan 15 persen saham milikku di perusahaan Lee artinya kita telah memiliki 25 persen, bahkan saat ini Junsu dan Yoochun sedang berusaha membujuk pemegang saham lainnya"

Jaejoong bimbang, disatu pihak tentu saja dia ingin saham-saham itu jatuh padanya apapun caranya tapi dipihak lain hatinya tidak dapat mengizinkan Yunho untuk merayu Dara walaupun sekedar berpura-pura. Yunho tahu dilema yang dihadapi Jaejoong, hal itu terlukis dari ekpresi wajah namja cantik itu

"Arrasoo…Aku mengerti…Beberapa kencan!Dan waktumu hanya 2 minggu, bear"putus Jaejoong mutlak.

Yunho mengangguk setuju seraya meraih tubuh ramping itu kembali ke pelukannya,"Saranghaee baby Jae"kecupnya lembut pada kening Jaejoong yang sedang menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Yunho

"Nado…Nado saranghae bear"bisik Jaejoong yang menghasilkan pandangan shock dari Yunho. Akhirnya…akhirnya penantiannya pada _namja_ cantik itu tidak sia-sia, Jaejoong membalas perasaannya

.

.

.

Mansion Lee

"Kau tampak senang Dara ya"seru _appa_ Lee yang melihat putri kesayangannya turun dari lantai atas sambil bersenandung kecil

Dara tersenyum sambil menghampiri sang _appa _dan Jinhee yang sedang bersantai di ruang tamu,"Tentu saja _appa_..Aku senang sekali hari karena akhirnya perjuanganku tidak sia-sia"ucap Dara girang kemudian memeluk _appa_ Lee

_Appa_ Lee menatap penuh tanya sang istri, Jinhee yang hanya mengeleng tanda tidak mengerti "Perjuangan?Apa maksudmu Dara ya?" tanya _appa_ Lee

"_Appa_ tahu bukan selama ini aku mengincar Jung Yunho?" _appa_ Lee mengangguk kecil mengiyakan "Kemarin sekretarisnya menghubungiku dan mengatakan Yunho _hyung_ ingin mengajakku makan siang"Dara mengatakan semua itu sambil tersenyum bahagia membayangkan _namja_ tampan yang selama ini diimpikannya akhirnya akan menjadi miliknya dan aku akan memamerkannya pada Jaejoong_. Namja_ sialan itu tidak mungkin bersaing denganku. Dia boleh mengambil semua pekerjaanku bahkan dipuji sebagai pelukis berbakat tapi akulah yang akan menjadi nyonya Jung.

Jinhee menatap tajam Dara yang sedang tersenyum bahagia 'Jaejoongie harus menjelaskan sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi…bagaimana mungkin _namjachingu_-nya mengajak Dara berkencan..'

.

.

.

Drttt…srtt…'_eomma_ calling'

"Jae…Angkat telponmu…Jinhee _ahjumma_ menghubungimu"seru Yoochun pada Jaejoong yang saat ini berada di ruang kerja galeri bersama Yunho

Yoochun sangat kesal karena Yunho muncul dan menarik Jaejoong ke ruang kerja galeri seenaknya saja disaat dia dan Jaejoong sedang membahas kontrak kerja yang ditawarkan oleh salah satu rumah produksi yang menginginkan Jaejoong bermain di serial yang akan ditayangkannya

.

.

"Yunnieee…lepasss…aku harus menjawab telponku"Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan dekapan erat Yunho pada pinggangnya saat dia mendengar seruan keras dari Yoochun bahwa _eomma-_nya menghubunginya."Tidak…Kau harus memberiku ciuman panas terlebih dahulu,"Yunho semakin mendesak tubuh Jaejoong hingga membentur lemari arsip di ruang itu

"Eughhh…Hentikan dasar mesum"erang Jaejoong saat Yunho tiba-tiba menghisap kuat lehernya yang pasti akan menimbulkan bercak merah hingga bebrapa hari kedepan, hisapan itu disertai jilatan lembut dan diakhiri dengan kecupan lama di leher Jaejoong

'Jaeeeeee…..Cepatlahhhh…'seruan Yoochun semakin kuat

Jaejoong mendorong cepat Yunho yang hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kesal _namjachingu_-nya yang sedang berlari keluar

"Yaaaaa…Chunniee….Aku datang…ahh..ahhh.._eomma_ ada apa?"Jaejoong terengah-engah sambil menjawab telpon dari Jinhee

'Jaejoongie katakan apa yang sedang terjadi..kenapa Jung Yunho yang _namjachingu_-mu akan berkencan dengan Dara hari ini?'suara Jinhee terdengar heran dan sedikit marah karena tidak rela Jaejoong dipermainkan

"Tenanglah _eomma_…Aku tahu itu dan semua rencana kita akan berjalan lancar"jawab Jaejoong seraya merapikan bajunya yang kusut karena perbuatan _namja_ tampan yang sedang bersandar di pintu ruang kerjanya

'…..'

"Baik..aku mengerti _eomma_…dan jangan lupa _eomma_ harus menemukan dokumen kepemilikan saham milik _appa_ Lee"

'…'

"Nado _eomma_…_Bogosippo_"sahut Jaejoong menutup ponselnya kemudian menghampiri Yunho "Jam berapa kau akan menemuinya?_Eomma_ pikir kau berselingkuh"kekeh Jaejoong sambil mengecup kecil rahang kuat itu

Sejak pernyataan cintanya pada Yunho, Jaejoong memang sering bertingkah manja dan itu membuat Yunho senang karena hubungan kedua semakin manis dan panas "1 jam lagi…mau memberiku hadiah karena aku melakukan ini untukmu?"bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong

"Ehemmm…Ehemmm…Kalian berdua…bisakah hentikan lovey dovey kalian…kasian mata polosku ini"seru Yoochun mendelik kesal kedua insan yang sedang berpelukkan erat di depannya. Keduanya malah terbahak keras mendengar gerutuan Yoochun dan tidak berniat melepaskan pelukan mereka bahkan Yunho sekarang sedang mencium panas Jaejoong

Yoochun ikut bahagia akhirnya dongsaeng yang disayanginya menemukan orang yang benar-benar mencintainya dan sekarang Jaejoong bisa tersenyum lepas tanpa pandangan dingin yang biasa tampak padanya

.

.

Café Paradise

Dara menatap ke sekeliling café untuk mencari sosok namja tampan yang mengajaknya makan siang bersama 'Omoooo…Jung Yunho memang tampan..'pikir Dara saat melihat Yunho yang duduk dekat jendela yang menghadap ke jalanan. Dara segera berjalan menghampiri,"Oppa…sudah menunggu lama?mianhee aku terlambat" ujar Dara seraya tersenyum manis

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan,"Apa kabar Dara-sii.."dandannya berlebihan dan baju itu benar-benar kekurangan bahan pikir Yunho sinis sambil tersenyum melihat Dara yang tampak sangat senang dengan makan siang ini

Keduanya memulai beberapa obrolan santai, sesekali Yunho tampak memuji Dara hingga _yoeja_ itu merona karena senang

.

.

"Apa-apaan senyum itu?Dan itu apaaa…Kenapa dia mengengam tangannya lama sekali…beruang _pervert _itu akan kubunuh"geram Jaejoong yang sedang mengamati Yunho dalam mobil yang diparkir didepan café

Yoochun tertawa geli mendengar omelan _namja_ cantik itu,"Sudahlah…itu hanya bagian dari rencana beruang-mu…Tenanglah"

Jaejoong melirik kesal Yoochun yang sedang menertawakannya tapi dengan segera kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada jendela Café Paradise yang menampakkan Yunho dan Dara yang sedang makan siang diselangi obrolan santai yang tampaknya membuat Dara sangat bahagia jika diukur dari seringnya dia tertawa walau hanya ditanggapi sekilas oleh _namja _tampan didepannya

"Kita pergi hyung"

.

.

.

Parkinson Park Mall

"Aigoooo Minnie…Apa aja yang kau ambil?Kenapa sampai 2 troli?"_umma_ Jung sedang membeli beberapa kebutuhan rumah tangga dengan ditemani Changmin melongo melihat 2 troli belanja yang penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan ringan

Changmin menyengir kekanakan mendengar omelan sang _eomma_,"Persediaan _eomma_…untuk sebulan"

Nyonya Jung hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat nafsu makan anak bungsunya yang sangat mengerikan,"Oh ya Minnie-ah..hari Sabtu nanti _eomma_ berencana membuat acara _bbq_…bagaimana kalo kau mengundang Jaejoongie?"usul nyonya Jung, setelah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Jaejoong..Jung Heechul sangat menyukai _namja_ cantik itu yang menurutnya sangat baik dan sopan

Changmin tampak berpikir mendengar usul sang _eomma_ 'Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk membuat _eomma_ benci pada Dara…kekekkekeee….Jae _hyung_ kau harus membalas jasaku'jiwa evil Changmin sudah membayangkan berbagai makanan yang akan ditagihnya pada Jaejoong

"Tapi bukankah _eomma_ akan mengundang Lee Dara?"pancing Changmin pada nyonya Jung yang tampak heran dengan pertanyaan anaknya,"Memang.._eomma_ akan mengundangnya..apa ada masalah?"

"Kenapa _eomma_ mengundangnya?Bahkan _eomma_ pernah merencanakan makan siang antara Yunho _hyung_ dan Lee Dara.._eomma_ ingin dia menjadi menantu _eomma_?"Changmin menatap nyonya Jung yang tampak sedang berpikir kemana sebenarnya arah pembicaraan Changmin

Akhirnya Nyonya Jung menjawab dengan tidak yakin,"_Eomma _lumayan menyukainya, sepertinya dia _yoeja_ yang baik dari keluarga terpandang dan mungkin saja _hyung-_mu akan suka padanya"

'_yeoja_ licik…dia pasti bermuka dua sangat dihadapan _eomma_'Changmin mengangguk kecil mendengar penuturan sang _eomma_ dan kemudian pura-pura menghela nafas berat yang membuat nyonya Jung semakin heran dengan tingkah yang tidak biasanya ini

"Tapi _eomma_…jika _eomma_ mengundang Lee Dara..Sudah pasti Jaejoong _hyung _tak akan hadir!"

"Waee?Apa hubungan undangan _eomma_ pada Jaejoong dengan kedatangan Dara?"

Inilah saatnya pikir Changmin,"Mereka bersaudara tiri_, eomma_ dan Jae _hyung _memiliki trauma yang lumayan berat yang disebabkan Lee Dara"karang Changmin asal sambil menyusun rencana liciknya menjatuhkan image Dara dihadapan sang _eomma_

Nyonya Jung tersontak mendengar hubungan persaudaraan 2 orang yang dikenalnya, Jaejoong yang selalu bersikap sopan dan rendah hati dan Lee Dara yang tampak anggun walaupun sedikit sombong,"Saudara tiri?Trauma apa?"tanya nyonya Jung penasaran

'Gothcaaaa'Changmin menyeringai jahil kemudian berkata,"Lee Dara menyiksa Jae _hyung_ sejak Jae _hyung _kecil dan kemudian membuat Jae _hyung_ terusir dari seoul…bahkan sekarang Lee Dara berusaha membuat galeri yang dibuka Jae _hyung_ bangkrut"dan beberapa hal mengada-gada yang dikarang Changmin yang membuat _eomma-_nya shock membayangkan pernah berusaha menjodohkan Yunho pada Lee Dara

"_Eomma_ tidak akan mengundang _yoeja_ itu lagi..Jadi kau..Usahakan Jaejoongie hadir karena _eomma_ akan mengenalkannya pada _hyung_-mu"

Usai mengatakan hal itu _eomma _Jung dan Changmin melanjutkan acara belanjanya yang diselangi omelan nyonya Jung kan sikap Changmin yang mengambil semua makanan dengan ganas

.

.

.

Drrrtt…drttt….message received 'Aku berhasil menyingkirkan Dara untukmu'

.

.

.

Tebeceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..

Moga-moga gak bosen ya sama ff ini

.

.

Cuap2 :

Omggggg…..gw benci banget sama yang namanya edit…cuapeeee to the max ampe nih mata pedih..miianhee kalo misalnya ada yang gk sesuai di chap ini dengan chap2 sebelumnya…nulisnya langsung tanpa bolak balik chap sebelumnya dan mungkin buat chap2 selanjutnya gw bakal buat NC yang tersirat aja…

Banyak yang nanya ini bakal berapa chap…mungkin gk sampai 10 koq..gw gk suka juga kalo terlalu panjang

Thanks bgt buat smua yang review, follower, dan new reader..juga big hugssssssssssss super buat smua yang suka dan saying sama jj ala gw..

: gomawoo uda baca

Gothiclolita89 : ini bakal hepi end koq karena gw anti angst/hurt..dan emank dara disini tuh sandara park yang itu hehhee..

Jema Agassi : thanks ya uda baca dan review

: hikssss…..gw juga ngerasa kalo nc-nya parah bgt…gk bakattt buat nc

Irengiovanny : yuppp…akhirnya mommy gk polos lagi hmpfhh…

Vic89 : welcomeee to my new jj ya…thanks riviewnya

Yoon hyunwoo : gomawoo

Fuyu Cassiopeia : kyaaaaa…gw juga histeris nulisnya hehhee…thanks ya uda baca dan review

Kim anna shinotsuke : omo…taecyeon?si okcat yang penuh otot..thanks ya sarannya..berguna bgt buat gw..

Shinjiwoo920202 : di ff gw jalan jj bakal selalu lancer hhehe…

: beneran nih gk mau cepat2 ending?tar bosen gk?

Selena: gomawoo ^_^

Jaejae : omooo…umma pregnant?liat tar ya..

DM : haiii yang suka 2pm juga…siapa biasnya?

MaxMin : ini uda lanjut..

YunJae24 : ini uda lanjut…jj uda ngaku koq

Geelovekorea : yup…uda bosen sama jj yang lemah..ini uda lanjut..

Thanksss bgt buat smua guest dan sider


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : LOVE GAME**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Cast : Jung Yunho 30 thn**

** Kim jaejoong 25 thn**

** And other casts…**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR,no bashing, alur lambat, eyd berantakan, membosankan karena terlalu detail dll**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_***

**.**

"**Aku akan mengambil kembali milikku beserta bunganya"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAP 6

Someone POV

Brkk…srrt…srttt…dimana dia menyimpannya..aisshh.. ini seperti mencari jarum di lautan..'carilah ditempat yang menurutmu paling tidak mungkin dia menyimpannya'ucapan Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja melintas dalam benak Jinhee. Ya saat ini _eomma_ Jaejoong sedang memeriksa ruang kerja _appa_ Lee di mansion Lee untuk mencari dokumen kepemilikan saham 25 persen atas nama _appa_ Lee

Awalnya Jinhee tidak bermaksud melangkah sejauh ini, dia hanya ingin Jaejoong mendapatkan hak dan pengakuan atas perusahaan Lee namun menurut hasil penyelidikan yang dilakukan Jaejoong ternyata selama ini Lee Cheon Suk telah mengelapkan sejumlah dana selama bertahun-tahun dan saham sebesar 55 persen atas nama Jaejoong telah berpindah ke tangan Lee Cheon Suk dan Lee Dara. Jinhee tak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi, dia akan membantu putranya untuk mengambil alih kembali semua peninggalan _appa_ kandungnya apapun akibatnya nanti

Jinhee mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi pada ruang kerja itu, Jinhee berusaha berpikir jika dia adalah _appa_ Lee dimana dia akan menyembunyikan dokumen penting itu,'ruang kerja ini pernah direnovasi beberapa kali..hmm..beberapa perabot juga pernah diganti…kursi itu..kenapa tidak terpikir olehku kalo Cheon Suk tidak pernah menganti kursi kerjanya' batin Jinhee seraya menghampiri kursi besar yang biasa diduduki _appa_ Lee dan setelah menulusuri kursi itu dari segala sisi akhirnya Jinhee melihat sebuah tombol kecil..'mungkin ini..akan kucoba' Jinhee menekan tombol itu dan tiba-tiba sandaran kursi itu melesak keluar dan memperlihatkan sela sempit..Jinhee tersenyum penuh kemenangan,'aku mendapatkannya…'

.

.

.

"Gomawo minnie-ah, kau mau menemaniku hari ini. Yoochun sedang sibuk dan _hyung_-mu tidak mungkin bersamaku di depan umum selama semua ini belum selesai"ujar Jaejoong sambil meneguk minuman yang diberikan Changmin

Changmin hanya mengeleng kecil sebelum berkata,"_Gwanchana hyung_…tapi nanti _hyung_ harus membuatkan makanan untukku". Jaejoong tertawa mendengar permintaan konyol itu

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang menjalani syuting singkat tentang iklan _tony moly_ yang harusnya diperankan oleh Dara. Sang sutradara dan pihak yang mengontraknya sangat puas dengan hasil yang diperoleh.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk lokasi syuting…Heiiiii….HALANGI _YOEJA _ITU…JANGAN biarkan dia menganggu disini"

Hura-hura dan jeritan itu terdengar hingga ruang tunggu yang ditempati Jaejoong hingga membuat _namja_ cantik itu penasaran,"Ada ribut-ribut apa itu?"tanyanya menatap Changmin yang hanya mengangkat bahu

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang tunggu itu terhempas kuat "Ternyata memang benar kau yang mengambil pekerjaanku lagi…_namja_ sialan…kubunuh kau Kim Jaejoonggggg…."jerit _yoeja_ yang ternyata Lee Dara sambil berusaha memukul Jaejoong yang langsung dihalangi Changmin dengan mencekal tangannya dengan kuat hingga Dara meringis kesakitan

"Lepaskan…Siapa kau?Berani sekali kau menghalangiku"pekik Dara meronta untuk melepaskan cekalan pada tangannya sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata makian yang tidak pantas dilakukan oleh model sekelas Dara. Sekarang ruang tunggu itu ramai dipenuhi oleh crew-crew dan artis yang terlibat dengan pembuatan iklan, mereka saling berbisik membicarakan Dara yang memiliki image _yoeja _anggun ternyata dapat memaki sekasar itu

Changmin menatap dingin _yeoja_ didepannya dan berdesis pelan,"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh _hyung_-ku seujung kuku pun"

"Lepaskan dia Minnie-ah"perintah Jaejoong seraya menghampiri Dara tanpa mempedulikan mereka telah menjadi tontonan

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika memang aku akan merebut semua milikmu?"tanya Jaejoong dingin pada _yoeja_ yang selama ini telah mengambil haknya

Dara mengeram marah dan memekik keras,"Akan kubunuh kau"

"Coba saja kalau bisa"tantang Jaejoong yang membuat ruang tunggu itu senyap seketika

"Securityyyy…Seret Lee Dara keluar dari lokasi syuting itu dan kau Dara-sii…Jangan pernah berharap bisa bekerjasama dengan perusahaan kami lagi"perintah itu keluar dari mulut pemimping perusahaan yang mengontrak Jaejoong

.

.

"_Hyung_ tidak apa-apa"tanya Changmin khawatir

Jaejoong mengeleng pelan dan berujar,"Minnie-ah…Berjanjilah ini akan menjadi rahasia kita…Aku tidak mau Yunho tahu…belum saatnya"

"Tapi _hyung…arrasoo_ aku berjanji"sahut Changmin saat melihat mata doe itu.

"Ayo kita pulang…Aku akan memasak untukmu"

.

.

Apartemen Jung Nuneo

"Kau memang hebat Minnie-ah.."

Changmin tesenyum lebar mendengar pujian itu,"Tentu saja..itu masalah kecil bagiku dan kau tahu, _hyung_? Bahkan _eomma_ berencana mengenalkan kau pada Yunho hyung hahhahaa…"seru Changmin sambil tertawa keras

Jaejoong yang mendengar hal itu sedikit terkejut, "Mengenalkanku pada Yunho..Apa maksud _eomma_-mu?Apa Yunho tahu kau membantuku?"tanya Jaejoong pada _namja_ jangkung yang sibuk makan di dapur apartemennya

"Nyamm..nyamm…mungkin _eomma_ ingin menjodohkan kalian…karena aku telah mengatakan semua hal yang baik tentangmu _hyung_..tenanglah _hyung_ semua rencanamu akan berjalan dengan baik..dan tidak..Yunho _hyung_ tidak tahu..sekarang biarkan aku makan dengan tenang"cetus Changmin tampak tidak peduli dengan ekspresi bingung Jaejoong dan melanjutkan kegiatannya makan dengan cepat

"Mwoo…maksudmu?"pekik Jaejoong hingga mata doe itu terbelalak ketika mencerna perkataan Changmin yang tidak jelas

"Apa yang aku tidak tahu?"suara dingin itu terdengar dari arah pintu masuk apartemen diikuti dengan langkah pelan menuju tempat Jaejoong dan Changmin sedang duduk

Yunho melihat _dongsaeng_ dan _namjachingu_-nya sama-sama terdiam. Sangat mencurigakan.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan?Sekarang!"perintah suara dingin itu dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah pada kekasih dan _namdongsaeng_-nya yang sekarang membatu seperti melihat hantu

"Ehh…itu…eh..aiss…_hyung_..maksudku"ucap Changmin terbata-bata sambil melirik Jaejoong yang sekarang tampak pucat, jantung Changmin berdegup kencang melihat tatapan membunuh itu. Biasanya Yunho hanya menunjukkan tatapan itu pada lawan bisnis ataupun orang yang tidak disukainya

Yunho tidak sabar menunggu jawaban keduanya, kemudian dengan dingin berkata, "_Arrasoo_…kalau kalian tidak mau menjawab maka aku akan mencari tahu sendiri" setelah itu Yunho membalikkan badannya untuk menuju pintu keluar apartemen.

"_Hyung_…Tunggu…Dengarkan dulu…Jaee _hyung.._Bagaimana ini"Changmin berusaha menahan Yunho seraya melirik Jaejoong untuk minta bantuan. Tapi tidak ada reaksi apa pun dari _namja_ cantik itu, mata kelam itu tampak menahan airmata memandang punggung lebar yang sedang berjalan menjauhinya

Jaejoong masih shock. Dia tak tahu bagaimana reaksi yunho jika tahu dia memanfaatkan Changmin untuk mendekati nyonya Jung, selama ini Yunho tidak pernah berusaha mengenalkan Jaejoong pada _eomma_-nya walaupun Yunho selalu berkata bahwa dia sangat mencintainya

'Pikir..Pikirrrr Jae…Kau tidak mau Yunho meninggalkanmu…Pertahankan dia..Apapun caranya'suara itu terus bergemuruh di kepala Jaejoong disamping jantungnya yang berdebar keras. Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong berlari dan memeluk Yunho dari belakang. Yunho tampak terkejut dilihat dari tubuhnya yang membeku seketika

"Hiksss…Hikss…bear…jangan pergi.."Jaejoong terisak keras dipunggung lebar itu. Ruang tamu mewah itu terdengar mencekam karena hanya terdengar isakan memilukan dari Jaejoong, Changmin berdiri terdiam disudut ruangan, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk kedua _hyung_-nya

Yunho yang memang tidak tega untuk mendengar tangisan itu akhirnya membalikkan badannya untuk memeluk tubuh ramping itu,"_Uljima..Uljima_ baby Jae.."ucapnya sambil menghapus airmata yang masih mengalir dari mata doe yang tampak memerah itu

"Changmin…Tolong tinggalkan kami"perintah Yunho pada sang _dongsaeng_ yang langsung saja keluar dari apartemen Yunho

.

.

.

"Minumlah…"Yunho menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu

Jaejoong menatap mata tajam itu lama, kemudian menerima dan meneguk air itu dalam satu tegukkan 'Inilah saatnya Kim Jaejoong…Selama ini kau berhasil menaklukkan dan membuat _namja_ dingin ini mencintaimu bahkan mau melakukan apa saja untukmu…apa salahnya meminta satu hal lagi darinya'pikiran licik terbersit begitu saja dibenak Jaejoong saat melihat walaupun Yunho sangat marah tapi _namja_ itu tidak meninggalkannya

"Eh..Bear…_Mianhe_.."gumam Jaejoong dengan suara pelan sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Yunho

Yunho mengelengkan kepalanya seraya berkata,"Aku tidak perlu permintaan maaf-mu Joongie. Aku perlu penjelasan darimu, apa yang telah kau dan Changmin lakukan dibelakangku?Bukankah kita berjanji untuk saling terbuka?"

"Ya…aku ingat..hanya saja.."Jaejoong terdiam sebentar, "Ini semua salahmu Jung Yunho"sambungnya sambil menatap Yunho dengan mulut merajuk dan tangan yang memeluk erat Yunho

Yunho bingung, bagaimana bisa ini menjadi salahnya. Apa yang sedang direncanakan _namja_ cantik ini?Yunho tidaklah bodoh, dia tahu Jaejoong pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang besar hingga melibatkan Changmin yang punya banyak ide jahat,"Bagaimana bisa ini menjadi salahku?Joongie jangan bermain-main..kesabaranku punya batasnya" desak Yunho sambil melepaskan diri dari dekapan Jaejoong

"Kau selalu bilang mencintaiku tapi kau tidak pernah berniat untuk memperkenalkanku pada _eomma_-mu secara resmi"tuding jaejoong

"Lalu apa hubungan semua ini dengan Changmin dan kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Aku meminta beberapa bantuan kecil dari Changmin"

Yunho kembali menatap tajam _namja_ cantik yang tampak memalingkan wajahnya itu,"Bantuan kecil seperti apa?"

Jaejoong terdiam sebelum menjawab pelan,"Aku meminta Changmin membuat _eomma_-mu suka padaku dan membenci Dara"gumam Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho

"Hanya itu?"Yunho meraih Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya. "Kenapa kau tidak meminta aku saja untuk melakukannya?"

Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya ke dada bidang itu sambil berbisik pelan, "Aku takut…aku berpikir mungkin saja kau tidak serius..jadi..jadi…aku pikir akan baik jika _eomma_ Jung mendukungku"

"Cupp..jangan pernah…dan jangan sekalipun meragukan cintaku baby Jae..bukankah aku sudah membuktikannya..bahkan aku rela merayu _yeoja_ yang paling kubenci demi dirimu..hal gila apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk membuktikannya"kata Yunho sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir cherry itu

.

.

.

"Yihaaaaaaaaaaa…..Aku berhasillllll…..Jidat lebarrrrrrr…..Aku berhasil"jerit Junsu dengan suara 6 oktaf ditelinga Yoochun yang sedang serius membaca dokumen

"YAAAAA…..Bebekkk…jangan menjerit di telingaku..kau mau bertanggung jawab jika aku menjadi tuli..aisss…benar-benar sial harus bekerjasama denganmu"marah Yoochun karena Junsu yang selalu menganggu pekerjaannya

Junsu tersenyum lebar dan tidak peduli dengan omelan _namja_ berjidat lebar didepannya, "Kau tidak tanya aku berhasil mendapatkan apa?"pancing Junsu pada Yoochun yang masih kelihatan kesal

Yoochun memandang datar _namja_ yang beberapa bulan ini bekerjasama dengannya untuk membantu Jaejoong,"Hmmm..Ada yang kau dapat?"tanyanya setengah hati

"Eukyangg..eukyangg….aku mendapatkan seorang pemegang saham lagi yang akan menjual sahamnya sebesar 10 persen dan jika ini berhasil maka Jaejoong _hyung_ akan memiliki saham sebesar 35 persen"jawab Junsu yang diakhiri dengan seringai kemenangan

Yoochun tersenyum senang mendengar hal itu, "Ternyata kau ada gunanya juga bebek"ejeknya pada Junsu yang langsung melemparkan sebuah pensil ke arah jidat yoochun

"YAAAA…apa yang kau lakukan?Dasar_ namja_ gila" lagi-lagi Yoochun memekik keras yang tidak dipedulikan Junsu yang sudah melangkah keluar dari ruang itu

"Jika Yunho berhasil merayu Dara menjual saham bagiannya maka Jaejoong akan mutlak memiliki perusahaan itu"gumam Yoochun sambil memikirkan rencana selanjutnya

.

.

.

'Joongie…_Eomma_ menemukannya.. lebih dari yang kita targetkan'suara Jinhee terdengar sangat senang

Jaejoong melompat kegirangan sambil mengengam ponselnya, "Benarkah _eomma_?Aku akan menemui _eomma_ 1 jam lagi di café biasa…pastikan tidak ada yang mengikutimu"

'_Eomma _mengerti..'

.

.

.

"_Nugu_?"tanya Yunho yang memasuki kamar mereka sambil membawa 2 kotak besar elegan yang isinya pakaian untuk ke pesta _eomma_ Jung

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan menghambur pada tubuh besar _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya ini hingga 2 kotak yang dipegangnya jatuh berhamburan dilantai apartemen karena Yunho langsung membalas dekapan kuat itu tanpa menghiraukan barang yang jatuh berantakan

"Kau senang sekali?Ada kabar bagus?Siapa yang baru menghubungimu?"tanya Yunho lagi sambil mencium kecil pipi Jaejoong yang memerah karena bahagia

Jaejoong mengecup bibir hati didepannya sebelum mengerling jahil pada Yunho dan menjawab dengan riang, "_namjachingu_ baruku"

Yunho yang melihat kerlingan jahil itu dapat menyimpulkan jika Joongie sedang mempermainkannya sehingga dia berpura-pura marah dan memasang tampang membunuh,"Siapa namanya?Berani sekali dia menganggu milikku..akan kubunuh dia"desisnya dingin

Hhahhahhaaa….tawa itu terdengar merdu di kamar mewah itu, Jaejoong begitu menikmati hubungannya dengan yunho karena _namja_ tampan itu selalu mengerti apa pun tentang dirinya dan sangat mencintainya,"_Eomma_..dia menemukannya Yunnie bear…_eomma_ berhasil menemukan dokumen itu"jelas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum

"Aku ikut senang baby Jae…itu memang hak-mu dan kita akan mendapatkannya kembali…mari kita rayakan"bisik Yunho sambil mengulum telinga sensitif Jaejoong

"Eugghhh..Bear…Kita harus ke pesta bbq _eomma_ Jung..kau lupa?"ujar Jaejoong sambil mengerang karena saat ini ciuman Yunho telah sampai di lehernya yang sangat sensitif, Yunho memberi kecupan dan jilatan kecil di leher jenjang itu. "Auhhh…jangan digigit bear…"pekik Jaejoong saat Yunho memberi beberapa kissmark di leher putih itu

"Baby Jae…kau harum sekali..dan bibir ini manis sekali"usai mengatakan itu Yunho langsung melumat kasar bibir cherry itu dan mengendong tubuh ramping itu ke ranjang king size di kamar mewah itu dan keduanya mulai larut dalam cumbuan panas. Jaejoong membalas tiap lumatan dan belain pada dirinya dengan sama agresifnya dan menjerit bersama untuk menggapai firduas mereka

.

.

.

"Ini masih musim panas _hyung_..kenapa kau menggunakan baju seperti itu untuk pesta bbq?Tidak akan gerah?"tanya Changmin keheranan melihat pakaian Jaejoong yang sepertinya tidak sesuai untuk pesta kebun.

Saat ini Changmin yang pada awalnya ditugaskan nyonya Jung untuk menjemput langsung Jaejoong untuk ke rumahnya sedang mengarahkan mobilnya ke café tempat Jaejoong dan Jinhee berjanji untuk bertemu. Sejak Jaejoong memasuki mobil Changmin sudah merasa _namja_ cantik ini agak aneh dari mulai cara berpakaian hingga cara berjalannya yang agak aneh

Jaejoong melirik kesal _namja_ yang mengantarnya ini,"Tutup mulutmu Jung Changmin!Antarkan saja aku"

"Hahhaaa…jangan bilang kalau kalian melakukan _this n that_ tadi hahhaaaa"tawa setan Changmin membuncah melihat tatapan membunuh Jaejoong yang membuatnya semakin yakin jika _hyung_ mesumnya tadi bercinta habis-habisan dengan _namja_ cantik disampingnya

.

.

Café Paradise

"Ada dengan kakimu Joongie?Kenapa cara jalanmu aneh?"Jinhee menatap aneh Jaejoong yang berdiri di depannya dengan muka ditekuk dan _namja_ jangkung yang tampak tertawa kecil disampingnya

"Lupakan tentang kakiku _eomma_…Sekarang ceritakan apa yang _eomma_ dapat?Aku harus pergi ke pesta bbq _eomma_ Yunho"seru Jaejoong sambil pelan-pelan mendudukan dirinya

Jinhee mengeleng-geleng kepalanya melihat tingkah aneh sang putra,"_Arrasoo_…Tapi kenalkan dulu _eomma_ pada _namja_ tampan disampingmu ini..Kau sangat tidak sopan"cela Jinhee

Changmin tersenyum kecil seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Jinhee,"Jung Changmin_, ahjumma_. Aku adik dari Yunho _hyung_ dan saat ini Jae_ hyung_…aarhhhh..sakitttttttt"pekik Changmin kuat saat kakinya diinjak tanpa perasaan oleh Jaejoong yang mengenakan sepatu boot

Jaejoong melirik sadis pada Changmin yang langsung terdiam walau tidak menyembunyikan cengirannya, "_Eomma_…Cepatlah"desak Jaejoong karena Jinhee malah tertawa melihat interaksi Jaejoong dan adik Yunho. Sangat aneh untuk Jaejoong yang biasa bersikap dingin

"_Eomma_ bukan hanya menemukan dokumen kepemilikan saham _appa_ Lee tapi juga surat wasiat _appa_-mu"

.

.

.

Mansion Jung

Kim Heechul, sang nyonya rumah mewah itu tampak sibuk mengawasi semua pengaturan pesta kecil yang diadakannya. Pesta yang sengaja diselenggarakannya untuk memperkenalkan putra sulungnya, Jung Yunho pada_ namja_ cantik yang sangat disukainya, Kim Jaejoong

Saat ini Yunho sudah tiba dan sedang berada diruang kerja untuk memeriksa beberapa dokumen dan nyonya Jung berharap perkenalan Yunho dan Jaejoong akan membawa pengaruh yang baik bagi sikap dingin putranya

"Changminnn…Kau sudah menjemput Jaejoongie?"pekik nyonya Jung saat menghubungi ponsel putra bungsunya

'Ini Jae hyung sudah duduk manis disampingku _eomma_…Berhentilah menjerit…Kau bisa membuatku tuli dengan suara jelekmu'sahut changmin kurang ajar yang menghasilkan jeritan yang lebih kuat dari sang _eomma_ dan pukulan keras di kepalanya dari Jaejoong

"Anak kurang ajarrrrrrrrrrrrr…Akan kukurangi jatah makanmu selama setahun"omel nyonya Jung yang tidak perduli saat mendengar pekik kesakitan dari anaknya

'Aigooooo….._Eomma_ hampir membuatku tuli dan Jae _hyung_ hampir membuatku bodoh…Apa salahku pada kalian?'keluh Changmin yang menghasilkan cekikikan dari sang _eomma_ dan Jaejoong

"Cepatlah…._Hyung_-mu sudah tiba setengah jam yang lalu"perintah nyonya Jung sembari menutup ponsel

"_Eomma_ bicara dengan siapa?"suara berat itu diikuti tepukan dibahu membuat nyonya Jung agak terkejut

"Omooo…kau mengejutkan _eomma_, Yunho…Dengan adikmu…_Eomma_ ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang"sahut nyonya Jung sambil tertawa senang

Yunho tersenyum kecil, sedari tadi dia memperhatikan setiap tingkah dan mendengar setiap perkataan _eomma_-nya dengan Changmin dan Yunho sangat tahu sang _eomma_ bermaksud memperkenalkannya pada Jaejoong

'Baby Jae…Hanya menunggu waktu saja dan kau akan menjadi nyonya Jung Yunho'batin yunho sambil tersenyum pada nyonya Jung seraya berkata,"Aku akan senang berkenalan dengan orang yang_ eomma_ sukai"

.

.

.

"Aigooooo….Joongie kau cantik sekali"puji nyonya Jung pada penampilan Jaejoong yang mengenakan sweater berwarna baby blue dengan bulu-bulu buatan yang mengelilingi leher jenjangnya dan skinny hitam yang robek dibeberapa tempat serta sepatu boot warna hitam yang matching dengan penampilannya

Awalnya Jaejoong tidak berencana memakai sweater itu karena saat ini masih musim panas tapi karena perbuatan beruang mesum yang sedang menyeringai dibelakang nyonya Jung itulah yang membuatnya terpaksa memakainya untuk menyembunyikan kissmark disekitar bahunya

"Hahhaha…_ahjumma_ bisa saja…Joongie ini tampan dan jauh dari kata cantik"sanggah Jaejoong sambil tertawa kecil

Nyonya Jung tersenyum melihat sikap rendah hati _namja_ didepannya,"Oh ya…Changmin?"tanya nyonya Jung yang tidak melihat Changmin yang disuruhnya menjemput Jaejoong

"_Molla_…Mungkin sudah berburu makanan…."sahut Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang sedang mengedipkan mata padanya

"Omooo…_Ahjumma_ sampai lupa ingin memperkenalkan kau dengan putra sulung _ahjumma_"ujar nyonya Jung sambil berbalik kebelakang untuk menarik lengan Yunho yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi akrab antara _eomma_-nya yang biasanya sombong dengan _namja_ cantik kekasihnya

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho yang biasanya dingin ditarik dan diomeli _eomma_-nya tertawa kecil yang dibalas dengan tatapan mengancam dari _namja_ tampan ini

"Joongie..Kenalkan ini putra sulung _ahjumma_ yang paling tampan, Jung Yunho dan Yunho-ya...ini Kim Jaejoong, pelukis favorit _eomma _dan Changmin"ahjumma Jung dengan semangat memperkenalkan kedua _namja_ itu

Keduanya saling berjabat tangan dan Yunho dengan jahil mengelus telapak tangan Jaejoong yang hampir saja membuat namja cantik itu mendesah kecil

"Annyeong haseyo…"kata keduanya bersamaan yang menimbulkan tawa kecil nyonya Jung yang melihat pipi Jaejoong merona sesaat.

.

.

Sepanjang malam tampak nyonya Jung yang berusaha mendekatkan Yunho dan Jaejoong dari pengaturan tempat duduk hingga meminta Yunho mengantar _namja_ cantik itu pulang

"Aku merasa sedikit bersalah pada _ahjumma_, Bear"gumam Jaejoong pelan saat keduanya duduk di audi yang akan membawa mereka ke apartemen Jung Nuneo

Yunho menatap bertanya,"Waee?Kau tidak melakukan apapun yang salah"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak sebelum berujar pelan,"Kita sudah kenal..bahkan kita adalah pasangan kekasih tapi kita pura-pura tidak saling mengenal dihadapan _ahjuma_"

"Aisss…jangan kau pikirkan itu baby Jae…yang terpenting _eomma_ menyukaimu dan tidak berusaha menjodohkanku dengan Lee Dara lagi..jalani saja dengan pelan.."hibur yunho sambil mengecup pelan tangan Jaejoong yang digengamnya

Jaejoong membalas gengaman itu sama eratnya, "_Saranghae_ Bear"

"_Nado_ baby Jae"

.

.

Mansion Lee

Dara tampak mondar-mandir dikamarnya, sesekali dia menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal melihat laporan hasil penyelidikan manager Shin,"Bagaimana mungkin si bodoh itu tidak dapat menemukan siapa orang yang membantu Jaejoong untuk menghancurkanku"dumelnya penuh emosi

"Aku harus menemui _appa_…mungkin dengan bantuan _appa_, aku bisa menemukan jawabannya atau aku akan minta bantuan Yunho _oppa_"gumam dara.

Drrrttt…drrrtt…ponsel Dara berdering kencang hingga mengejutkan _yoeja_ yang sedang berpikir keras itu,"Waeee…"Dara diam sejenak mendengar suara diseberang ponselnya dan dalam sekejap raut muka _yoeja _itu mengeras,"Tidak…_ahjumma_ Jung tidak pernah lagi menghubungi setelah gagalnya makan siang yang direncanakannya dulu

"….."

"Hhahhaaa…tenanglah manager Shin…aku tidak peduli dengan tidak diundangnya aku pada pesta bbq itu….yang paling penting sekarang Jung Yunho ada ditanganku"ujar Dara dengan sombong pada manajer Shin yang ternyata menghubunginya untuk memberitahu perihal pesta bbq yang diselenggarakan nyonya Jung

"…"

"Mungkin Jung Yunho berpikir ini bukan saat yang tepat memperkenalkanku pada keluarganya"sahut Dara penuh percaya diri pada manager Shin sambil mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka

.

.

.

"Dia tidak curiga?"tanya seorang _namja _cantik pada manager Shin yang sedang duduk didepannya

Manager Shin mengeleng pelan dan berkata,"Tidak…Dia sangat percaya diri dan bahkan dia tidak menyadari jika Jung Corp tidak memperpanjang kontraknya lagi"

Jaejoong menyeringai dingin pada namja berusia akhir 30-an yang menjadi manager dara selama 2 tahun ini dan sekarang manager Shin bekerja padanya karena dia tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Dara yang sewenang-wenang dan sering menghinanya

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu..Berikan dia beberapa kontrak kecil dan kemudian bayar pihak yang mengontraknya dengan harga yang lebih tinggi untuk memecatnya….Jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi Park Yoochun"ujar Jaejoong dingin seraya melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja di galerinya itu

'Mengerikan'pikir manager Shin mendengar suara itu

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian….

Suasana café elegan itu tampak sepi, mungkin karena jam makan siang telah lewat beberapa jam yang lalu. Tampak seorang _namja_ cantik melangkah masuk sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling café mewah itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _agassi_?"tanya seorang pelayan yang menghampirinya

Jaejoong, sang _namja_ cantik itu memberikan pandangan menusuk pada pelayan yang berani sekali memanggilnya _agassi_,"Kau tidak punya mata?Aku ini _namja_!"desis Jaejoong pada pelayan yang memucat karena suara dingin itu

'Joongieeee…..Jongieeeeee…Ahjumma disini'suara memekik disertai lambaian tangan itu menarik perhatian Jaejoong dari si pelayan

.

.

Jaejoong membungkuk hormat pada _yoeja _dihadapannya yang menimbulkan senyum senang pada _yoeja_ itu

'Benar-benar sopan dan aku makin yakin akan menjodohkannya pada Yunho'batin nyonya Jung seraya memandang lekat Jaejoong yang tampak menarik dengan pakaian casualnya

Jaejoong agak heran dengan permintaan nyonya Jung untuk menemuinya saat ini yang kemudian diutarakannya langsung,"Ada perlu apa _ahjumma_ menghubungiku?Sepertinya sangat penting"

Nyonya Jung tertawa kecil mendengar nada heran itu,"Apa _ahjumma_ tidak boleh merindukanmu?"

"Tentu boleh _ahjumma_"sahut Jaejoong mengiyakan. Pandangan _ahjumma_ aneh sekali, dia memandangku dan kemudian tersenyum sendiri ihhhh…

"Joongie..Bagaimana menurutmu Yunho?"tanya nyonya Jung tanpa basa-basi pada _namja_ cantik yang membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapannya

'Ternyata tebakan si beruang itu tepat sekali. _Ahjumma _Jung tidak akan menunggu lama untuk berusaha menjodohkan kami…anak dan ibu sama saja'gumam Jaejoong dalam hati

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab,"Yunho-sii? Dia baik dan sangat ramah padaku. Kenapa _ahjumma_ menanyakan hal itu?Ada yang salah?"Jaejoong memasang tampang polos dan ingin tahu

Lagi-lagi nyonya Jung tersenyum walaupun dalam hati mengerutu pada putra sulungnya 'Sangat ramah…aissshh…ternyata anak itu juga tertarik pada Joongie…selama hidupnya mana pernah seorang Jung Yunho ramah pada siapapun'. Jaejoong menanti dengan sabar apa yang akan diutarakan nyonya Jung yang tampak larut dari pikirannya sendiri

"_Ahjumma_.."

"Aigoooo…Mianhe Joongie.._Ahjumma_ jadi melamun hhahaa..tidak ada yang salah koq, hanya saja _ahjumma_ sekali ingin mempererat hubungan Joongie dan Yunho. Kalau Joongie setuju karena menurut _ahjumma_ kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi"seru nyonya Jung dengan bersemangat

"Jadi…apa kau mau Joongie?"desak nyonya Jung lagi yang melihat Jaejoong terdiam tanpa merespon perkataannya

"_Ahjumma_ bukannya Joongie menolak..tapi..Yunho-sii itu _namja_ yang punya kedudukan tinggi, apa mau dia dengan Joongie yang hanya seorang pelukis?"sahut Jaejoong pelan

"Baiklah..kalo begitu kau tidak menolakkan Joongie?Dan kau bukan hanya seorang pelukis tapi kau adalah pilihan _ahjumma_…itulah yang penting…kalau begitu akan _ahjumma_ atur semua, kau tenang saja"seru nyonya Jung memutuskan sepihak

Setelah mengobrol beberapa saat akhirnya keduanya berpisah, keduanya mencapai tujuannya. Jaejoong mendapatkan dukungan dari Kim Heechul, _eomma _dari Jung Yunho dan nyonya Jung memperoleh keinginannya untuk menjodohkan putranya dengan _namja_ yang disukainya

.

.

Langit Seoul tampak gemerlap karena kerlipan ribuan lampu jalan, Jaejoong duduk merenung sambil menunggu kepulangan Yunho yang sedang menemui Dara

'Setahun yang lalu, aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau aku akan menemukan orang yang dengan tulus mencintaiku apa adanya dan yang paling tidak pernah kubayangkan adalah aku akan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang _namja_. Hubungan yang diawali dengan niat buruk. Yunho-ya semoga kau akan tetap mencintaiku apa pun yang terjadi' lamun Jaejoong sambil menyesap _red wine_

Huff..pelukan erat terasa dipinggangnya disertai hembusan nafas di leher jenjangnya yang membuat sedikit tersentak

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan baby Jae?"bisik Yunho sambil mengecup pipi Jaejoong

Jaejoong berbalik dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher kuat _namja_ tampan itu,"Kapan kau datang Bear?_Mianhe_ aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Dara?" tanya pelan

Yunho membalas dekapan itu dengan erat,"Aku akan mengatakannya jika kau mengatakan padaku apa yang kau pikirkan"ucap Yunho pada sambil membelai lembut leher jenjang Jaejoong

"Kita..Aku memikirkan tentang kita"gumam Jaejoong pelan. Otaknya mulai kacau karena belaian dan kecupan Yunho yang hampir membuatnya mendesah

Yunho melepaskan dekapannya untuk menatap mata doe itu dan bertanya,"Menyesal?"

Mata doe itu mengerjap pelan seraya berbisik,"Menyesal? Tidak..Aku tidak menyesal mencintai seorang Jung Yunho.."kemudian Jaejoong menyambung ucapannya saat melihat Yunho akan berbicara "Tapi mungkin Jung Yunho akan menyesal telah mencintai Kim Jaejoong. _Namja_ licik, penuh dendam dan selalu memanfaatkanmu"Jaejoong mengucapkan itu dengan suara bergetar dan mata berair yang dipalingkannya dari tatapan _namja_ tampan dihadapannya

Yunho meraih wajah cantik itu dan mengecup bibir cherry itu penuh cinta disertai lumatan-lumatan kecil yang membuat isakan jaejoong teredam dan kemudian merangkup wajah itu dengan kedua tangan besarnya dan berkata dengan tegas,"Dengar baby Jae..Aku Jung Yunho akan selalu dan selamanya mencintai Kim Jaejoong walau kau sejahat dan selicik apapun..Aku tidak perduli semua itu..Selama kau ada disisiku apapun akan kulakukan untukmu…Sekarang hapus air mata itu, baby Jae tidak boleh menitikkan air mata, hanya kebahagiaan dan kemenangan yang akan kau peroleh"mata musang itu menatap tajam mata doe yang sekarang berlinang air mata

Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia mendengar ungkapan posesif itu, benar-benar seorang Jung Yunho. Jaejoong meraih leher kekar itu untuk mencium bibir hati itu dengan kuat. Yunho membiarkan jaejoong melumat bibirnya bahkan memasukkan lidah kecilnya kedalam mulut _namja_ tampan itu. Perang lidah dan saliva terjadi hingga kedua kehabisan oksigen

Jaejoong terengah-engah saat melepaskan ciumannya, "_Saranghae_ bear"bisiknya sambil menyusupkan kepalanya ke dada bidang itu

"_Nado_..sekarang kita lanjutkan di kamar"bisik Yunho sambil mengendong Jaejoong yang kembali mencium panas bibir namja tampan itu

.

.

.

"Ughhh…More faster bear…ughhh"erangan dan desahan Jaejoong menjadi alunan musik yang indah didalam kamar mewah itu dan _namja _yang sedang diatasnya sedang bergerak dengan cepat memenuhi permintaan sang_ namja_ cantik belahan jiwanya

Jaejoong memeluk erat leher kokoh itu saat dia mencapai puncak kenikmatannya,"Jangan dikeluarkan dulu bear…eughhh…aku suka merasakan kau ada didalamku..asshh.."desah Jaejoong kuat saat merasa junior si beruang pervert kembali mengeras didalam holenya

Yunho terkekeh kecil mendengar permintaan itu, semakin hari _namja_ cantik semakin berani untuk mengimbangi gairahnya bahkan sekarang Jaejoong minta untuk tidak langsung dikeluarkan,"Little Jung suka pada sarangnya…jadi baby Jae…one more time?"bisik Yunho dibibir cherry itu sebelum melumatnya kuat dan sebelum Jaejoong sempat menjawab, Yunho kembali mengerakkan tubuhnya sehingga jawaban Jaejoong kembali berubah menjadi erangan dan desahan

"Bearrrrr…..Uggghhhh….I'm cominggg…."jerit Jaejoong kuat

"Together baby Jae…"Yunho mendekap kuat tubuh ramping yang menyatu dengan tubuhnya untuk kesekian kalinya

"Love you Bear"

"Love you baby Jae" bisik keduanya bersamaan

'Aku mencintaimu Jaejoongie…Bagaimanapun dirimu…Hanya kau..Now and forever'sumpah Yunho dalam hati sambil mengecup kening Jaejoong yang sudah tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Lee Cheon Suk menghempas kuat pintu kamar Dara, Dara yang sedang membaca majalah di sofa sontak bangkit duduknya. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah melihat _appa_-nya tampak semarah ini, bahkan saat dia membuat Jaejoong terusir dari rumah ini sang _appa_ tetap diam dan mendukungnya

"_Appa eodiga_?"tanya Dara pelan saat melihat tatapan membunuh yang di layangkan _appa_ Lee padanya

Appa Lee melemparkan sebuah dokumen pada dara sambil membentak keras,"Jelaskan pada _appa_…Apa maksudnya kau menjual 35 persen sahammu pada Jung Yunho?"

Dara terdiam 'Apa yang harus kukatakan'

.

.

.

Tebeceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….

.

.

CUAP-CUAP :

Omoooooooooo….Makin gk jelas ya?Makin ribet?Uda lumayan banyak kan Yunjae moment?Mianhe kalo ada beberapa bagian yang terasa aneh karena gw tambahin pas nge-edit atau pas ide mampir begitu aja…makin kesini, gw makin cemburu sama Joongie…hiksss…pengennnn punya namjachingu seperti Yunpaaaa….#abaikan…tapi tetap yang seperti sebelum2nya gw bilang ending nih ff abal-abal gw gk bakal angst…tetap yang the best buat Jaejoongie hhehehee

Ada nya PM katanya harusnya JJ lbh kejam…tapi mianhe..di ff ini gw bakal berusaha buat JJ hanya mengunakan akalnya untuk menjatuhkan Dara…karena menurut gw, Joongie dan Dara pernah tinggal bersama sejak kecil so sedikit byk adalah perasaan sayang walau secuil hehhehe…

**Thankssssssssssssssssss** dan **big hugssss** buat **reader** baru, buat yang menyempatkan waktu buat **riview**, buat yang mem-**favorite** dan mem-**follow** ff ini….dukungannya sangaatttt berarti buat gw^_^

* : hheheh iya…ahjumma jung memang aneh

*gothiclolita89 : ini uda lanjut….woww boleh juga idenya..gpp kan tar kalo gw pake?

* : dara uda mulai merasa menderita koq

* .96 : gomawo uda riview ya..

*gwansim84 : changmin emank daebak..gomawo uda baca

*irengiovanny : idem..mau ny yang cepat..tp byk yang protes huuhuhuhu

*ShinJiWoo920202 : dunia yunjae emank indah hehhehe..

*fuyu cassippeia : setujuuuuuu….semua orang punya alasan untuk jahat

*yoon HyunWoon : ini uda lanjut..gomawo uda baca

*littlecupcake noona : gomawooo uda baca…

*hanasukie : welcome new reader…moga2 suka ff gw ya

*dienha : hehhehe…itulah minnie

*WinterAqua17 : ini uda lanjut..

*MaxMin : gk bakal gw biarin appa jatuh cinta ke dara hmpfhh..

*KymIcho : moga2 suka terus ya ff ini..gomawo uda baca

*jema agassi : yup…akal bakal diasah nih..

*Selena : gomawoo…terus baca ya

Mungkin agak lama baru bisa update chap 7 ya….bakal sibuk banget bulan Mei ini hhehee…sibuk donlot drama Triangle Jaejoong…moga2 Jaema bakal hepi ending ya di drama Triangle^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : LOVE GAME**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Cast : Jung Yunho 30 thn**

** Kim jaejoong 25 thn**

** And other casts…**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR,no bashing, alur lambat, eyd berantakan, membosankan karena terlalu detail dll**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_***

**.**

"**Aku akan mengambil kembali milikku beserta bunganya"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAP 7

Flashback on

"_Aku setuju menjual sahamku pada oppa dengan 1 syarat"sahut Dara dengan suara manja pada Yunho yang duduk didepannya sambil menikmati secangkir ekspresso dengan santai_

_Yunho melirik yeoja yang sedang tersenyum itu dingin,"Apa?"_

'_Akhirnya kau akan jadi milikku Jung Yunho'girang dara dalam hati,"Aku ingin oppa menjadi namjachingu-ku"_

_Yunho tertawa kecil dan berguman,"Dasar bodoh". Dara yang tidak mendengar gumanan itu terus tersenyum manis menanti jawaban dari Yunho_

"_Baiklah…Aku akan menjadi namjachingu-mu setelah kau menjual saham itu padaku…Jung Corp sangat membutuhkan saham itu Dara-sii"ujar Yunho menyakinkan Dara_

_Dalam hati Yunho tersenyum senang, keinginan baby Jae akan segera tercapai. Yoeja bodoh ini akan masuk dalam perangkapku_

Flashback off

.

.

.

"Dan kau dengan bodohnya menandatangani dokumen penjualan saham itu tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu?_Paboooooo_!"murka _appa_ Lee pada Dara yang sedang menunduk ketakutan

"_Anio appa_…Aku menyetujuinya karena Yunho _oppa_ bilang Jung Corp butuh bantuan"gumam Dara pelan dan aku memang tidak membacanya, tambahnya dalam hati,"Dan sekarang aku sudah menjadi _yoejachingu_-nya..Bukankah itu bagus, _appa_?"tambah Dara untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari kemarahan sang _appa_

'Jung Corp butuh bantuan?Tidak mungkin…tapi..'Lee Cheon Suk terdiam sesaat, pikirannya berjalan cepat. Jika Dara bisa menjadi menantu dari keluarga Jung maka semua masalahnya akan selesai karena jika dibandingkan kekayaan keluarga Jung, perusahaan Lee tidaklah berarti apa-apa. Dia tidak butuh lagi perusahaan milik ayah kandung Jaejoong dan mungkin saja dia dapat mendirikan perusahaan baru dari simpanannya dan dengan bantuan Jung Yunho

Dara menatap penuh tanya pada _appa_ Lee, sudah beberapa menit berlalu dan tampaknya sang _appa _larut dari pemikirannya sendiri,"_Appa…Appaa_…"panggil Dara pelan

"Baiklah….Kali ini _appa_ maafkan tapi kau harus berusaha secepat mungkin membuat Jung Yunho menikahimu dan mengembalikan saham milikmu. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Jung Corp tidak mungkin mengalami kesulitan apa pun jadi berhati-hatilah pada Jung Yunho dan bertindaklah cerdik"ujar _appa_ Lee keras pada Dara yang hanya mengangguk

"Eh..Dara-ya..Hati-hatilah pada adik tirimu"ujar _appa_ Lee sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar putrinya yang tercengang mendengar peringatan sang ayah. Lee Cheon Suk tahu bahwa Jaejoong-lah yang membuat Dara kehilangan beberapa pekerjaannya walau hingga kini mereka tidak tahu siapa yang membantu _namja _cantik itu

.

.

.

Apartemen Jung Nuneo

Ting..Tong…

Jaejoong bergegas membuka pintu apartemen bahkan ditangannya masih mengengam pisau yang digunakannya untuk mengiris wortel karena dia sedang memasak saat bel berbunyi nyaring.

Di depan pintu tampak seorang _namja_ yang sedang tersenyum manis dengan mata berbinar-binar,"_Nugu_.."tanya Jaejoong heran karena _namja_ itu terus tersenyum padanya

"Jaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee _hyungggg_…Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu langsung denganmu…_Aigoooo_…Kau cantik sekali…Dimana kau melakukan perawatan?Kulitmu putih sekali dan model rambut itu…Omooooo..Aku juga ingin punya model rambut seperti milikmu"_namja _itu memeluk Jaejoong dengan penuh semangat dan sangat erat bahkan saat ini _namja _itu sibuk memegang rambut Jaejoong tanpa peduli sang pemilik rambut sedang terkejut karena mendapat serbuan mendadak dari _namja_ asing

Yunho yang menyusul Jaejoong ke pintu depan melihat pelukan brutal hingga berseru keras,"Su-ie..Su-ie"panggilnya geram Junsu yang tampak sibuk memeluk Jaejoong tanpa menghiraukan Yunho

Yunho melihat tatapan permohonan dari Jaejoong yang keliatan susah bernafas karena eratnya pelukan sepupunya itu,"Kim Junsuuuuu….Lepaskan Jaejoongie sekarang juga!"teriak Yunho keras

Junsu sontak melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong ,"_Mianheee hyung_…Aku hanya terlalu senang bisa bertemu Jae _hyung_"gumamnya pelan sambil melirik Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sekarang berdiri bersisian

"Kim Junsu_ imnida_, aku sepupu _namja _dingin dan tukang marah itu"tunjuk Junsu pada Yunho saat memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jaejoong

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum,"Ayo masuk…Lupakan saja _namja _tukang marah itu"sahut Jaejoong seraya meraih tangan Junsu dan menariknya masuk dan mengacuhkan Yunho yang sedang kesal

.

.

Saat ini sofa ruang tamu apartemen mewah itu tampak ditempati oleh 5 _namja_ yang terlibat pembicaraan yang cukup serius tentang nasib perusahaan Lee dan Lee Dara. Yoochun dan Changmin datang pada saat makan malam tadi

"Jadi saat ini berapa saham yang dimiliki Jaejoong di perusahaan Lee?"tanya Yunho pada Yoochun dan Junsu yang duduk dihadapannya. Kedatangan Junsu dan Yoochun memang atas panggilan Yunho untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dan penyelidikan mereka sedangkan Changmin, sang adik datang karena masakan Jaejoong

Yoochun melirik Junsu sekilas, yang mendapat anggukan malas dari _namja_ manis itu "_Arraso_…Aku yang akan menjelaskan, saat ini saham Jae diperusahaan itu hampir 70% dan itu sudah termasuk saham milikmu dan saham Dara yang berhasil kau peroleh. Dan aku sedang membujuk beberapa pemegang saham yang tersisa untuk menjual sahamnya"

Yunho tampak berpikir mendengar penjelasan Yoochun yang secara tidak langsung menyatakan bahwa kapan saja Jaejoong bisa mengambil kembali perusahaan Lee "Yunn..Yunniee…Apa yang kau pikirkan?"suara lembut Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya, Jaejoong menatapnya bingung yang hanya dibalas gengaman erat tangannya pada tangan ramping itu

Interaksi mereka tidak terlepas dari tatapan heran dari Junsu, seumur hidup mengenal dan beberapa tahun bekerja dengan sepupunya baru kali ini ia melihat Yunho memandang seseorang dengan lembut dan penuh cinta

"Yoochun, aku ingin kau dan Junsu menyebar isu jika perusahaan Lee sedang terlibat utang dan akan mengalami kebangkrutan"perintah dingin Yunho otomatis membuat Junsu tersadar dari lamunannya, yaaa…Si dingin Jung Yunho kembali pikirnya

Yoochun menyeringai mendengar perintah itu, "Itu juga yang kupikirkan…Hal itu akan membuat pemegang saham yang tertinggal akan menjual sahamnya secepat mungkin"cetusnya

"_Hyung_…Mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk masalah menyebar gosip itu"seru Changmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengar rapat dadakan itu sambil mengunyah cemilan

Jaejoong melayangkan pandangan aneh pada Changmin yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan seringai jahil,"Tidak….Jangan kau katakan jika kau akan minta bantuan Kyu…Omoooo….sudah cukup galeriku kau jadikan tempat menyimpan berbagai lukisan anehmu"pekik jaejoonng yang menimbulkan tawa dari Changmin dan tatapan aneh dari yang lain karena tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan keduanya

"Bisa kalian jelaskan ada apa ini? Dan siapa Kyu?"tanya Yunho mengedarkan pandangan ke orang-orang yang duduk didepannya

Jaejoong menghela nafas berat seraya merangkul erat tangan Yunho,"_Arraa_…Aku yang akan menjelaskan…Kyu adalah _namjachingu_ adikmu dan dia…sama gila dan evil dengan adikmu…mereka punya ide gila untuk melukis pose-pose _nude_ dan itu dilakukan di galeriku….Kau dengar _bearr_?Di galeriku!"tekan Jaejoong diakhir penjelasannya yang makin membingungkan Yunho karena bukankah jaejoong seorang pelukis, pasti dia pernah melukis pose nude juga. Melihat tatapan Yunho, Jaejoong berseru keras menjelaskan,"Mereka melukis tubuh polos…telanjang.._naked_…dan aku tidak suka!"

"_Hyung_…Itu seni..Dan kau tidak boleh marah hahaa"tawa Changmin membuat Jaejoong makin berang

Yoochun mengangkat alis melihat Jaejoong yang tampak kekanakkan saat bersama Changmin, "Sebaiknya kalian jelaskan siapa Kyu ini dan bagaimana dia bisa membantu kita…dan Jae._.Nude_ itu memang seni untuk pelukis"ujar Yoochun dengan bijak yang diiyakan Junsu

"Kyu adalah _namjachingu_-ku seperti kata Jae _hyung_ dan kenapa Kyu bisa membantu…Itu karena Kyu adalah seorang _hacker_ jadi untuk menyebarkan gosip itu hanya masalah gampang saja"jelas Changmin

"Jadi kenapa Joongie tidak mau melibatkan Kyu?"tanya Yunho sambil menatap jaejoong yang masih diam

Changmin melirik jaejoong sebelum berseru "Karena Kyu ingin menitipkan sebagian lukisannya juga di galeri dan Jae_ hyung_ anti lukisan nude"

Yunho dan Yoochun mengangguk mengerti walau masih heran dengan sikap anti Jaejoong pada lukisan _nude_"Tenanglah baby Jae..Jika galeri sampai penuh dengan lukisan _nude_, aku akan membuka galeri baru untukmu"janji Yunho menenangkan namja cantik disampingnya yang sedang gusar

'Ide bagus Yunho _hyung_…Jadi aku dan Kyu bisa memiliki galeri sendiri'hahhahha tawa setan Changmin dalam hati

.

.

.

Mirotic Clun

Kerlap-kerling lampu di club itu tampak menyilaukan mata diiringi dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga, banyaknya manusia yang berliuk-liuk dilantai dansa menambah panas suasana di club itu. Di salah satu meja yang tersebar disekeliling tempat hiburan itu tampak Lee Dara sedang bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya, berbagai jenis minuman keras dan makanan ringan memenuhi meja dihadapan mereka

"Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pewaris Jung itu?"tanya _yoeja_ muda dengan _make up over_ kepada Dara yang sedang meneguk minumannya

_Yeoja _lainnya terkikik mendengar pertanyaan temannya,"Mungkin Dara sudah dicampakkan si Jung itu"ujarnya sambil tertawa keras yang diikuti beberapa _yoeja_ lainnya

Dara yang merasa dirinya menjadi bahan tertawaan temannya mulai emosi dan berseru dengan suara keras untuk menandingi hentakan musik,"Si Jung itu sudah tunduk padaku dan tak lama lagi aku pasti akan menjadi nyonya Jung!Kalian lihat saja"sahutnya dengan yakin

"Pantas saja kau sekarang tidak perlu bekerja lagi"sindir _yeoja_ dengan _make up_ berlebihan tadi karena sudah beberapa bulan ini Dara tidak pernah lagi terlihat di lokasi syuting manapun dan dari rumor yang beredar _yeoja_ sombong itu dipecat oleh hampir semua perusahaan yang mengontraknya dan pekerjaannya dialihkan pada sang adik tiri, Kim Jaejoong yang diakui oleh hampir semua teman Dara jika Jaejoong tampak lebih cantik walaupun dia seorang _namja_ dan disukai semua orang

'Besok aku harus menemui Yunho_ oppa_, sudah beberapa hari ini dia sulit sekali dihubungi'gumam Dara sambil meneguk minuman dan tidak menghiraukan ocehan teman-temannya

"Heiiii…Hei…Kalian lihat?Itu…Disudut sebelah sana…"tunjuk _yeoja_ yang baru saja menjerit kearah seberang ruangan di club malam itu

Dara ikut menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk temannya,"_Nugu_?"tanyanya bingung karena tidak merasa mengenali siapapun yang berada disudut ruangan itu karena penerangan yang minim dan lautan manusia yang memenuhi lantai dansa

"Jaejoong, adik tirimu…Bersama siapa dia?"ujar _yoeja _itu lagi penasaran pada _namja_ yang sedang membelakangi meraka dan memeluk Jaejoong erat

Dara mengelengkan kepalanya tidak perduli, "_Molla_.."

.

.

.

Apartemen Jung Nuneo

"Yunnieee…Ayolah..Sekali saja..Aku sangat ingin pergi ke Mirotic Club. Kau tahu bukan aku tak pernah kesana"bujuk Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sama sekali tidak bergeming. Sebenarnya Yunho tidak ingin menolak keinginan Jaejoong, hanya saja saat ini badan Jaejoong sedikit demam dan dia sangat khawatir dengan_ namja_ cantik ini

"Yunniee bear.._Jeball_.."puppy eyes itu sungguh melemahkan Yunho. 'Akan kubunuh Changmin yang mengajak Jaejoong kesana'geram Yunho dalam hati

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke kamar, Jaejoong yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa merengut kesal dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya

"Kau tidak ingin menukar pakaianmu baby Jae?Kau akan mengenakan piyama itu ke club?"tanya Yunho yang geli melihat tingkah imut Jaejoong yang sekarang menghambur ke pelukannya setelah mencerna apa yang diucapkannya

"_Gomawoooo…Saranghae_ Yunnie-ah.."_namja_ cantik itu langsung menuju kamar dan membuka lemari pakaian super besarnya dan mulai memilih apa yang cocok dikenakannya

Yunho memeluk tubuh ramping yang masih terasa hangat itu dengan lembut,"Jadi apa hadiah untukku baby Jae?"

Cuppp…kecupan kecil itu begitu saja mendarat di bibir Yunho yang kemudian langsung melumat bibir merah itu dan berusaha memasukkan lidahnya untuk mengekplorasi mulut _namja_ cantik itu. Ciuman itu berlangsung panas dan lama disertai belaian lembut Yunho di tubuh ramping itu hingga Jaejoong memukul ringan dada bidang itu untuk melepaskan ciuman Yunho

"Eughhh…Ughhh…Bear…Kau curang"ucap Jaejoong sambil terengah-engah kehabisan nafas yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman lebar dari Yunho

.

.

Pasangan serasi itu melangkah masuk dengan anggun ke dalam Mirotic Club, Yunho yang mengenakan pakaian kasual dan Jaejoong yang mengenakan v-neck hitam yang robek-robek dibagian perut , skinny jeans pas kaki, sepatu boot tinggi serta kacamata hitam tampak sangat mempesona hingga membuat berpuluh-puluh mata di club itu memelototinya walaupun _namja_ cantik itu tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Changmin yang sudah menunggunya bersama Kyuhyun,_namjachingu-_nya

"Yunnie…itu lihat..Kyu sedang melambai pada kita"jerit Jaejoong ditelinga Yunho karena suara musik yang keras tidak memungkinkannya berbicara pelan. Usai mengatakan itu, _namja _cantik itu langsung menarik lengan Yunho kearah sudut ruangan tempat seorang _namja_ yang tampak seumuran dengan Changmin dan Jaejoong sedang melambaikan tangan, _namja_ itu tampak manis walaupun ada kesan dingin dimata hazelnya

Kyu menghampiri Jaejoong yang akhirnya berhasil melewati kerumunan orang yang sedang menari dan berseru keras, "Aku pikir aku harus menyelamatkan _hyung_ hahhaha…ternyata tubuh kecil itu kuat juga ya"kata Kyu tajam yang langsung mendapat injakan pada kakinya oleh Jaejoong "Auuuwww…"pekiknya keras pada Jaejoong yang menyeringai sadis padanya

"Makanya jangan selalu mengataiku..Dasar evil…Sial sekali hidupku harus bertemu dengan 2 evil setiap hari"balas Jaejoong tajam sambil tertawa keras kemudian menoleh kebelakang "Yunnie..ini Kyu…dan Kyu..ini…"ucapan perkenalan Jaejoong dipotong begitu saja oleh Kyu, "Jung Yunho, pemilik Jung Corp dan _hyung_ dari Changminnie yang sibuk makan"

"Hai Kyu…Senang bertemu denganmu"ucap Yunho pada Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong

"Minnieee…Jangan makan terus..Ini Jae _hyung_ dan _hyung_-mu sudah tiba"seru Kyu pada Changmin yang dari tadi memang tidak memperdulikan kedatangan pasangan Yunjae

"Biarkan saja Kyu…Aku ingin minum Yunnie.."pinta Jaejoong manja

"Tunggu sebentar…Akan kubelikan"_namja _tampan itu segera berjalan menuju bartender untuk memesan segelas _orange juice_ karena kondisi tubuh Jaejoong tidak mengizinkannya meminum alkohol. Sambil menunggu pesanan, Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan yang tampak penuh dan tawa keras dari sekelompok_ yeoja_ menarik perhatiannya 'Dara?Bukankah itu Lee Dara..Apa yang dilakukannya disini…Jangan sampai dia melihatku dengan Jaejoong..Belum saatnya dia tahu Jaejoong adalah _namjachingu_-ku'gumam Yunho dalam hati. Setelah mengambil minumannya_, namja_ tampan itu segera menghampiri meja dengan Jaejoong dan yang lainnya duduk

"Joongie kita harus segera pergi"ujar Yunho sambil menyodorkan juicenya.

Jaejoong menatap tidak puas, mereka baru tiba bahkan dia belum menari, "Aku tidak mau….Kita baru saja tiba"sahutnya menolak keras

"Kenapa begitu cepat _hyung_?"timpal Kyuhyun yang diikuti tatapan bertanya Changmin

Yunho berdecak kesal, jika tidak dituruti Jaejoong memang bisa sangat keras kepala dan saat ini mereka harus segera menghindar, "Dara ada disini…Disebelah ujung ruangan". Ketiga _namja_ dimeja itu sontak melihat ke seberang ruangan dan benar..Lee Dara ada di Mirotic Club

"_Arraso_…Kita pulang Bear"Jaejoong langsung menarik tangan besar itu menuju pintu keluar club

.

.

"Minnie…Menurutmu apakah cukup jika Lee Dara hanya merosot karirnya?"seringai Kyu sambil mengecup kecil bibir Changmin

Changmin tahu apa yang ada dipikiran _namjachingu_-nya yang sedang ingin berbuat jahat, "Tidak..Itu belum cukup…Akan lebih hebat kalau dia juga menjadi pecandu"seringai yang sama muncul di bibir Changmin disertai mata yang berkilat dingin

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Sejak menjalin hubungan dengan Changmin, dia serasa menemukan pasangan jiwa untuk berbuat kenakalan dan tindakan-tindakan ekstrim lainnya. Changmin selalu bisa mengimbanginya dan saat ini disamping membantu Jaejoong, keduanya juga ingin bermain sedikit dengan Lee Dara

.

.

.

Kamar hotel itu tampak berantakan dengan bedcover yang berceceran dilantai dan pakaian yang bertebaran. _Yeoja_ yang berbaring ditengah ranjang mulai menunjukkan dirinya akan bangun karena keluar erangan kecil dari mulutnya yang disertai keryitan didahinya karena rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya saat matanya memicing karena sinar matahari yang menyeruak dari gorden yang tersingkap

"Ughhh…Sakit sekali kepalaku"erangnya kecil sambil membuka mata. "Dimana ini?"_yoeja_ yang tenyata adalah Dara mulai melihat kesekeliling kamar hotel "Bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini dan kenapa aku tidak berpakaian?"gumannya pada diri sendiri

Dara berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya tapi dia meringis tajam saat merasa sakit dan ngilu pada bagian bawah tubuhnya 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi' Dara berusaha berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Saat membuka pintu kamar mandi, di kaca tertempel secarik kertas yang berisi tulisan yang seketika membuat Dara menjerit histeris

'**Kami sangat menikmati malam yang indah denganmu, Lee Dara. Bahkan kami membuat rekamannya. Tubuhmu benar-benar indah dan pelayananmu sangat memuaskan'**

"Tidakkkk…..Apa maksudnya?...Mereka merekam?..Siapa mereka?…Jung Yunho tidak boleh tahu ini..aku tidak mau Yunho _oppa_ meninggalku…Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh tahu"

Dara bergegas mengenakan pakaian dan keluar dari hotel itu secepatnya walaupun tubuhnya serasa hancur tanpa menyadari ada 2 pasang mata yang mengamatinya sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan

.

.

.

"_Yeoja_ bodoh….Mau-mau saja menerima minuman dari _namja _asing…Rasakan itu"ujar Kyu sadis sambil tertawa. Kyu membenci _noona_ tiri Jaejoong itu bukan tanpa alasan, _yeoja _itulah yang menyebabkan _hyung_-nya bunuh diri 2 tahun yang lalu dan saat inilah Kyu punya kesempatan untuk membalasnya. Kyu meminta beberapa _namja _di club untuk bercinta dengan Dara setelah ia memberikan obat perangsang pada minuman Dara

Changmin mendekap erat_ namjachingu_-nya,"Kau puas?"tanyanya lembut

"Belum…Bukankah ini bagus Minnie?Selain aku membantu Jae _hyung_..Aku juga bisa membuat _yoeja_ itu merasakan apa yang _hyung_-ku rasakan"seru Kyu dingin

.

.

.

'Mianhee Dara..Saat ini aku sedang sangat sibuk'

"Tapi _oppa_..Sudah beberapa minggu ini kita tidak bertemu…Aku rindu padamu"ujar Dara memelas pada Yunho melalui ponselnya

'Mppckkk…Ughh…Sekarang aku tidak punya waktu'

Dara menatap nanar pada ponsel ditangannya. Yunho menutup ponselnya begitu saja dan suara apa itu..seperti suara..ciuman?Yunho _oppa_?Dengan siapa?

'Apa yang harus kukatakan pada _appa_ yang mendesakku untuk mengambil kembali saham 35% itu'kepala Dara hampir pecah memikirkan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya, mulai dari teror sms hingga foto-foto kejadian malam itu yang dikirimkan padanya hingga sikap Yunho yang dingin sejak dia menjual saham miliknya apalagi beberapa hari ini tubuhnya terasa aneh, dia sering mengigil dan menginginkan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa. Malam ini dia akan ke club dan membeli minuman itu lagi. Setelah minum biasanya dia akan segar kembali. Masalah lainnya akan diurusnya nanti

.

.

Apartemen Jung Nuneo

"Kau nakal sekali…Bagaimana kalau dia mendengar suaramu?"gumam Yunho seraya mengigit hidung mungil itu karena Jaejoong sengaja menciumnya dalam saat Dara menghubunginya. Beberapa saat yang lalu keduanya memang sedang menikmati makan siang yang berakhir panas di ranjang king size yang sekarang tampak berantakan

Jaejoong tertawa lembut sambil berbisik ditelinga Yunho, "Aku tidak peduli.."kemudian mengulumnya yang menimbulkan erangan dari _namja_ tampan dibawahnya.

"Baby Jae..Beberapa hari lagi aku akan mengumumkan jika aku menjual saham perusahaan Lee milikku"cetus Yunho sambil mendekap Jaejoong yang sedang menyelusuri dadanya dengan jari-jari lentiknya

Jaejoong menatap mata musang itu sebelum bertanya, "Jadi?Sesuai rencanamu?Aku akan mengambil alih perusahaan Lee?Bisakah?"

"Tentu saja bisa…Itu milikmu…"sahut Yunho sambil tersenyum melihat mata doe itu berseri-seri senang "Tapi sebelum kau menjadi CEO perusahaan Lee…Aku ingin kau menerima ini"Yunho menyodorkan kotak kecil berwarna biru pada Jaejoong yang menatap lekat pada kotak itu

Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata doe itu, _namja _tampan didepannya serius. Selama ini walaupun sangat mencintai Yunho tapi Jaejoong tidak berharap terlalu banyak karena mengingat dirinya adalah seorang_ namja_ bahkan ketika nyonya Jung berusaha menjodohkan mereka, tapi isi kotak ini seakan menyakinkannya,"Cartier…kau yakin Jung? _Eomma_?"bisiknya kecil. Sebagai penggemar perhiasan, Jaejoong sangat tahu apa isi kotak itu dan tujuan Yunho memberikannya

Yunho mengusap pelan pipi basah itu dan mengecup lembut bibir merah itu,"_Eomma_ akan senang" dan kemudian bertanya dengan lembut pada_ namja_ cantik yang sudah mengisi seluruh hati dan pikirannya sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu,"Will you marry me, baby Jae?"

"Yes…I will"Jaejoong memeluk erat _namja_ tampan yang sangat mencintainya dan berjanji dalam hati dia akan membalasnya dengan cinta yang sama besarnya

.

.

.

Mansion Jung

"Sebenarnya siapa yang diundang _hyung_ sampai harus membuat _eomma_ repot seperti ini..Kau tahukah Changmin?"tanya nyonya Jung sambil kembali masuk ke dapur untuk memeriksa beberapa masakan yang sedang diolahnya bersama para maid karena Yunho tiba-tiba saja memintanya untuk menyiapkan makan malam istimewa. Benar-benar aneh!

Changmin yang sedang menikmati seporsi _bulbogi_ hanya mengeleng karena mulutnya terlalu penuh untuk menjawab. Nyonya Jung hanya bisa bersabar melihat cara makan sang putra bungsu yang mengerikan baginya

Ting tong

"Buka pintu itu Minnie-ah.."perintah nyonya Jung dengan suara yang tidak mau dibantah.

Changmin menatap bingung pasangan yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu, bagaimana bisa mereka datang bersama?Bukankah selama ini _eomma_ belum tahu jika _hyung_-nya memang menjalin hubungan dengan Jae _hyung_?."Bagaimana kalian bisa datang bersamaan?"tanya Changmin bingung

Pasangan itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan masuk tanpa memperdulikan Changmin bahkan tangan Yunho dengan setia melingkar di pinggang ramping _namja_ cantik yang dibawanya

"_Eomma_…"panggil Yunho pada sang _eomma_ yang masih membelakanginya karena sedang sibuk menata meja dengan berbagai masakan

"Sebentar Yunho-ya..Siapa yang kau bawa hingga _eomma _harus kerepotan seperti ini?Apa kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang?Bukankah _eomma _bilang kau itu sangat serasi dengan Jaejoongie…lebih baik kau mendekatinya saja"dumel _eomma _Jung tanpa membalikkan badannya sehingga dia tidak melihat ekpresi geli kedua _namja_ yang berdiri dibelakangnya

Jaejoong hanya bisa terkekeh kecil mendengar omelan nyonya Jung,"_Ahjumma _akan sangat terkejut Bear"bisiknya pelan pada Yunho yang masih setia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Jaejoong

Mata dingin itu menghangat saat melihat wajah cantik didepannya dan tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya Yunho melumat kuat bibir merah itu dan memberikan kissmark pada leher putih itu hingga suara tajam sang _eomma_ menghentikannya

"Jung Yunhoooo…"

Yunho berpaling menatap sang _eomma_ dengan Jaejoong yang masih berada di balik punggungnya sehingga nyonya Jung belum melihatnya

"Siapa yang kau cium itu?_Eomma_ tidak akan setuju jika bukan Jaejoongie yang menjadi menantuku"ujar nyonya Jung berang karena sang putra hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar kemarahan sang_ eomma_

Changmin yang sudah memasuki ruang makan itu menatap heran pada Jaejoong yang seperti bersembunyi dibalik punggung lebar sang _hyung_ hingga dia bertanya dengan suara kuat,"Jae _hyung_?Ada apa?"

Jaejoong yang mendengar suara_ namja_ jangkung itu melirik kesal sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada jas Yunho. Bocah setan makinya dalam hati pada changmin. Apa yang harus kulakukan?penampilanku berantakan.

Nyonya jung penasaran dengan panggilan Changmin pada sosok yang ada dibelakang Yunho,"Jaejoongie?"tanyanya menatap Yunho yang hanya memasang ekpresi datar

Jaejoong yang merasa tidak ada gunanya dia bersembunyi, lagi pula mereka datang ke mansion Jung memang untuk mengumumkan sesuatu akhirnya berjalan perlahan menghampiri nyonya Jung setelah melepas gengamannya pada Yunho

"_Ahjumma_…Selamat malam"serunya pelan dan saat nyonya Jung menatap pelan dirinya dari atas ke bawah dan kemudian berhenti di bibir plum-nya yang agak membengkak membuat wajahnya kembali merona malu

Tatapan tajam nyonya Jung tidak hanya menangkap bibir yang agak membengkak tetapi juga tanda merah di leher putih itu dan sesuatu yang berkilau di jari lentik itu,"Bisakah kalian menjelaskan pada _eomma_?"

"Kami bertunangan dan akan segera menikah"Yunho mengatakannya dalam satu kalimat seraya menghampiri Jaejoong dan menariknya duduk di meja makan

"Mwoooooo…."seruan tidak percaya dan senang itu datang dari mulut nyonya Jung dan Changmin

Nyonya Jung segera menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat kemudian berseru girang,"_Ahjumma _ikut senang Joongie dan mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku _eomma_"

"Uhh.._Eomma_.."panggil Jaejoong pelan pada nyonya Jung yang tersenyum senang

Awalnya nyonya Jung agak heran karena menurutnya Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya bertemu pada saat pesta kebun dan saat ini mereka mengumumkan akan menikah, namun sepanjang makan malam nyonya Jung melihat kedekatan keduanya yang tampak mesra dan pandangan lembut Yunho akhirnya menepis semua kebingungannya karena menurut nyonya Jung yang terpenting adalah hasil akhirnya Jaejoong akan menjadi menantunya

.

.

.'Kyu…Mangsamu datang lagi..Apa aku harus memberinya lagi'

Kyuhyun yang menerima pesan itu tersenyum senang sambil mendial nomor pengirim pesan itu,"Berikan saja…Jadikan double ya…Kau memang bisa diandalkan Jiyoungie"

'Nikmatilah Lee Dara…Tak lama lagi kau akan menjadi pecandu..Sama seperti _hyung_-ku sebelum dia meninggal'desis Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil menambahkan beberapa kalimat pada artikel yang akan disebarnya kebeberapa media online dan pasar saham

.

.

.

"Daraaaaa..Daraaaa…."seruan keras itu memenuhi mansion Lee hingga membuat Jinhee keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri _appa_ Lee yang baru pulang dan tampak murka. Jinhee sudah diperingatkan oleh Jaejoong jika hari ini akan terjadi sesuatu pada perusahaan Lee dan bahkan Jinhee sudah menyiapkan kopernya di mobil, dia telah bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan _appa_ Lee karena cepat lambat _namja_ itu akan tahu jika dokumen pentingnya telah menghilang

"Apa yang terjadi?Dara belum bangun…Dia ada dikamarnya"_appa _Lee bahkan tidak berhenti menyapa Jinhee yang sedang bertanya padanya, _namja_ tua itu langsung bergegas menuju kamar putrinya

Jinhee segera mendial nomor diponselnya "_Eomma_ menuju kesana Joongie"

'Selamat tinggal _oppa_…_Mianhe_ aku pergi begitu saja..Tapi Jaejoong adalah yang terpenting bagiku' batin Jinhee dalam hati. Tanpa sepengetahuan_ appa_ Lee, Jinhee telah mengugat cerai bahkan telah mendapatkan tanda tangan _appa_ Lee tanpa _appa_ Lee dasar bahwa yang kemarin disodorkan Jinhee bukanlah surat tagihan tapi surat perceraian mereka. Saat ini Jinhee menuju bandara Incheon untuk menemui Jaejoong dan tunangannya, Jung Yunho karena selama beberapa bulan Jinhee akan meninggalkan Seoul menuju Virginia tempat keluarga Park tinggal

.

.

.

Bandara Incheon

"Berjanjilah pada _eomma_, kau akan baik-baik saja"suara Jinhee tampak bergetar sambil memeluk Jaejoong di ruang tunggu yang penuh dengan manusia yang berlalu lalang. Jinhee melepaskan dekapan pada Jaejoong dan menatap Yunho dengan tajam sebelum berkata,"Jung Yunho, _ahjumma_ harap kau akan berusaha sekuat tenagamu untuk menjaga Jaejoongie. Bersumpahlah"

Yunho membalas tatapan tajam Jinhee dengan tatapan yang sama sambil mengengam erat tangan Jaejoong yang bergetar,"Aku bersumpah _ahjumma_…Dengan nyawaku"suara berat itu tegas

"_Eomma_, ini akan segera berakhir dan kita akan berkumpul lagi"seru Jaejoong cepat saat mendengar pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat menuju Virginia

Jinhee melambaikan tangannya pada pasangan yang mengantar kepergiaannya dengan bahagia '_Oppa_…Uri Jaejoongie sudah bahagia'guman Jinhee sambil menatap langit

.

.

.

_Appa_ Lee yang menerobos kamar Dara langsung melemparkan beberapa surat kabar ke pangkuan putrinya yang sedang membaca majalah

"Kau lihat akibat perbuatan bodohmu itu?Jung Yunho menjual 50% saham perusahaan Lee yang dimilikinya pada pihak yang belum diketahui identitasnya"murka _appa_ Lee

"Dan mana buktinya jika Jung Yunho akan menikahimu?Dasar gadis bodoh…Kau telah membuat kita hancur"bentak _appa_ Lee keras

Wajah Dara memucat, selama ini dia memang belum mengatakan pada _appa_-nya jika Yunho menolak untuk menemuinya bahkan Jung Corp juga memutus kontrak kerjanya beberapa hari yang lalu, Dara tetap mempertahankan keyakinannya jika Yunho sedang sibuk dan pemutusan kontrak itu karena sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi nyonya Jung….Tapi dari pemberitaan surat kabar yang sedang dipegangnya…Sepertinya dia telah salah menilai Jung Yunho…_Namja_ tampan itu telah memanfaatkannya.

"_Appa mianhee.._Hiksss…Aku..Aku.."isak tangis Dara mengisi keheningan kamar itu. Hidupnya hancur dan berantakan dan itu semua bermula dari kepulangan Jaejoong. Adik tirinya benar-benar pembawa sial baginya

_Appa_ Lee terduduk dilantai kamar itu memikirkan langkah yang harus dilakukannya 'Ya benar…Untuk mencegah perusahaan itu diambil jalan yang harus kulakukan adalah membeli kembali saham yang telah dijual Jung Corp'pikir_ appa_ Lee cepat seraya menghubungi seseorang "Cari tahu Jung Yunho telah menjual 50% itu pada pihak mana dan usahakan membelinya..Berapapun harganya"perintahnya pada manager perusahaannya

"Apa itu bisa dilakukan, _appa_?Dan jika gagal…Apa yang akan terjadi pada kita?"tanya Dara dengan suara pelan

_Appa_ Lee menatap lama putri yang sangat disayanginya dan putri yang juga menyebabkan kehancurannya sebelum berkata dingin "Kita akan mati"

.

.

.

Tebeceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

.

.

CUAP2 :

Akhirnya kyu muncul…horeeeeeee…gw suka bgt sama kyu suju yang evil ny to the max bgt…dan di chap ini akhirnya junsu ketemu jj..walau reaksinya agak lebay hehhee….moga2 chap ini gak mengecewakan ya..kalo ada part yang aneh di chap ini maklumi aja deh…#maksabgtbuatdimengerti..

Buat yang bilang PM dan bilang ini ngebut banget..perasaan ini uda lemot bgt deh alurnya…ampe gw bingung sendiri mau nulis apa tiap chap tapi gomawooo uda mau baca ya

Dan sekedar info gk penting, buat bbrp chap depan mungkin akan sedikit beda dengan chap2 sebelumnya ya..ini gk bakal super long chap koq…maybe end di chap 9

Thanks bgt buat semua yang ripiu di chap 6, buat semua follower dan yang mem-favorite ff ini dan buat semua sider yang rajin banget baca walau gak pernah ripiu…gpp koq hehhehee…gw nulis buat hepi2 bukan ngejar ripiu…dan buat chap ini gak balas2 ripiu ya..soalnya nge-post sambil nonton TRIANGLE EP 2 nih….argghhhhh…uri jaejoongie gila benar dehhhh…..daebak!

See youuuu…^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : LOVE GAME**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Cast : Jung Yunho 30 thn**

** Kim jaejoong 25 thn**

** And other casts…**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR,no bashing, alur lambat, eyd berantakan, membosankan karena terlalu detail dll**

**NB : chap ini ada NC…mianheee kalo jadinya aneh bgt ya^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_***

**.**

"**Aku akan mengambil kembali milikku beserta bunganya"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAP 8

'Jung Corp menjual 50% sahamnya di perusahaan Lee, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah Jung Corp kehilangan rasa percaya pada kreditbilitas Lee Cheon Suk sebagai CEO perusahaan Lee?'

'Perusahaan Lee akan mengalami kebangkrutan….'

'Lee Cheon Suk akan lengser dari jabatan CEO perusahaan Lee'

'Adanya kemungkinan terjadinya pengelapan dana di perusahaan Lee yang menyebabkan Jung Corp menjual 50% sahamnya'

'Ada pihak misterius yang memborong saham perusahaan Lee..'

'Perusahaan Lee akan mengadakan rapat pemegang saham…Apa yang akan terjadi?'

Itu hanya sebagian berita utama dan spekulasi yang mengisi berbagai _headline_ di Seoul mulai dari media cetak dan media elektronik. Perusahaan Lee mengalami guncangan hebat, beberapa pemegang saham yang tersisa mulai menjual sahamnya dan Lee Cheon Suk frustasi mencari cara untuk membeli kembali saham-saham perusahaan walaupun usahanya belum membuahkan hasil, seperti ada pihak yang menghalangi setiap usahanya

'Inikah akhirnya? Inikah karma karena aku telah mengambil hak putramu, Kim?'renung _appa_ Lee yang sedang duduk dikantornya dan sudah 3 hari ini Jinhee menghilang, apa semua ini ada hubungannya?

Drttt….drttt….._appa_ Lee segera mengangkat ponselnya sambil menjawab lemah,"Ya?..._Arrasoo_…"bipp ponsel itu dimatikan. Manager perusahaan Lee menghubunginya jika besok akan diadakan rapat pemegang saham dan pemegang saham terbesar perusahaan Lee akan hadir…Ini benar-benar akan berakhir..Apa yang akan terjadi pada Dara? Putriku tidak pernah hidup menderita.

'Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku….Simpanan uangku…Ya aku harus segera mencairkannya sebelum terlambat' _appa_ Lee bergegas bangkit dari duduknya dan menekan tombol kecil yang ada dikursi kerjanya, matanya terbelalak kaget saat apa yang dicarinya tidak ditemukan…Siapa yang mengambilnya?'panik _appa_ Lee saat melihat dokumen saham dan surat wasiat asli _appa_ kandung Jaejoong menghilang dari tempat ia menyembunyikannya selama bertahun-tahun. Surat itu dapat membuktikan bahwa perusahaan Lee bukan miliknya

.

.

.

"Semua sudah kupersiapkan, termasuk buku tabungan Lee Cheon Suk di bank Swiss yang akan menjadi bukti dia mengelapkan dana"ujar Yoochun pada Yunho yang sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang akan digunakannya untuk pengambilalihan perusahaan Lee

"_Arraso_…Besok semua akan selesai…Aku sangat berterima kasih pada bantuan kalian"ucap Yunho yang mendapat senyum tulus dari yoochun

"Aku melakukan ini untuk Jaejoong…Jadi tidak perlu berterima kasih…Jagalah Jaejoongie dengan baik. Itu saja yang kuminta"

.

.

Mirotic Club

"Berikan aku segelas lagi….Aku mohon padamu Jiyoung-sii" ujar Dara memelas pada bartender yang berdiri didepannya. Saat ini Dara sangat membutuhkan minuman itu, badannya kedinginan, ia mengigil bahkan keringat dingin membanjirinya tapi _namja_ itu tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali

"Kumohonnn…"isak Dara semakin memelas tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatap aneh padanya

Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang ada di club itu menghampiri _yoeja_ yang tampak kuyu itu sambil menyeringai. "Sepertinya ini akan menjadi akhir dari _yoeja_ sombong itu"seru Changmin pada _namja_ disampingnya. "Belum…Kita masih punya video itu dan dia belum tahu jika Jae_ hyung_ terlibat dalam hal ini"desis Kyu dengan dingin dan Changmin hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan Kyu pada Lee Dara

"Kau mau ini?"ujar Kyu manis sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi candu bagi Dara tanpa tahu bahwa _namja_ manis dihadapannya yang telah menjebaknya hingga kecanduan

"_Gomawo…Gomawo_"ucap Dara berulang kali pada Kyu dan tidak menyadari seringai kejam dibibir tipis Kyu dan tawa kecil Changmin melihat _yoeja_ yang biasanya sombong terpuruk seperti ini

.

.

.

Apartemen Jung Nuneo

"Yunnie…Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Yunho yang sedang menikmati kopi mengangkat kepalanya dan terpana melihat sosok didepannya, _namjachingu_-nya tampak begitu berbeda. Setelan itu membuat Jaejoong tampan sekaligus cantik dan warna hitam dari setelan itu membuat kulitnya tampak berkilau. Indah, itulah kata yang terlintas dalam benaknya yang dicetuskannya,"Indah…Kau tampak indah baby Jae"

Jaejoong kesal mendengar jawaban itu, dia sangat mengharapkan kata tampan atau maskulin yang keluar dari bibir hati itu,"Kau sangat menyebalkan" gerutunya dan bergegas menuju kamar tanpa memperdulikan tawa Yunho

_Namja_ tampan itu segera menyusul Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang mematut dirinya didepan cermin setinggi badan. Jaejoong membalikkan badannya saat melihat yunho, tampak sinar tekad sekaligus rapuh dalam tatapan itu. Hari ini adalah penentuan, hari dimana Jaejoong akan mengambil kembali perusahaan peninggalan _appa-_nya,"Apa aku bisa Bear?"tanya Jaejoong pelan saat Yunho memeluknya erat

"Pasti…Dan aku akan selalu membantumu…Ayo berangkat"Yunho melumat pelan bibir _namja_ cantik itu sebelum keduanya berangkat ke rapat pemegang saham perusahaan Lee

.

.

.

Gerombolan wartawan dari berbagai media tampak memadati pintu depan perusahaan Lee, semuanya penasaran dengan sosok misterius yang memiliki 70 % saham perusahaan itu. Bisik-bisik juga terdengar diantara karyawan yang memikirkan nasib mereka. Lee Cheon Suk mengamati itu semua dari ruang CEO yang ada dilantai 20 gedung itu

'Inikah akhir dari kerja kerasku selama 15 tahun?'batin Lee Cheon Suk yang tidak terima hal itu, dia marah dan murka, dia merasa ada sesuatu dibalik semua kejadian ini dan semua kecurigaannya akan terbukti pada saat rapat pemegang saham hari ini. Apa menghilangnya Jinhee dan dokumen yang tersimpan dikursi ruang kerjanya ada hubungannya atau tidak.

"Manager Wang…Apa sudah diketahui identitas orang yang membeli saham dari Jung Yunho?"

"Belum..Identitasnya sangat dirahasiakan…Tapi hari ini saya mendapat laporan dari detektif yang anda sewa untuk menyelidiki apa penyebab pemutusan berbagai kontrak yang dialami Dara"ujar manager Wang yang duduk didepan Lee Cheon Suk dengan beberapa dokumen yang terbuka

"Hmm…Apa dan siapa?"tanya Lee Cheon Suk pelan, sebenarnya dia sangat penasaran siapa yang berani menganggu Dara bahkan mengucilkan sang putri dari pergaulan karena sekarang Dara lebih banyak mengurung diri di kamar ataupun pergi ke Mirotic Club dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat apalagi sosok Jung Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja menghindar darinya setelah Dara menjual saham perusahaan Lee padanya

Manager Wang berdehem kecil menanggapi pertanyaan itu,"Anda tidak akan percaya…Pelakunya adalah putra tiri anda, Kim Jaejoong"cetusnya

Lee Cheon Suk membelalakan matanya heran,"Bagaimana bisa?"tanyanya spontan

"Saya juga tidak tahu bagaimana Kim Jaejoong melakukan itu tapi yang pasti ada seseorang yang sangat berkuasa yang membantunya dan sebaiknya anda berhati-hati pada putra tiri anda"saran manager Wang

Lee Cheon Suk terhenyak mendengar semua itu, Jaejoong yang dikenal adalah anak yang baik dan sedikit pendiam bahkan saat Dara membuatnya harus belajar di luar negeri, putra tirinya hanya diam. Bagaimana mungkin…Adakah sesuatu yang terlewati? "Keluarlah dulu…Panggil aku jika saatnya tiba"

Manager Wang mengangguk seraya keluar dari ruangan CEO itu

.

.

.

"Woww…Lihat banyak sekali mobil yang mengiringi mobil pemegang saham baru itu"

"Sepertinya dia orang yang sangat berpengaruh…Aku benar-benar penasaran"

"Mwooo?Kalian lihat?Itu..Ituuuu…Bukankah itu Jung Yunho?Dia baru saja turun dari mobil pemegang saham baru itu"

"Jangan-jangan Jung Yunho adalah pemegang saham terbesar perusahaan Lee sekarang?"

Dengungan dan bisikan itu memenuhi pelantaran hingga front desk perusahaan Lee, semua kepala mengarah keluar untuk melihat mobil-mobil pemegang saham baru perusahaan Lee dan semua terkejut saat melihat Jung Yunho keluar dari salah satu mobil diikuti seorang_ namja_ yang tampak sangat tampan sekaligus cantik. Ini kali pertama bagi wartawan melihat sosok dingin penguasa Jung Corp itu tampak tersenyum hangat pada seseorang, _namja _yang sekarang berdiri disampingnya

"Siapa namja itu?Adakah hubungannya dengan pemegang saham baru?"

"Bukankah itu adalah Kim Jaejoong?Pelukis yang akhir-akhir ini sangat terkenal"

"Omoooo….si Jung dingin itu tersenyum….Paliii…foto…Ini benar-benar langka"

Dalam sekejab gerombolan wartawan itu mengerumuni Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan kilatan lampu blitz dan puluhan pertanyaan yang diteriakan secara bersamaan, Jaejoong tampak merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yunho saat dorongan beberapa wartawan mengenai tubuh rampingnya, hal ini tentu saja membangkitkan rasa marah Yunho yang langsung memberi tatapan dingin menusuk pada para wartawan yang langsung terdiam

"Minggir..Minggir…Biarkan tuan Jung lewat…Harap minggir…"teriakan para bodyguard Jung terdengar untuk membuka jalan bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong

"Tapi kami hanya ingin bertanya…Kenapa Kim Jaejoong ada disamping tuan Jung"salah seorang wartawan tampak nekat menerobos kedepan

"Yaaa…Apa hubungan tuan Jung dengan _namja_ itu? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan pemegang saham baru?"teriakan lain mulai terdengar dan beberapa teriakan lain tentang identitas Jaejoong

Yunho sama sekali tidak mengubris satupun pertanyaan itu, dia hanya terus berjalan maju sambil melindung Jaejoong yang berjalan didepannya, Jaejoong tampak gugup karena serbuan wartawan itu dan kilatan lampu blitz yang tidak berhenti

"Sabar…Tuan Jung akan mengadakan konferensi pers setelah rapat pemegang saham ini selesai"seru jubir perusahaan Jung untuk menghentikan teriak-teriakan wartawan pada sang bos yang sudah tampak sangat kesal karena tunangannya tampak sangat tidak nyaman. Ya…hampir semua karyawan Jung Corp sudah mengenal Kim Jaejoong sang pelukis sebagai tunangan dari Jung Yunho

.

.

.

"Ribut-ribut apa itu manager Wang?"tanya Lee Cheon Suk yang sedang berjalan menuju ruangan tempat rapat diadakan pada sang manager yang berjalan disampingnya. Tampak sang manager sedang sibuk mendengar penjelasan dari ponselnya

"Mianhe tuan Lee…Kita harus bergegas…Mereka sudah datang. Dan tuan Lee.."manager Wang menghentikan ucapannya sejenak yang membuat Lee Cheon Suk berhenti melangkah karena penasaran sang manager terdiam tiba-tiba

"Jung Yunho juga ada disini"lanjut manager Wang yang membuat Lee Cheon Suk sangat terkejut dan terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali menuju ruangan rapat tanpa berkata apapun. Saat pintu ruangan terbuka tampak para pemegang saham ataupun pihak-pihak yang berhubungan dengan kelangsungan perusahaan sudah duduk melingkari meja besar itu, hanya tersisa beberapa tempat duduk didepan.

Lee Cheon Suk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan mendapati orang-orang yang biasanya sangat menghormati kedatangannya dengan berdiri dan menunduk hormat, saat ini hanya duduk bahkan mengacuhkannya. Akhirnya Lee Cheon Suk berjalan menuju kepala meja tempat ia biasa memimpin rapat dan saat ia akan duduk salah seorang pengacara perusahaan tiba-tiba saja berseru ,"Mianhe tuan Lee…Tapi itu bukan tempat anda lagi…Silakan duduk disebelah kiri kursi itu" seruan itu disetujui oleh hampir semua peserta rapat.

Clekkk..Pintu ruang rapat terbuka lebar ketika Lee Cheon Suk akan duduk sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya dan serta merta menatap ke pintu rapat seperti yang dilakukan semua orang. Tampak beberapa orang berpakaian rapi masuk dan mulai berbaris didepan pintu dan tak lama kemudian tampak sosok Jung Yunho yang berwibawa dan berwajah dingin memasuki ruangan itu bersama….Jaejoong? Bukankah itu Jaejoong? Lee Cheon Suk terhenyak melihat _namja_ cantik yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Jung Yunho. Namja cantik yang merupakan putra tirinya, ternyata kecurigaannya selama ini benar. Kim Jaejoong berada dibalik semua kejadiaan ini. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Jung Yunho? Kapan mereka saling mengenal? Semua pikiran itu melintas cepat dalam benak Lee Cheon Suk yang bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa para peserta rapat pemegang saham sedang membungkuk hormat pada kedua _namja_ yang sekarang sedang berdiri didepan ruangan

"Tuan Lee…Anda baik-baik saja?"tegur Yunho yang membuat Lee Cheon Suk mendapat pandangan aneh dari semua orang dan seringai dibibir cherry yang berdiri disamping Yunho

"Tidak.. Anda telah melakukan penipuan saat membeli saham putri saya dan anda telah menjual saham itu tanpa pertimbangan saya sebagai pemilik perusahaan Lee, jadi saya mohon penjelasan dari anda"seru Lee Cheon Suk keras dengan muka emosi dan mengepalkan tangan. Dia menatap tajam pada Jaejoong yang sedang menyeringai padanya. 'Seharusnya dari dulu aku menyingkirkan anak sialan ini' sumpah serampah Lee Cheon Suk dalam hati pada Jaejoong yang tampak duduk dengan tenang

"Baiklah…Semua yang hadir diruangan ini tentu sudah mengenal saya bukan?Apakah saya seorang penipu seperti tuduhan tuan Lee? Anda bisa menilainya sendiri dan masalah saya ingin memberikan atau menjual saham saya kepada siapapun itu adalah hak dan wewenang saya…dan tuan Lee..bukankah anda tahu siapa penipu sebenarnya?"pernyataan tajam Yunho itu langsung membuat ruangan itu hening walaupun sebagian besar mengangguk yang setuju dengan pernyataan Yunho

Lee Cheon Suk mengepalkan tangannya dan tampak semakin geram karena tuduhannya diacuhkan oleh Yunho yang bahkan mendapat dukungan dari orang-orang dalam ruangan itu

Yunho kembali berkata setelah melihat Lee Cheon Suk terdiam,"Arraso..Saya yang meminta diadakannya rapat pemegan saham hari ini karena saya akan memperkenalkan pemegang saham terbesar perusahaan Lee saat ini, yaitu..tuan Kim Jaejoong dan perlu saya beritahukan bahwa semua pembicaraan dalam rapat ini akan disiarkan secara langsung oleh media yang berada dibawah Jung Corp" kembali dengungan bisik-bisik terdengar karena semua yang hadir bahkan Lee Cheon Suk tidak menyangka jika ini akan menjadi liputan Live. Dan kenapa_ namja_ asing disamping Jung Yunho bisa menjadi pemegang saham terbesar

Yunho menghentikan ucapannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari semua orang yang hadir dan kemudian meraih tangan Jaejoong untuk menariknya berdiri seraya berkata dengan suara tegas,'"Saya perkenalkan secara resmi kepada kalian CEO baru dari perusahaan Lee, tuan Kim Jaejoong"

"Tungguuuu…Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi CEO?Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perusahaan Lee dan perusahaan ini masih milikku!"protes keras Lee Cheon Suk yang tidak rela kedudukannya selama ini diambil Jaejoong yang awam tentang masalah bisnis

Yunho menatap tajam_ namja_ setengah baya itu dan berkata dingin, "Perusahaan ini bukan milik anda lagi tuan Lee karena saat ini hampir 70% saham perusahaan Lee ada ditangan tuan Kim, jadi sudah sewajarnya bukan jika tuan Kim yang akan menjadi CEO perusahaan dan saya harap kalian semua menyetujuinya"sebuah pernyataan tegas dari Jung Yunho yang kembali membuat ruangan sepi seketika

"Dan tuan Lee Cheon Suk, anda dipecat dari jabatan anda hari ini juga karena berdasarkan informasi yang saya terima, bahkan sekarang anda tidak memiliki 1% pun saham di perusahaan ini dan dengan segera kami akan memulai pergantian nama perusahaan Lee menjadi Kim Corp"Yunho menatap lembut Jaejoong dan mempersilakan_ namja_ cantik itu memulai rapat. Ini adalah awal bagi Jaejoong dan akhir bagi Lee Cheon Suk

"Pergantian nama?Jung Yunho!…Jangan hanya karena kau berasal dari keluarga Jung jadi kau bisa berbuat seenaknya saja dan apa bukti bahwa _namja_ licik itu memiliki 70% saham perusahaanku"marah Lee Cheon Suk pada yunho tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu seraya menuding Jaejoong yang saat ini telah berdiri dan menatap datar Lee Cheon Suk

"Bukti? Kami punya semua buktinya. Apa perlu bukti itu ditunjukkan sekarang?"tantang Jaejoong yang membuat Lee Cheon Suk kembali mengeram

Jaejoong memberikan senyum manis pada semua orang yang sedang menatapnya, dia harus menyakinkan orang-orang yang selama ini bekerja pada_ namja _setengah baya yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh,"Saya Kim Jaejoong…Mungkin kalian belum mengenal saya. Saya adalah putra tiri dari Lee Cheon Suk"

Perkenalan Jaejoong sebagai putra tiri Lee Cheon Suk langsung mendapat tanggapan aneh karena selama ini yang diketahui umum adalah Lee Cheon Suk hanya memiliki seorang putri yakni Lee Dara.

"Dan saya sebagai CEObaru perusahaan akan berusaha sebaik mungkin dan mulai besok perusahaan Lee akan menjadi kenangan karena nama perusahaan akan kembali menjadi Kim Corp sebagaimana seharusnya dan pemecatan Lee Cheon Suk yang dinyatakan oleh tuan Jung telah mendapat persetujuan dari saya serta dengan dukungan dari Jung Corp saya yakin perusahaan ini akan semakin berkembang. Mohon dukungan dari semua yang hadir di ruang ini"ujar Jaejoong dengan suara ramah seraya membungkuk hormat

Sikap tenang dan menyakinkan yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong membuat orang-orang yang hadir terkesima dan dengan perkataan Jaejoong bahwa perusahaan akan mendapat dukungan langsung dari Jung Corp serta merta membuat para petinggi perusahaan setuju dengan pengangkatan Jaejoong sebagai CEO

"Kalau boleh kami tahu apa hubungan anda dengan tuan Jung?"tanya salah seorang namja yang tampaknya memiliki kedudukan cukup tinggi di perusahaan jika dilihat dari penampilannya yang berwibawa

Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang duduk disebelahnya dengan senyum kecil sebelum menjawab dengan tegas, "Jung Yunho adalah tunangan saya…Dan untuk detailnya akan anda semua ketahui dari press conference yang akan diadakan di Jung Corp…Permisi"

"Tunangan? Sejak kapan?Jung Yunho kau benar-benar seorang penipu ulung dan kau _namja_ jalang akan kubunuh kauuuuu"jerit Lee Cheon Suk yang berniat memukul Yunho tapi berhasil ditahan oleh para bodyguard

Keduanya kemudian berdiri dan mulai melangkah keluar dari ruang rapat tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan yang terus diajukan dan juga mengacuhkan Lee Cheon Suk yang tampak terpuruk

'Tunangan?Apa yang sebenarnya telah dilakukan anak itu?'

"Arggghhhhhhhhhh…"jeritan marah itu terdengar dari ruang rapat yang telah kosong

.

.

.

"Apa aku melakukannya dengan baik?"tanya Jaejoong saat memasuki audi bersama Yunho. Jujur sepanjang rapat Jaejoong sangat tidak percaya diri, beda dengan biasanya. Dia takut, gelisah, ragu tentang kemampuan dirinya walaupun Yunho telah menyakinkan dirinya

Yunho tersenyum kecil, Jaejoong yang rapuh sangat jarang muncul tapi Yunho senang dengan sikap Jaejoong yang ini karena dia merasa dibutuhkan,"Kau melakukannya dengan baik"

Drtt….drrr..ponsel Yunho bergetar.."_Eomma_ menghubungiku"Yunho memberitahu Jaejoong yang memandangnya penuh tanya

'Jung Yunho bisa jelaskan pada_ eomma_ apa yang sedang terjadi?Tadi _eomma_ melihat liputan dari televisi dan sekarang telepon rumah tidak berhenti berdering'cerocos _eomma_ Jung langsung pada Yunho yang bahkan belum mengucapkan salam

"_Eomma _tenanglah…Sekarang juga datanglah ke Jung Corp karena 2 jam lagi aku akan mengadakan konferensi pers..Akan kujelaskan dikantor"sahut Yunho sambil menutup ponsel

Yunho mendekap tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang menatap keluar jendela dengan nanar "Apa _eomma _Jung akan mengerti?Bagaimana jika setelah tahu akan mengunakanmu untuk balas dendam, _eomma _akan memisahkan kita?"bisik Jaejoong pelan seraya merebahkan kepalanya ke dada bidang itu

"Tidak akan…_Eomma _akan mendukung kita karena _eomma_ sangat menyukaimu dan walaupun _eomma_ akan menentang, kau tetap akan menjadi nyonya Jung. Saranghae baby jae" Yunho mengecup kecil bibir cherry itu

"Nado Bear" bisik Jaejoong seraya memejamkan matanya

.

.

.

Perusahaan Lee

"Anak sialannnn….Kau hanya membawa kesialan untukku..Pertama ayahmu telah merebut wanita yang kucintai dan sekarang kau merebut semua milikku…Dasar licikkkk…"brukkk…brakkkk….Lee Cheon Suk melempar barang-barang yang ada dimeja kerjanya. Pemecatan yang dialaminya benar-benar mempermalukan dirinya dan apa maksud dari Jung Yunho adalah tunangan Jaejoong? Ini artinya putra tirinya itu telah merencanakan hal ini dalam waktu lama dan orang berkuasa yang selama ini ada dibalik Jaejoong pastilah Jung Yunho

Tok..tokk…"Tuan Lee bisa kami masuk?"

"Masuklah"

Tampak beberapa pengacara perusahaan masuk bersama seorang _namja _yang berpenampilan sangat rapi, "Kenalkan tuan Lee…Ini adalah tuan Hwang, pengacara dari Kim Jaejoong. Putra tiri anda"

"Mau apa kau kesini?Katakan pada anak sial itu aku sudah tidak punya apapun!"berang Lee Cheon Suk pada _namja_ yang hanya tersenyum dingin pada ucapannya

"Anda masih punya rumah yang seharusnya milik tuan Kim dan saya kesini untuk mengatakan bahwa anda harus mengosongkan rumah itu dalam waktu 24 jam. Dan terhitung hari ini semua aset anda baik yang bergerak ataupun tidak telah dibekukan…Oh ya dan satu lagi perceraian anda dengan Kim Jinhee telah diputuskan hari ini"pengacara Hwang mengatakan semua itu dengan dingin mengacuhkan keringat dingin yang sekarang membanjir _namja_ setengah baya yang ada dihadapannya

"Bagaimana..Tidakkkkkkkk…Tidakkkk…Kau tidak bisa begitu saja mengambilnya..Itu milikku.."jerit Lee Cheon Suk murka

"Akan kutuntut anak sialan itu…Berani sekali dia menentangku…Apa yang dilakukan sekarang adalah penipuan!Dia mengambil semuanya dengan cara licik!"emosi tampak jelas diwajah Lee Cheon Suk yang sekarang memerah

Pengacara Hwang tertawa mendengar kemarahan _namja _didepannya,"Tuntut saja tuan Lee…Karena sekarang tuan Kim juga telah menuntut anda melakukan pemalsuan dokumen surat wasiat, pengelapan dana perusahaan dan jika semua itu belum cukup…Kami bisa menuntut anda dalam hal lain"

Lee Cheon Suk terduduk langsung dikursinya…Hancur..Dara-ya..Apa yang akan terjadi pada kita?

.

.

.

Jung Corp

Suasana lobi Jung Corp sangat ramai, wartawan berbagai media telah hadir padahal jadwal konferensi masih 2 jam lagi. Jaejoong melihat semua itu dari CCTV yang terhubung langsung ke kantor Yunho. Dalam waktu 2 jam seluruh dunia akan mengenalnya sebagai tunangan Jung Yunho dan CEO baru perusahaan Lee. Dalam waktu 2 jam semua kerja kerasnya untuk membalas Lee Dara dan mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi haknya akan terwujud. Ya..Dalam waktu 2 jam, Kim Jaejoong akan meraih semua mimpinya dan mendapatkan cinta sejatinya

"Baby Jae…Minumlah"Yunho menyodorkan segelas air pada Jaejoong yang sedang menatap datar kearah CCTV. Saat turun dari mobil, Jaejoong sempat terhuyung. _Namja_ cantik itu tampak agak pucat karena beberapa hari ini Jaejoong sering mengeluh tidak enak badan. Hal ini sangat membuat Yunho khawatir.

"Gomawo Bear…"Jaejoong memang sedang merasa lemas, mungkin karena tekanan dari berbagai hal yang dihadapinya

"Bisa kalian jelaskan pada _eomma_ apa yang sedang terjadi?"suara tajam itu terdengar seraya dihempaskannya pintu kantor Yunho. Nyonya jung tampak berjalan dengan wajah merah diikuti dengan Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun dibelakangnya

Yunho langsung menatap changmin yang hanya bisa meringis kecil "Mianhe _hyung_…Aku sudah berusaha mencegah _eomma _untuk menghubungimu"ucap Changmin dengan suara pelan

"_Hyung_…_Ahjumma_ menerobos masuk…Ini bukan salahku"Junsu segera berkata karena takut menghadapi kemarahan Yunho yang tadi telah berpesan untuk membiarkan dirinya dan Jaejoong sendiri selama beberapa waktu sebelum konferensi pers

Jaejoong yang merasa nyonya Jung sedang dalam keadaan marah bergegas menghampirinya ,"_Ahjumma_..Ini semua salahku…_Mianhe_"gumamnya pelan

Nyonya Jung yang melihat sosok Jaejoong yang tampak pucat berusaha meredakan amarahnya, dia tidak bermaksud untuk mengumbar emosinya karena dia hanya butuh penjelasan apa yang sedang terjadi. "Aishhh…Sudahlah…Sekarang mari kita duduk"ujarnya seraya membimbing Jaejoong ke sofa diruangan itu

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudmu Jaejoongie?"tanya nyonya Jung seraya mengengam tangan Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya sambil menundukkan wajah

"_Eomma.._Biar aku saja…"ujar Yunho ingin menjelaskan karena melihat kondisi Jaejoong yang terlihat rapuh apalagi nyonya Jung bisa menjadi sosok yang keras jika tidak suka dengan hal yang didengarnya

"Diam kau Jung Yunho…Saat ini aku bertanya pada Jaejoongie…Bukan padamu!"sergah nyonya Jung tajam sehingga membuat keempat _namja_ itu terdiam

Jaejoong menatap nyonya Jung seraya berkata datar,"_Eomma_…Yunho memang memberikan 50% saham perusahaan Lee padaku..Tapi itu dia lakukan untuk membantuku dan aku berjanji akan melunasi semua harga saham itu"

Nyonya Jung berdecak keras,"Aigooo..Aku tidak perduli dengan saham itu..Penjelasan yang aku butuhkan adalah kenapa nama perusahaan itu diubah dan kenapa kalian memecat Lee Cheon Suk?Walau hubungan kami hanya sekedar relasi bisnis tapi aku tahu sangat mengenal dia"

"_Eomma_ tidak mengenalnya dengan baik"kata Yunho yang menjatuhkan dirinya disebelah Jaejoong

"Bear…Jangan katakan apapun"cegah Jaejoong karena tahu Yunho hendak membeberkan keburukan _appa_ tirinya. Nyonya Jung menatap kedua dengan raut wajah bertanya

Yunho mengengam erat tangan Jaejoong yang dingin sebelum berkata,"Lee Cheon Suk adalah seorang penipu dan perusahaan yang selama kita pikir miliknya sebenarnya adalah milik _appa_ kandung dari Jaejoongie" kemudian Yunho mulai menjelaskan apa saja perbuatan dan perilaku Lee Cheon Suk yang selama ini ditutupi karena memang Lee Cheon Suk yang dikenal oleh publik adalah _namja_ yang berwibawa dan sangat ramah

"_Ahjussi_ Lee juga telah mencuri surat wasiat dari _appa_ kandung Jaejoong.."sambung Yoochun menjelaskan

Nyonya Jung tampak tidak percaya karena Lee Cheon Suk yang selama ini dia kenal adalah _namja_ yang baik dan sangat ramah,"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Kami punya semua buktinya _ahjumma_"seru Junsu yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Changmin

"Jangan bilang kalian semua terlibat dalam hal ini. Kalian bekerjasama menjatuhkan Lee Cheon Suk? Dan kalian tidak memberitahuku? Semua pernyataan media itu…Apa juga perbuatan kalian?"tanya nyonya Jung penuh selidik dengan suara tajam sambil berdiri dari duduknya

Jaejoong meraih tangan _yoeja_ yang sudah dianggapnya _eomma_ itu,"_Eomma_.._Mianhe_..Jangan salahkan mereka…Mereka hanya ingin membantuku.._Appa_ Lee telah merebut perusahaan itu bahkan appa Lee mengusirku selama 5 tahun ke Paris..…Hingga aku harus hidup terpisah dengan _eomma_-ku…Jadi jika_ eomma _marah, marahlah padaku, bencilah padaku.."gumam jaejoong dengan lirih

Nyonya Jung gusar tapi melihat kondisi calon menantunya yang terlihat rapuh membuat kemarahan dan kekesalannya sirna dan dia tahu pasti Yunho tidak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu yang akan merugikan dan merusak nama baik keluarga Jung hingga akhirnya dia berkata tegas,"Lakukan apa saja yang baik menurut kalian dan yang terpenting _eomma_ tidak ingin Jaejoongie terluka lagi"

Jaejoong langsung memeluk erat nyonya Jung seraya terus bergumam,"_Mianhe…Gomawo eomma_"

.

.

.

Konferensi di Jung Corp berjalan lancar, Yunho menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong dan pengangkatan Jaejoong sebagai CEO dari perusahaan Lee serta alasan pemecatan Lee Cheon Suk. Nyonya Jung juga hadir dalam konferensi pers untuk mendukung Yunho bahkan nyonya Jung terlihat akrab dengan Jaejoong sehingga media dapat melihat_ namja_ cantik yang sedang berdiri disamping Jung Yunho telah mendapat dukungan langsung dari _yoeja_ yang terkenal dingin dan sombong itu

"Tuan Jung, sejak kapan anda mengenal Kim Jaejoong?"

"Kapan kalian bertunangan? Atau kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan?"

"Nyonya Jung, apakah anda merestui hubungan tuan Jung Yunho dengan seorang _namja_"

Berbagai pertanyaan diteriakkan dan berpuluh-puluh foto diambil, Jung Yunho yang selama ini dikenal sebagai _namja_ dingin, arogan dan bertangan besi memperkenalkan tunangannya yang ternyata seorang _namja_ dan nyonya Jung merestuinya. Ini merupakan berita besar

Jaejoong berdiri tenang disisi Yunho yang merangkul mesra pinggangnya, bibirnya terasa pegal karena dari tadi mengumbar senyum tapi dia senang nyonya Jung sekarang mendukungnya dan akhirnya dunia mengakuinya, Sebagai pemilik sah perusahaan Lee dan tunangan Jung Yunho. Siapa pun tidak akan bisa mengeser posisinya, termasuk Lee Dara

.

.

.

Apartemen Jung Nuneo

Bipp…Clekkk…

"Masuklah..Kau tampak lelah, istirahatlah dulu"ujar Yunho pada Jaejoong setelah membuka pintu apartemen mereka. Hari ini memang berat dan penuh tekanan bagi _namja_ cantik ini walaupun semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana

"Aku akan mandi dulu Bear"sahut Jaejoong lirih, kepalanya berdenyut dan badannya terasa panas. Mungkin berendam di air panas dapat menyegarkannya, untung saja dia tidak melalui ini sendirian, ada Yunho yang selalu bersamanya. Jaejoong langsung melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya begitu berada di kamar mandi luas itu dan mulai menghidupkan dan mengatur suhu air

Byurrr…Nyaman sekali. Air panas itu berdampak luar biasa pada tubuhnya dan aroma terapi yang mengelilinginya terasa segar. Semua akan berakhir dan aku dapat memulai hidup baru yang bahagia dengan Yunho

'_Appa_…Aku hampir berhasil mengambil semuanya…Hanya tinggal rumah itu'batin Jaejoong sambil tersenyum

Byurrrr…byurrr….suara gemercik air yang meluap keluar itu diikuti dengan suara berat _namja_ yang selama setahun ini mendampinginya dan selalu mencintainya dengan tulus "Apa yang kau pikirkan baby Jae?" tanya Yunho seraya mengeser tubuh ramping itu agar duduk dipangkuannya

Jaejoong segera berbalik dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher kokoh itu,"Gomawo Bear…Sudah membantuku sejauh ini, sudah mencintaiku apa adanya dan selalu mengerti diriku..Saranghae Bear"bisik Jaejoong seraya memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajah tampan Yunho

"Nado…"bisikan itu diakhiri dengan lumatan keras pada bibir Jaejoong, kecupan-kecupan ringan itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang saling mengeksplorasi, lidah Jaejoong yang menyusuri rongga mulut Yunho yang dibalas dengan isapan kuat _namja _tampan itu pada lidah sang _namja_ cantik, tangan yang berkeliaran saling membelai tubuh pasangannya, junior keduanya yang saling bergesekkan dibawah air. Yunho mulai menyesap kulit dibahu Jaejoong dan memberikan beberapa kissmark disekitar bahu dan leher jenjang itu, tangannya memilin nipple pinkish itu hingga membuat _namja_ cantik yang sedang duduk dipangkuannya mendesah kuat.

Bibir hati itu kemudian mencium lembut nipple itu dan menjilatnya serta memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil yang menimbulkan rasa nyeri sekaligus nikmat.."Euughh…Bear…"erang Jaejoong saat Yunho mengisap kuat nipple kirinya sedangkan tangan _namja _tampan itu mulai menyusuri bagian selatan tubuhnya, tangan itu mulai memberi pijatan dan elusan kecil pada junior Jaejoong yang mulai menegang dan mengeluarkan precum. Tangan Jaejoong mencengkram erat rambut Yunho saat klimaks pertamanya tiba yang diiringi dengan desahan kuat keduanya karena Jaejoong langsung melumat keras bibir hati itu. Yunho yang sudah tidak kuat menahan gairahnya mulai mengarahkan jarinya menuju hole sempit itu, jarinya mulai membelai dan menusuk-nusuk kecil hole yang menjadi candunya itu

"Euggghh...Yunnieeee."erang Jaejoong kuat seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya, saat Yunho mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam hole Jaejoong, menahan rasa perih yang terasa

Yunho yang tahu Jaejoong merasa kesakitan mulai mengecup bibir cherry itu untuk mengalihkan pikiran Jaejoong dari rasa perih itu "Sakit baby Jae?" tangan meremas dan memilin pelan nipple yang_ namja_ cantik itu yang menegang

Jaejoong mengelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk erat leher Yunho saat ia merasa kepala junior _namja _tampan itu mulai menyentuh holenya. Yunho yang melihat setetes air mata di mata doe itu langsung mengecup mata itu ringan seraya dengan kuat menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh_ namja_ cantik yang sangat dicintainya

Desahan nikmat Jaejoong karena junior Yunho langsung menumbuk sweet spot-nya terdengar seperti alunan musik yang indah bagi Yunho yang langsung mengerakkan tubuhnya secara kuat dan cepat hingga membuat _namja_ cantik dibawah terus mengerang dan mendesah kuat saat merasakan junior besar itu menghujam dan terus menyentuh titik kenikmatannya

"Bearrr…arrghh…ahhh…aku mauu…"Jaejoong mendesah keras saat merasakan junior Yunho yang bergetar didalam holenya membesar hingga membuatnya merasa sesak

Yunho semakin memeluk erat _namja _cantik yang terus mendesah dan memejamkan matanya itu sambil sesekali melumat nipple yang ada didepan mulutnya,"Together baby Jaeeeee…"desahnya saat merasa dinding hole Jaejoong menjepit erat juniornya

"Argghhhh…..babyy Jaeee/Yunnieeee…"erangan keduanya bersamaan saat mencapai klimaks. Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong sambil mengecup bibir cherry sambil berbisik,"Love you forever"

Jaejoong yang sudah hampir tertidur karena kelelahan membalas pelan ungkapan cinta itu, "Me too, Yunnie Bear.."

.

.

.

Tbccccccccccccccc….

.

.

CUAP2 : arghhhh…stresss…gw ngerasa ada yang kurang deh dichap ini apalagi bagian NC yang parah bgt tapi nekat dipost langsung…mianhe kalo membosankan ya…tapi beberapa chap lagi end koq. Dan gw ini masih baru dalam hal menulis dan masih belajar jadi maaf bgt kalo alurnya masih berantakan dan membingungkan ya…gw uda berusaha untuk membuat alur yang semudah mungkin dipahami dan sekali lagi gw tekankan karakter JJ di ff gw murni ide gw karena gw bosen dengan karakter JJ yang lemah dan mudah ditindas..so kalo gak suka ya tinggal klik x dipojok kanan aja…

Thanks and big hugs buat semua yang mem-follow, mem-favorite, me-riview, guest and sider yang tiap chap bertambah…hehehhee…tapi gpp koq…sider yang byk juga nambah semangat nulis koq

Thanks to : **ShinJiWoo920202, jema agassi, irengiovanny, MaxMin, YunJae24, Jeong Daisuke, dex indra, Hyunki2204 dan semua guest**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : LOVE GAME**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Cast : Jung Yunho 30 thn**

** Kim jaejoong 25 thn**

** And other casts…**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR,no bashing, alur lambat, eyd berantakan, Typos, makin geje, membosankan karena terlalu detail dll**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_***

**.**

"**Aku akan mengambil kembali milikku beserta bunganya"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAP 9

Tubuhku dingin sekali, aku butuh obat itu. Ya malam ini aku harus ke club, aku akan membeli obat itu lagi. Dara mengigil kesakitan hingga bergelung dalam selimutnya. Hidupnya kacau, Jinhee _eomma _tirinya menghilang dan _appa-_nya sibuk dengan perusahaannya yang sedang mengalami masalah keuangan bahkan Jung Yunho juga mengacuhkannya. Karirnya hancur dan teror surat itu tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya ketakutan. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika rekaman itu benar-benar disebar.

Ting tong…

Bel pintu mansion itu berbunyi nyaring. Tak lama kemudian seorang _maid_ mengetuk pintu kamar Dara dengan keras sambil berseru, "Nona muda….Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda.."

"Aku tidak mau bertemu siapa pun"

"Tapi nona…Dia berkata namanya Jung Yunho"seru pelayan itu lagi

'Yunho _oppa?_ Apa dia berubah pikiran? Dia mau menjadi _namjachingu_-ku lagi?' Dara tersenyum riang walau tubuhnya lemas dan wajahnya pucat pasi, "Bilang tunggu..Sebentar lagi aku akan turun"Dara bergegas menganti pakaiannya dan berdandan. 'Aku harus tampil sempurna didepan Yunho. Saat ini hanya Yunho yang dapat membantuku, perusahaan _appa _bangkrut dan mereka diambang kemiskinan dan Lee Dara tidak mau hidup miskin' tekad Dara

.

.

.

Saat ini Jaejoong dan Yunho ada di mansion Lee bersama beberapa orang bodyguard dan pengacara Jung Corp untuk segera mengambil alih mansion peninggalan_ appa_ Kim, dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memberikan mansion ini pada Dara ataupun Lee Cheon Suk. Ini miliknya dan apa yang menjadi miliknya tidak akan pernah diberikan pada siapa pun.

"Mereka akan sangat terkejut"gumam Yunho yang berdiri disamping sang kekasih yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh mansion.

Jaejoong hanya menyeringai kecil mendengar gumanan itu,"Aku tidak peduli Bear…". Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho menuju ruangan disebelah ruang tamu mewah itu. Sebuah ruang kerja. "Kau tahu? Dulu _appa_ selalu duduk di ruang kerja ini dan sibuk membaca atau memeriksa berbagai dokumen dan aku akan bermain di pojok ruangan itu"ujar Jaejoong menunjuk tempat yang dia maksud sambil membayangkan masa kecilnya sebelum appa Kim meninggal.

Yunho mendekap bahu ramping itu dan berbisik,"Dan kau akan mendapatkan kenangan indah itu lagi."

"_Mianhe_ tuan…Dara-sii sudah ada di ruang tamu."panggil salah seorang bodyguard dari pintu ruang kerja

Yunho melangkah keluar ruangan terlebih dahulu dan langsung menghampiri Dara yang sedang tersenyum padanya. _Yeoja_ itu tampak pucat dan sangat kuyu walaupun dia tampak berusaha menyembunyikan hal itu dengan _make up_ tebal "Oppa…Kenapa kau datang tanpa mengabariku?Dan siapa orang-orang itu"tanya Dara seraya bermaksud memeluk Yunho, namun tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya didorong dengan kuat hingga jatuh terjerembab ke sofa. Hal itu membuat Dara sangat terkejut dan sontak marah sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Kemarahan Dara hanya sampai diujung lidahnya karena pemandangan dihadapannya membuatnya shock berat.

"Apa maksud semua ini? Dan untuk apa kau ada dirumahku _namja_ pembawa sial?"jerit Dara kuat pada Jaejoong yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya dengan seringai dingin dan lengan Yunho yang memeluk erat _namja_ cantik itu.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Dara, Jaejoong malah memberi kecupan kecil pada bibir Yunho yang hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ulah nakal _namja _cantik ini yang hanya membuat Dara semakin marah hingga mengambil vas bunga di meja dan bermaksud melemparkannya pada Jaejoong, untung saja ulahnya berhasil dihentikan salah satu bodyguard yang langsung menyergapnya, "Lepaskannnn..Lepaskan aku..Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada _namja_ jalang itu…Berani sekali dia merebut _namjachingu_-ku"pekik Dara sambil meronta-ronta

"_Namjachingu_? Sejak kapan Yunho jadi _namjachingu-_mu Dara-sii? Kau tahu? Jung Yunho yang kau nyatakan sepihak sebagai _namjachingu_-mu adalah tunanganku..Kau tidak lihat tayangan di media Seoul?" seru Jaejoong sambil mencengkram kuat tangan Dara yang terdiam dengan tatapan shock.

"Dan mulai hari ini, mansion ini adalah milikku karena Lee Cheon Suk, _appa_-mu telah bangkrut dan semua miliknya telah disita…Sekarang kalian tidak punya apa-apa lagi..Menghilanglah dari pandangku sekarang juga" sambung Jaejoong dingin

Mendengar bahwa _appa_-nya telah bangkrut dan rumah yang selama ini ditempatinya telah diambil oleh Jaejoong membuat Dara berang dan menjerit-jerit marah pada Jaejoong sambil memohon pada Yunho," _Namja_ jalang…Ini semua pasti hanya bohong! Kau hanya ingin membalas dendam padaku karena aku membuatmu terusir dari rumah ini. Katakan ini semua bohong…_Oppaaaa_….Katakan _oppa_…aku ini masih _yoejachingu_-mu kan?"

Yunho tidak mengubris satu pun ucapan Dara karena mendengar kata-kata kasar _yeoja _itu pada Jaejoong hampir membuat _namja_ tampan ini melayangkan tangannya tapi dihalangi Jaejoong yang malah kembali mendekati Dara yang sedang dipegang kuat oleh bodyguard

"Aku akan mengambil semua milikku beserta bunganya! Ingat kata-kata itu Dara-sii…Seret dia keluar"nada dingin itu keluar dari mulut _namja_ cantik yang akhirnya berhasil menyingkirkan Dara yang membuat masa remajanya seperti di neraka.

Tahu bahwa Jaejoong telah selesai, Yunho memberikan pandangan memerintah pada bodyguardnya yang segera menyeret Dara yang terus meronta dan menjeritkan sumpah serampah pada mereka keluar dari mansion itu. Saat pengusiran itu terjadi, Lee Cheon Suk tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menjerit marah, "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada putriku? Berani sekali kalian mengusir kami dari sini? Ini adalah rumahku !". Para bodyguard yang melihat hal itu langsung berusaha menyergap _namja_ setengah baya itu. Dara yang melihat _appa_-nya dicengkram kuat mulai terisak

"Rumahmu? Tidak salah tuan Lee? Ini adalah rumah peninggalan _appa_-ku. Dan ini milikku! Kau dan putrimu hanya benalu yang selama ini mengerogoti harta _appa_-ku" Jaejoong membalas semua jeritan marah itu dengan dingin dalam rangkulan Yunho yang takut namja cantik yang sedang dalam kondisi sakit ini akan pingsan.

"Baby Jae…Tenanglah…Kau tidak perlu meladeni semua ucapannya.."ujar Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong yang tampak sangat tegang

Lee Cheon Suk memberi perlawanan keras pada sergapan bodyguard Yunho "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau hidup tenang anak sialan…Akan kubunuh kau…"jeritnya sambil menendang sembarangan arah untuk melepaskan diri

"Tahan dia…Jangan biarkan dia lepas..Aku akan menghubungi polisi"seru Yunho seraya melepaskan rangkulannya pada Jaejoong untuk menghubungi kepolisian Seoul

Saat itu tendangan asal Lee Cheon Suk berhasil mengenai alat vital salah satu bodyguard sehingga pegangan mereka terlepas, _namja _setengah baya itu segera menyambar balok yang biasanya digunakan tukang kebun untuk mengukur kedalaman tanah sebelum menanam bunga dan menghambur kearah Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu tidak sempat menghindar saat pukulan Lee Cheon Suk mengenai kepalanya, Jaejoong langsung saja pingsan dan darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Hal itu tentu membuat Yunho yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana murka dan memerintahkan para bodyguard menghajar Lee Cheon Suk habis-habisan tanpa menghiraukan jeritan dari Dara yang ketakutan melihat _appa_-nya terkapar tidak berdaya dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepala dan mulutnya

"Kau akan membusuk selamanya di penjara dan putrimu akan menerima semua akibat perbuatanmu."ancam Yunho sebelum Lee Cheon Suk dimasukkan ke dalam mobil polisi yang menjemputnya

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang dan usir _yoeja_ tidak berguna itu. Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi."perintah yunho pada bodyguardnya seraya mengendong jaejoong yang pingsan.

.

.

.

Seoul Hospital

"_Hyung_? Jae _hyung_ sudah sadar?"tanya Junsu seraya meletakkan semangkuk bubur yang dibawanya

Yunho yang setia duduk disamping _namja_ cantik yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu hanya mengeleng kecil dan mengelus pelan tangan ramping yang sedang digengamnya erat. Selama hidupnya, baru kali ini seorang Jung Yunho merasa ketakutan dan tidak berdaya saat melihat Lee Cheon Suk tiba-tiba menyerang Jaejoong dan _namja_ cantik yang memang sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik itu langsung pingsan karena pukulan itu mengenai kepalanya.

"Belum Su-ie..kau pulanglah..Biar aku yang menjaganya..Katakan pada _eomma_ dan yang lain kalau Jaejoong baik-baik saja"perintah Yunho pada sepupunya. Memang saat ini hanya tinggal Junsu yang berada di rumah sakit karena yang lainnya telah pulang bahkan Yunho harus bersitegang dengan Yoochun yang semula menolak beranjak dari ruang perawatan ini.

Kejadian pemukulan ini memang membuat semua orang sangat terkejut, bahkan nyonya Jung murka dan menuntut Lee Cheon Suk. Media beramai-ramai menghujat sosok _namja_ setengah baya yang selama ini dikenal sebagai pengusaha yang jujur. Semua simpati ditujukan pada _namja_ cantik yang saat ini sedang terbaring tidak sadar diranjang rumah sakit Seoul.

"Changmin…Awasi pergerakkan Lee Dara..Aku tidak mau dia merencanakan sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan Jaejoong"perintah Yunho begitu Changmin mengangkat ponselnya

'_Arraso hyung..Kau tenang saja…Mulai besok seluruh Seoul juga akan membenci Lee Dara dan yoeja itu akan menghilang dari hidup kalian'_sahut Changmin seberang ponsel yang diikuti tawa riang Kyu yang terdengar oleh Yunho

Sudah 3 jam sejak kejadian itu dan Jaejoong belum sadar, walaupun dokter mengatakan itu karena sedikit pengaruh obat tidur agar _namja_ cantik itu bisa beristirahat tapi Yunho tetap merasa khawatir hingga dia bisa melihat mata doe itu terbuka.

"Eughhh…"

Erang kecil itu sontak membuat Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedang mengengam jemari Jaejoong,"Joongie…baby Jae? Kau dengar aku? Ada yang sakit?" panggilnya pelan pada Jaejoong yang tampaknya akan segera sadar

"Bearrrr…"gumam kecil itu terdengar indah ditelinga Yunho, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Baby Jae-nya telah sadar dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan langsung menatap mata musang itu, bibirnya tersenyum tipis seraya berkata,"_Gwanchana…Saranghae_"

"_Nado..Nado saranghae_ baby Jae"sahut Yunho sambil mendekap erat Jaejoong. 'Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengalami apa pun yang membuatmu menderita lagi' janji Yunho dalam hati

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisi Jae _hyung_?"tanya Kyu pelan saat Changmin menutup ponselnya

Meskipun Kyu sering menjahili Jaejoong tapi dia sangat menyayangi _namja_ cantik itu. "Sekarang Jae _hyung _sudah stabil..Besok kita akan menjenguknya lagi….Kyu sebar video itu sekarang"seringai Changmin pada Kyu yang sedang dipelukannya

Kyuhyun yang memang sudah menanti saat-saat video itu boleh sebar langsung melonjak kegirangan dan berlari menuju laptopnya, Changmin tersenyum lebar melihat sang _namjachingu _yang selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil jika sedang melakukan kenakalan

"Siap….Besok ayah dan anak itu akan menjadi topik utama disemua media dan hahahaa…Lee Dara akan kembali menjadi artis terkenal"tawa Kyu sambil memeluk erat Changmin yang juga tertawa sama lebarnya

'_Hyung_..Besok semua akan selesai. _Yoeja_ yang menyebabkan kematian-mu akan menjalani hidup yang lebih menderita dari sebuah kematian' batin Kyu sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak

Cho Siwon adalah _hyung _dari Cho Kyuhyun. Dia adalah seorang pelukis dan 2 tahun yang lalu Cho Siwon jatuh cinta pada Lee Dara yang meminta dirinya untuk melukis _yeoja_ itu secara pribadi. Mereka menjalin hubungan walaupun Dara bersikeras menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari siapapun. Walaupun hanya pelukis tapi keluarga Cho bukanlah keluarga miskin, mereka adalah keluarga terpandang yang bergerak dibidang otomotif dan Dara memanfaatkan itu dengan baik. Dia meminta Siwon untuk memperkenalkannya pada sepupu Siwon yang menjabat CEO di perusahaan Cho dan menjalin hubungan dengan sepupu Siwon tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon. Hal ini membuat Siwon sangat kecewa karena dia terlanjur mencintai _yeoja_ yang ternyata tega membohonginya bahkan untuk menyingkirkan Siwon, Dara diam-diam selalu memberikan obat di minuman Siwon yang menyebabkan _namja_ itu kecanduan dan akhirnya bunuh diri karena Siwon tidak ingin mempermalukan keluarga karena kondisinya. Kyuhyun bertekat untuk membalas kematian _hyung_-nya dan tak disangka dia berhasil melakukannya dengan bantuan Changmin dan Jaejoong

"Benar, besok penghalang terakhir Jae_ hyung_ akan tersingkir selamanya" desis Changmin

.

.

.

Seoul Hospital

' _Video mesum antara Lee Dara, mantan model nomor 1 Seoul beredar luas….'_

'_Penangkapan terhadap Lee Cheon Suk yang telah berusaha membunuh tunangan Jung Yunho'_

_._

"Video mesum? Omooo….Aku benar-benar tak percaya pernah mencoba menjodohkan Yunho dengan _yoeja_ itu"seru nyonya Jung sambil menutup koran yang dibacanya. Saat ini nyonya Jung sedang menemani Jaejoong di rumah sakit karena _namja_ cantik itu belum diperbolehkan pulang dan masih harus menjalani beberapa test kesehatan

Jaejoong yang juga melihat berita itu hanya tersenyum dalam hati 'Ini pasti ulah Kyu' sebelum menanggapi seruan nyonya Jung, "Sudahlah _eomma_, semua sudah berakhir"

Clekk..Pintu ruang rawat VIP itu terbuka pelan dan tampak Yoochun berjalan masuk bersama seorang dokter muda. Jaejoong berseru riang melihat dokter muda yang tampak juga senang melihatnya

" Taecyon _hyung_…._Bogosippo_…Kapan kau kembali dari Paris"tanya Jaejoong yang ditanggapi senyum lebar _namja_ yang dipanggilnya Taecyon dan Yoochun yang berdiri disamping ranjang

Nyonya Jung menatap ingin tahu dokter muda yang tampaknya dekat dengan sang calon menantu, Yoochun yang melihat itu segera memperkenalkan mereka,"_Ahjumma_ kenalkan, ini Ok Taecyon dokter yang semalam menangani Jaejoong dan dia juga adalah teman kuliah kami di Paris"jelas Yoochun

"Apa kabar nyonya Jung dan sekarang bolehkah saya memeriksa Jaejoong sebentar?"tanya taecyon

Nyonya Jung mengangguk kecil seraya berkata, "Silakan dokter, saya akan keluar sebentar. Jaejoongie, _eomma_ akan ke kafetaria..Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya nyonya Jung pada Jaejoong

Jaejoong hanya mengeleng kecil pada nyonya Jung yang berjalan keluar kemudian segera berseru cepat pada dokter dihadapannya, "Bagaimana Jesicca? Dia baik-baik saja?"

Yoochun tertawa lebar mendengar pertanyaan itu, " Dia tidak berubahkan, Taec?"serunya pada Taecyon yang juga tertawa. Jaejoong mendeath glare kedua namja yang sedang menertawakannya,"Tidak ada yang lucu"desisnya

"Jesicca baik-baik saja dan dalam waktu dekat dia juga akan tinggal di Seoul…Aigoooo…Tunanganmu bisa berpikir kau mencintai Jesicca, istriku, jika melihatmu yang sangat antusias bertemu dengannya"sahut Taecyon yang mengenal baik Jaejoong yang sangat menyayangi Jesicca karena _yeoja_ itu adalah teman pertama Jaejoong di Paris sebelum Yoochun menyusul kesana

"Sudahlah…Sekarang cepat periksa dia Taec..Kau bilang ada sesuatu yang harus dipastikan bukan?"ujar Yoochun

Setelah itu Taecyon melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan pada Jaejoong yang membuat namja cantik itu sedikit bingung tapi tetap diam karena dia tahu Taecyon akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Mereka mengobrol beberapa saat sebelum Taecyon harus pergi untuk memeriksa pasien lain

"_Hyung_…Semuanya berjalan dengan baik? _Eomma_ akan segera kembali?." Jaejoong sangat merindukan Jinhee yang sedang berada di Virginia.

Yoochun berseru ringan, "Tentu saja _uri dongsaeng_…Dan kau akan bahagia sekarang"

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu akhirnya pengadilan menjatuhkan keputusan bersalah pada Lee Cheon Suk atas sejumlah tuntutan yang dilayang oleh keluarga Jung dan Kim Jaejoong, anak tiri Lee Cheon Suk mulai dari pengelapan dana perusahaan, tindakan kekerasan, penipuan surat wasiat dll. _Namja_ setengah baya itu dijatuhkan hukuman 25 tahun penjara .

Lee Dara juga menghilang begitu saja setelah video tentang dirinya yang sedang bercinta dengan beberapa namja beredar luas. Statusnya sebagai model nomor 1 Seoul benar-benar hancur.

Perusahan Lee yang telah berubah namanya menjadi Kim Corp kembali berjalan dengan lancar dibawah pimpinan Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang selalu berada disamping _namja_ cantik itu.

.

.

Disebuah apartemen kumuh tampak _yoeja_ yang menatap layar televisi kecil yang menayangkan hasil pengadilan itu dengan wajah putus asa. Selama hidupnya, Lee Dara tidak pernah membayangkan dia akan jatuh kedalam jurang kehancuran dan tidak berdaya seperti ini, semua orang menghindari bahkan mencemooh dirinya.

Saat ini yang dimilikinya hanya beberapa butir obat yang menjadi temannya akhir-akhir ini dan tanpa pikir panjang, _yoeja_ itu menengak semua obat itu bersamaan. Tak lama kemudian tubuh kurus itu mengejang dan mulutnya berbusa serta mata yang membelalak. Itu lah akhir hidup dari seorang Lee Dara. Mati overdosis!

.

.

.

Café Paradise

Café itu tampak ramai karena jam makan siang sedang berlangsung. Di sudut café tampak 2 _namja_ sedang makan sambil sesekali mengobrol santai "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Yoochun?Jae _hyung _telah mengambil kembali semua miliknya bahkan sekarang Lee Dara telah meninggal"tanya Junsu, _namja_ manis yang duduk dihadapan Yoochun.

Yoochun memandang datar _namja_ yang menurutnya sangat cerewet ini,"Jadi ini maksudmu untuk mengajakku makan siang? Untuk bergosip tentang apa yang akan kukerjakan? Bener-bener buang waktu"seru Yoochun malas

"Yaaaa….Aku cuma ingin tahu…Apa tidak boleh? Bukankah kita berteman?"sahut Junsu tidak terima dikatakan bergosip oleh _namja_ berjidat lebar yang sangat menyayangi Jaejoong ini

Drttt,,,drtttt,,, ponsel Yoochun bergetar saat dia hendak membalas ucapan Junsu. Setelah melihat nama yang muncul dilayar ponsel, dia memilih menjawab panggilan itu, "Ya.." _namja_ itu mendengar sebentar ucapan orang yang menghubunginya "_Arraso_…Aku mengerti…Aku akan segera kesana"ujarnya seraya menutup ponsel

Yoochun segera berdiri tanpa menghabiskan makan siangnya yang membuat Junsu kebingungan hingga bertanya ," Mau kemana kau?"

"Mianhe…Aku harus pergi..Kapan-kapan saja kita bergosip"ujar Yoochun sambil mengedip nakal pada Junsu yang tersipu malu

.

.

.

Apartemen Jung Nuneo

"Hoekk..hoekkk..eughhh…"untuk kesekian kalinya Jaejoong memuntahkan makan siang nya. Saat ini dia sedang sendirian di apartemen. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia merasa lemah dan perutnya senantiasa mual namun hal ini tidak diberitahukannya pada Yunho karena tanggapan _namja_ tampan itu akan sangat berlebihan dan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat sedangkan dia mempunyai jadwal kerja yang lumayan padat dan harus mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan_ namja_ Jung itu bersama kedua_ eomma_-nya 3 bulan lagi

Ting..tong…

'Siapa itu? Mungkin _eomma_ atau Changmin'pikir Jaejoong sambil berjalan menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. "_Hyung_? Ada apa? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku dulu"tanya Jaejoong pada Yoochun yang berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya dengan muka aneh

"Kita masuk dulu Jae…Ada yang harus kubicarakan"ajak Yoochun menutup pintu kemudian meraih lengan Jaejoong dan menariknya kearah sofa

Jaejoong yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Yoochun yang tidak biasanya hanya menatap heran dan menuruti perintah _namja _itu agar dia duduk. "Ada apa ini _hyung_? Sepertinya serius sekali?"

Yoochun terdiam beberapa saat untuk memilah apa yang harus dia katakan. Dia tidak tahu apakah dampak dari hal ini akan baik atau buruk pada hidup Jaejoong tapi hal yang terpenting, dia akan selalu ada disamping _dongsaeng _kesayangannya ini. Kemudian Yoochun menyodorkan sebuah surat pada Jaejoong yang menerimanya dengan tatapan bertanya

"Bukalah…Kau akan tahu"ucapnya pelan

Jaejoong membuka surat resmi dari salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul dan mata terbelalak karena terkejut pada tulisan di surat itu

'**Kim Jaejoong 26thn...Positif…M-preg'**

"_Hyung_..Apaa..Apaa..Maksudnya ini?"tanya Jaejoong terbata-bata dengan suara pelan dan bergetar. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa hamil? Bukankah dia seorang namja, sama seperti Yunho. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Apa yang akan dikatakan yunho? Apa namja tampan itu akan jijik padanya?

Yoochun yang sudah menduga reaksi Jaejoong kemudian mulai menceritakan hasil pertemuannya dengan Ok Taecyon, temannya dan Jaejoong sekaligus dokter yang menangani Jaejoong saat dia mengalami pemukulan oleh Lee Cheon Suk

.

Flashback on

"_Apa maksudnya ini Taec?"tanya Yoochun setelah melihat hasil test Jaejoong yang ditunjukkan oleh namja yang berprofesi dokter dihadapannya_

"_Seperti yang kau lihat…Jaejoong sedang hamil dan ini sangat langka dalam dunia kedokteran walaupun bukan pertama kalinya terjadi"jelas Taecyon yang merupakan sahabat Yoochun dan Jaejoong_

_Yoochun kemudian terdiam beberapa saat mendengar penjelasan dari Taecyon tentang kehamilan pada namja dan apa saja resikonya dan juga janji Taecyon yang bersedia untuk menjadi dokter yang menangani Jaejoong selama masa-masa rawan_

"_Arraso Taec…Aku mengerti..Aku akan segera menghubungimu…Gomawo."Yoochun sangat berterima kasih karena Taecyon menghubunginya dan bukan Jung Yunho karena Yoochun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi namja dingin itu mendengar hal ini._

Flashback off

.

.

.

"_Hyungie.._Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Jaejoong datar setelah mendengar penjelasan Yoochun sambil mengusap pelan perutnya. Inikah yang menyebabkan dia selalu lemas dan memuntahkan setiap makanan yang masuk ke perutnya. Anaknya dengan Yunho. Anak yang mungkin akan memisahkannya dengan _namja _yang sangat dicintainya. Anak yang akan dilindunginya dengan segenap jiwanya. Anak yang akan dia pertahankan apapun caranya.

"Jika dia menolak…Kita pergi saja..Tenanglah _naedongsaeng_…Aku akan selalu ada untukmu" janji Yoochun mengengam erat tangan Jaejoong yang bergetar kecil

.

.

.

***** TBC *****

.

.

CUAP2 : maunya chap ini tamat tapi kepanjangan jadi gw bagi 2…ada yang nanya kenapa_ hyung_ Kyu bunuh diri..Di chap ini uda dijelaskan, tapi maap ya kalo terlalu mengada-gada alasannya hehhehee…dan karena banyak banget yang minta ini jadi ff m-preg so okelah…Trus kenapa Yoochun sayang banget sama JJ..itu murni sayang ke seorang _dongsaeng_…Lihat aja sampai sekarang yoochun tetap perhatiankan ke Jaejoong * in real world* dan semoga gak bosen ya sama JJ yang licik ^_*

Thanks and big hugs to new reader, follower, sider , guest yang bersedia baca dan menyempatkan diri buat mengisi kolom riview

Thanks to : **ShinJiWoo920202, jema agassi, irengiovanny, MaxMin, YunJae24, Jeong Daisuke, dex indra, gothiclolita89, Ai Rin Lee, .96, Selena Jung, yoon HyunWoo, fuyu cassiopeia, kimfida62, hanasukie, shanzec, KymIcho, Boo Bear Love Chwang, Ega EXOkpopers, Ami Yuzu, , gone, min and guests**


	10. Chapter 10 END

**Title : LOVE GAME**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Cast : Jung Yunho 30 thn**

** Kim jaejoong 25 thn**

** And other casts…**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR,no bashing, alur lambat, eyd berantakan, membosankan karena terlalu detail dll, mianhe jika chap ending ini tidak memuaskan dan membosankan serta banyak typo.**

**.**

**Thanks to : **: **ShinJiWoo920202, jema agassi, irengiovanny, MaxMin, YunJae24, Jeong Daisuke, dex indra, gothiclolita89, Ai Rin Lee, .96, Selena Jung, yoon HyunWoo, fuyu cassiopeia, kimfida62, hanasukie, shanzec, KymIcho, Boo Bear Love Chwang, Ega EXOkpopers, Ami Yuzu, , gone, min, dreamers girl, ajid yunjae, vermilion, yunita, anne, littlecupcake noona, BunnyDevil16, Dewi15, hayjj, yoon HyunWoon, Clein cassie, YunjaeDDiction, Artemis Jung, Nkkim, babychokyu, KaiHunHannie, and guests…buat namanya lupa atau tidak tertulis maaf ya ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_***

**.**

"**Aku akan mengambil kembali milikku beserta bunganya"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAP 10

.

.

Apartemen Jung Nuneo

Malam ini sangat indah, langit Seoul penuh dengan kerlip bintang. Jaejoong duduk merenung menghadap jendela yang memberikan pemandangan memukau, memikirkan hasil test dan pembicaraannya dengan Yoochun tadi siang. Hidupnya benar-benar akan berubah. Anak ini..Apa yang akan terjadi..Apa Yunho akan menerimanya? Bagaimana jika ia menolak? Kapan aku harus memberitahukannya? Apa aku sanggup meninggalkannya jika dia menolak anak kami? Apa yang harus kulakukan?...Jaejoong begitu tenggelam dalam lamunannya hingga tidak mendengar langkah pelan yang menghampirinya dari belakang dan langsung memeluk erat pinggangnya

"Baby Jae? Aku merindukanmu.." bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong yang membuat _namja_ cantik itu sedikit bergetar "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong tidak membalas ucapannya bahkan tidak berbalik memeluknya seperti biasanya

"_Molla_.."sahut _namja_ cantik itu singkat sambil bangkit dari duduknya "Aku akan menyiapkan air mandi untukmu Bear"sahut Jaejoong seraya melangkah ke kamar

Yunho yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Jaejoong yang tidak biasanya hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil berpikir mungkin saja Jaejoong sedang lelah karena sibuk mengurusi pesta pernikahan mereka 3 bulan lagi kemudian segera menyusul_ namja_ cantik itu ke kamar untuk mandi

Setelah membersihkan diri, Yunho segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring sambil membaca majalah mode. _Namja_ cantik itu tampak serius menatap sepasang bracelet di majalah itu,"Kau ingin baby Jae?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong segera berbalik menatap tajam Yunho dan dengan antusias bertanya, " Bisakah? Itu baru akan diproduksi Cartier bulan depan". Mata doe itu tampak pesimis walaupun dia sangat mengingikan bracelet itu sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

"Tentu…Apa yang tidak bisa untuk seorang Jung" jawab Yunho sembari melumat bibir cherry yang sedang membulat didepannya

'Tapi…Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang Jung'gumam Jaejoong dalam hati sambil membalas lumatan itu sama panasnya. Malam panas itu berakhir dengan indah walaupun Jaejoong masih bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya tapi satu hal yang Jaejoong yakini…Jung Yunho harus tetap menjadi miliknya!

.

.

"_Hyung_…Bisa jemput aku? Ya..jam 10 nanti" _pipp_ Jaejoong menutup ponselnya dengan pandangan dingin. 'Aku sudah berjalan sejauh ini jadi aku harus berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mempertahankan Yunho dan mau tidak mau dia harus menerima kehamilanku ini! Apa pun cara yang harus kulakukan' tekad Jaejoong dalam hati

Yunho yang sedang meneguk kopinya menatap heran pada sang _namjachingu_ yang wajahnya tampak merencanakan sesuatu dengan Yoochun "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Yoochun?"tanyanya pada Jaejoong yang segera merubah raut wajah seriusnya dengan senyum lebar

"_Molla_….Hanya ingin menikmati _shopping_ dan makan siang bersama…Sudah lama kami tidak melakukannya"sahut Jaejoong seraya menghampiri Yunho dan langsung duduk dipangkuan _namja_ tampan itu "Jangan bilang sekarang kau cemburu dengan Yoochun_ hyung_..Hahhaaa" goda Jaejoong saat melihat raut gusar Yunho yang selalu ditunjukkannya saat melihat kedekatan Jaejoong dengan Yoochun

Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong yang ada dipangkuannya dan mencium kuat bibir chery itu sebelum menjawab tegas,"Cemburu? Anio…Kau milikku selamanya…Tidak akan kulepas apa pun yang terjadi"

"Manis sekali hehhee…Aku akan memegang ucapanmu Bear…"bisik Jaejoong menyeringai kecil

.

.

.

Café Paradise

_Namja_ tampan berpenampilan _casanova_ itu tampak berjalan memasuki café sambil mengumbar senyum yang membuat _yoeja-yoeja_ di café itu tersipu malu walaupun _namja_ itu tidak membalas satu pun lirikan mereka dan langsung menghampiri _namja_ cantik yang memberinya tatapan membunuh karena dia terlambat lumayan lama

"Kau membuatku menunggu _hyung_."seru Jaejoong dingin sambil menepis tangan Yoochun yang berniat mengelus rambutnya

Yoochun tersenyum simpul melihat _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya merajuk kemudian duduk didepan Jaejoong dan berkata pelan,"_Mianhe uri Joongie_…Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal..Ya untuk persiapan tentang apa yang kita bicarakan kemarin"

"Tidak perlu…Kita tidak akan pergi kemana pun!," jaejoong menatap tajam _namja_ yang sudah dianggap _hyung_ kandungnya itu sebelum kembali berkata dingin, "Aku akan mempertahankan anak ini dan Jung Yunho…Apa pun caranya!". Jaejoong tahu Yoochun akan mendukung apapun keputusannya, bahkan jika dia memilih pergi seperti yang dipertimbangkannya kemarin, Yoochun akan pergi bersamanya.

"Baiklah…Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu. Seperti biasa..Sekarang sebaiknya kita menemui Taecyon dan memeriksa calon keponakanku."ajak Yoochun seraya bangkit dari duduknya yang diikuti Jaejoong. Keduanya kemudian segera melaju ke Seoul Hospital tanpa mereka tahu bahwa saat di café, nyonya Jung mendengar semua perkataan mereka dan sekarang mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam

.

.

'Aigoooo….Jaejoongie hamil? Bagaimana bisa seorang _namja_ hamil ? Dan Yunho tidak tahu kalau Jaejoongie hamil? Anak bodoh….Apa yang dilakukannya hingga calon menantuku itu mengira Yunho akan menolak anak mereka? Dan berani sekali namja jidat itu berencana membawa Jaejoongie pergi. Benar-benar membuat kesal….Aku harus cari tahu sendiri' pikir nyonya Jung seraya melaju mengikuti mobil Yoochun yang menuju Seoul Hospital

.

.

Seoul Hospital

"Semua dalam kondisi sehat, baik kau maupun calon _aegya_" ujar Taecyon setelah memeriksa Jaejoong dan menjelaskan tentang _m-preg_ yang terjadi padanya,"Tapi kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu dan jangan terlalu lelah.." saran Taecyon pada Jaejoong yang sedang menatap hasil USG dengan takjub

Yoochun yang menemani Jaejoong hanya tersenyum geli melihat _namja_ yang biasanya dingin itu menitikkan air mata saat melihat foto USG calon anaknya. Dia membiarkan Jaejoong larut dalam dunianya sendiri untuk beberapa saat

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama Taec ?"ajak Yoochun pada Taecyon yang mengangguk setuju kemudian membicarakan beberapa hal kecil tentang teman kuliah mereka dan tentang Jesicca, istri Taecyon

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menyela pembicaraan mereka dengan seruan kecil pada Taecyon, "_Hyung_..Kau akan membantuku hingga saatnya tiba? Dan akan memastikan kalau _aegya_ akan baik-baik saja?" Jaejoong menatap Taecyon dengan pandangan yang membutuhkan keyakinan yang dijawab _namja_ yang duduk didepannya dengan suara tegas.

"Tentu saja"

.

.

Nyonya Jung yang menguping pembicaraan itu awalnya merasa kebingungan dengan kondisi Jaejoong namun akhirnya bersorak girang membayangkan dalam waktu beberapa bulan dia akan memiliki seorang cucu dan sekarang yang harus dia lakukan adalah segera memberitahu anaknya yang bodoh itu. Nyonya Jung melangkah keluar dari Seoul Hospital dengan langkah ringan dan mulai berpikir untuk membeli perlengkapan bayi

.

.

"_Hyung…Hyungieee…."_pekik Junsu sambil menarik lengan baju Yunho yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya. Saat ini mereka sedang menuju hotel tempat rapat dengan salah satu investor baru namun terhalang lampu merah

Yunho mendelik marah pada sepupunya yang sering bertingkah aneh dan berseru marah, "Yaaa…Kau ingin kita mati? Lepaskan tanganmu dari bajuku!"

Junsu yang mendengar suara tinggi itu segera mengeser duduknya hingga di sudut mobil," Tapi _hyung_..Aku hanya ingin bilang aku melihat Jaejoong _hyung_" sahutnya pelan karena sekarang Yunho memelototkan mata padanya

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi….Dimana kau melihat Joongie?"tanya Yunho cepat yang membuat Junsu berdumel dalam hati 'Aku sudah bilang _hyung pabo_ tukang marah'. "Itu..di café depan…bersama seorang_ namja_" suara Junsu semakin pelan karena mata musang itu sekarang tampak berkobar penuh api

"_Namja_? Kau bilang Joongie bersama seorang_ namja_?"tanya Yunho dengan suara tinggi seraya membelokkan mobilnya langsung menuju café yang ditunjuk Junsu tadi dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa memperdulikan lalu lintas yang lumayan padat

Junsu yang melihat sepupunya mulai marah dan lupa bahwa mereka akan mengadakan rapat penting segera mengingatkan "_Hyung_…Kita harus bertemu investor di hotel…Jika tidak mereka akan membatalkan kontrak"

"Aku tidak perduli pada kontrak bodoh itu" tukas Yunho dingin karena dalam benaknya sekarang hanya ada Jaejoong dan pikiran bahwa ada _namja _bodoh yang berusaha merebut apa yang sudah diklaim sebagai miliknya

Junsu hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban dari Yunho sambil mencengkram erat _seatbelt_ dan berdoa dalam hati agar mereka tidak mati karena kemarahan Yunho.

.

.

Imperial Kitchen Resto

"Aku dengar makanan disini sangat lezat walaupun sejak kembali ke Seoul aku belum sempat mencobanya" ujar Taecyon sambil menyuapkan _spagetti_ kedalam mulutnya

Jaejoong hanya tertawa melihat cara makan Taecyon yang selalu berantakan, _namja _itu tidak berubah walau sekarang telah menjadi seorang dokter terkenal. Saat ini keduanya sedang makan bersama sembari menunggu Yoochun yang sedang membeli es krim pesanan Jaejoong di café es krim diseberang jalan

"Cara makanmu tetap memalukan _hyung_…Aku heran kenapa Jesicca bisa mencintai _namja_ sepertimu" goda Jaejoong pada _namja _yang sedang sibuk mengunyah itu, sambil mulai mencicipi menu spesial yang dipesan.

Brakkk…Tiba-tiba saja pintu café dibuka dengan kasar dan para pengunjung café mulai berbisik keras namun Jaejoong tetap melanjutkan makan siangnya tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya hingga sebuah tangan besar berkulit _tan_ memegang lengannya cepat yang membuatnya mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat raut tegang yang menghiasi wajah _namja_ dihadapannya, "Bear? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Jaejoong heran

Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong sekaligus memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Taecyon yang tetap tenang melanjutkan makan siangnya mencoba mengacuhkan suasana tegang yang mengelilingi _namja _arogan yang memegang erat lengan Jaejoong,"Harusnya aku yang bertanya baby Jae…Sedang apa kau dengan _namja_ ini dan dimana Yoochun?"

Taecyon yang melihat situasi mulai buruk segera beranjak dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan pada Yunho yang masih memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya sambil tersenyum,"Aku Ok Taecyon, teman Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Kau lupa padaku tuan Jung?". Pencemburu sekali pikir taecyon dalam hati

Jaejoong mengelus ringan tangan Yunho yang sekarang mengengam erat tangannya,"Bear…Dia dokter yang merawatku..Kau ingat?". Saat Jaejoong mengatakan itu baru Yunho teringat dengan dokter yang merawat Jaejoong saat dia mengalami pemukulan beberapa waktu lalu tapi hal itu tidak membuat pandangan _namja_ arogan itu melunak karena dia tetap tidak suka ada _namja_ lain yang sangat memperhatikan Jaejoong selain dirinya

"Yunho? Kau disini?" Yoochun berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan menatap heran pada Yunho yang masih tampak tegang sambil menyerahkan cup es krim pada Jaejoong yang menerimanya dengan mata berbinar lucu

"_Gomawo hyung…Masita_"ujar _namja _cantik itu mulai menikmati es krim-nya tanpa menghiraukan _namja-namja_ yang mengelilinginya sedang memberikan tatapan berbeda padanya

"Duduklah tuan Jung, kita bisa makan siang bersama"ajak Taecyon berusaha memulai percakapan dengan _namjachingu _sahabatnya. Akhirnya Yunho bergabung bersama mereka walau tetap terasa suasana canggung dan _namja_ tampan itu merasa perhatian Taecyon pada Jaejoong terlalu berlebihan.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang, Taecyon dan Yoochun segera meninggalkan pasangan YunJae walaupun saat akan berpisah dilapangan parkir terjadi insiden kecil dimana Taecyon yang tahu sifat pencemburu Yunho mencoba mengodanya dengan memberi kecupan kecil pada pipi_ namja_ cantik yang benar saja membuat Yunho hampir memukulnya yang untung saja dihalangi oleh Yoochun. Jaejoong yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa kecil karena sifat jahil Taecyon sangat membuat Yunho cemburu

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya baby Jae.._namja_ itu sangat mesum"seru Yunho keras sambil mengemudikan _audi_-nya menuju apartemen mereka karena Jaejoong berkata ia agak pusing dan ingin istirahat

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar seruan bernada cemburu itu "Dia itu _sunbae_ yang sangat dekat denganku selain Yoochun_ hyung_ dan dia tidak bermaksud mesum… Dia hanya mengodamu Bear"

Yunho menatap tajam namja cantik itu sebelum kembali berseru geram,"Tidak mesum? Dia menciummu tadi…Kau lupa Jung Jaejoong? Dan cukup sudah seorang Yoochun yang selalu mencampuri hubungan kita."

"Jung Jaejoong? Anioo…Aku masih Kim Jaejoong dan Taecyeon _hyung_ hanya mencium pipiku Bear dan asal kau tahu Jung Yunnie bear yang pencemburu…Taecyeon itu telah memiliki seorang istri" desis Jaejoong yang sedikit gusar

Yunho sadar sikapnya agak keterlaluan dan Jaejoong marah padanya "_Mianhe_ baby Jae…Aku hanya takut dia merebutmu dariku"ujarnya seraya mengengam lembut tangan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan membalas gengaman tangan itu

"Dan kau akan segera menjadi seorang Jung…Aku akan memajukan pernikahan kita"tegas Yunho dengan suara tidak mau dibantah yang membuat Jaejoong sangat terkejut karena itu artinya waktunya untuk memberitahu Yunho tentang _aegya_ mereka semakin sempit

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya Jaejoong masih selalu merasa lemas dan mual walaupun diam-diam dia selalu minum vitamin dan beberapa obat penahan mual yang diberikan Taecyon hingga membuat Yunho berang karena _namja_ cantik itu selalu menolak untuk memeriksakan dirinya dan beralasan itu karena dekatnya jadwal pernikahan mereka dan pekerjaannya yang membuatnya sedikit tertekan. Keluhan jadwal pernikahan itu mungkin bisa diterima Yunho tapi alasan pekerjaan itu begitu mengada-gada karena hampir semua pekerjaan di galeri sekarang telah diambil alih oleh Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang baru kembali dari Paris setelah menikmati liburan yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

Pagi ini saat Jaejoong kembali memuntahkan sarapannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya membuat Yunho sampai pada batasnya "Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit" ujarnya seraya mengusap pelan punggung Jaejoong yang sedang menelungkup di wastafel dapur

"Anio…Aku tidak apa-apa Bear..Hanya sedikit lelah"tolak Jaejoong panik. Dia belum memberitahu Yunho dan _namja_ tampan itu mulai mencurigai alasannya tentang kelelahan "Besok..Ya besok bear. Kalau aku masih merasa lemas, besok kita akan ke dokter"tawar Jaejoong dengan mata besar yang membuat Yunho seperti tersedot kedalamnya.

Yunho memeluk erat _namja_ cantik itu yang sangat dicintainya itu seraya berkata,"Baiklah..Besok..Eumm..aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu baby Jae…Kau harus selalu sehat untukku." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kecil dalam dekapan erat itu karena ia merasakan hal yang sama, Jaejoong takut Yunho akan meninggalkannya jika tahu tentang keadaannya.

"Pergilah Bear…Kau ada rapat pagi ini..Aku baik-baik saja"seru Jaejoong melepaskan dekapan itu dan mendorong pelan Yunho ke pintu depan sambil meraih tas kantor _namja_ Jung itu

"Kalau ada sesuatu segera hubungi aku dan jangan melakukan hal-hal yang membuatmu lelah"pesan Yunho sambil mengecup bibir cherry itu dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

'Hyung apa yang harus kulakukan? Yunho akan membawaku ke dokter besok..'Jaejoong berkata panik sambil mondar-mandir di ruang tamu apartemennya, _namja_ cantik ini sedang menghubungi Yoochun yang sedang sibuk di kantor untuk mewakilinya

Yoochun terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab tegas, "Kau tenanglah Joongie…Aku akan mengurusnya..Sekarang istirahatlah"

.

.

Sepanjang hari beberapa kali Yunho mengecek keadaan Jaejoong di apartemen melalui ponsel. Dia sangat khawatir dengan _namja_ cantik itu walaupun Jaejoong terdengar kesal mendengar pertanyaan yang selalu sama dari Yunho.

Drtt…drttt…Yunho mengangkat ponselnya yang berbunyi sambil memeriksa beberapa dokumen,"Jung Yunho.."ucapnya

'Ini aku…Bisa kita bertemu? Aku akan sampai dikantormu dalam 5 menit' seru _namja _yang menghubunginya langsung

"Sepertinya sangat penting? Masuk saja langsung nanti Yoochun". Yunho penasaran apa yang membuat Yoochun ingin menemuinya, karena biasanya namja _casanova_ itu hanya bertemu dengannya saat dirinya bersama Jaejoong. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Jaejoong? Tebak Yunho dalam hati tepat saat pintu ruangannya dibuka dari luar dan_ namja_ yang tadi menghubunginya tampak berjalan masuk dan langsung duduk dihadapannya

Yunho menatap langsung mata _namja_ yang biasanya penuh senyum ini tapi hari ini tampak tegang,"Ada apa? Ada hubungannya dengan jaejoong?"tanya Yunho langsung yang membuat Yoochun sedikit menekuk bibirnya

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika aku menemuimu karena Jaejoong"

"Karena sekarang aku sangat mengenalmu sekarang Park Yoochun..Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk Joongie! Jadi katakan apa yang terjadi"

Yoochun mengangguk kecil pada _namja _arogan didepannya, _namja _yang sangat dicintai _dongsaeng _kesayangannya hingga membuatnya takut untuk memberitahu _namja_ Jung ini bahwa dia sedang mengandung karena Jaejoong takut Jung Yunho akan meninggalkannya. Yoochun tidak dapat lagi melihat Jaejoong bersedih dan gelisah jadi jika Jaejoong tidak berani untuk mengatakannya maka dia akan membereskan masalah kecil ini sekarang juga

"Arraso..Jaejoong hamil..3 bulan"ujar Yoochun langsung pada Yunho yang langsung beranjak dari duduknya dengan mata terbelalak

Hamil?

"Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan? Jaejoongie itu _namja_.."tanya Yunho bingung dan mulai memikirkan keanehan Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini, tubuh yang selalu lemas, mual dipagi hari, sikap manja_ namja_ cantik itu bahkan keinginan Jaejoong untuk selalu bercinta dengannya kapan saja. Apa itu karena kehamilannya?

"Tentu saja bisa..Kalian melakukannya setiap malam…Dan Jaejoongie mengalami _m-preg_ dan untuk penjelasan detailnya kau bisa menemui Taecyon"jawab Yoochun dingin, menilai ekpresi Yunho yang tampak sangat terkejut tapi tidak menampakkan penolakkan

Yunho mulai menata pikirannya yang terkejut. Hamil. Mereka akan memiliki _aegya_. _Namja atau yoeja_. Tapi Jaejoong itu seorang _namja_, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu? Tidak…Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada Jaejoong. Yunho menatap tajam Yoochun, "Kapan kau tahu dan kenapa Jaejoong tidak memberitahu aku?"tanyanya dingin

" 1 minggu yang lalu dan _uri _Jaejoongie tidak memberitahumu karena dia takut.."Yunho memandang bingung pada Yoochun yang kemudian kembali menjelaskan, " Jaejoongie takut kau akan meninggalkannya karena merasa dia aneh dan menjijikkan atau akan menolak _aegya_ kalian. Jadi dia berusaha merahasiakannya sambil menemukan cara agar kau mau menerima hal ini atau hingga saatnya nanti kau tidak mungkin memintanya untuk mengugurkan janin itu"

Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya,"Aku tidak akan memintanya melakukan itu. Dan meninggalkannya? Tidak akan pernah terjadi!" desisnya pada Yoochun yang tersenyum lebar karena ternyata sekarang semua dugaan Jaejoong tidak terbukti

"Aku senang kau bisa menerima hal ini dengan baik..Dan perlu kukatakan padamu Jung Yunho, aku telah berencana membawanya pergi jika kau menolak mereka" kata Yoochun setengah mengancam yang membuat Yunho sedikit berang "Jangan pernah berani melakukan hal itu Park oYochun! Akan kukejar kalian sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun."

.

.

.

Hari itu juga Yunho ditemani Yoochun menemui Taecyon di Seoul Hospital setelah sebelumnya Yunho menghubungi Jaejoong dan mengatakan dia akan terlambat. Taecyon menjelaskan semua proses yang akan dijalani oleh _namja_ yang mengalami _m-preg_ selama masa kehamilan, sebenarnya proses itu sama dengan _yeoja_ yang sedang mengalami hal yang sama namun dalam kasus _m-preg_, seorang _namja _harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatan dan konsumsi makanannya dan mempersiapkan dirinya. Taecyon juga menjamin Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja dan juga dia yang akan melakukan operasi pada saatnya nanti.

"Apakah tidak akan terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong? Dia akan baik-baik saja kan?" Yunho sangat ingin memiliki seorang _aegya_ tapi keselamatan Jaejoong-lah yang paling diutamakannya

Taecyon tersenyum menenangkan,"Tenanglah..Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada uri jaejoongie"

"_Gomawo _Taecyon-sii dan _mianhe_ aku pernah berburuk sangka padamu, aku mohon bantuanmu."ujar Yunho tulus saat menjabat tangan dokter yang juga sahabat Jaejoong itu

Taecyon tersenyum lebar pada _namja_ pencemburu didepannya seraya berkata jahil, "Aku akan merebutnya jika kau tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik". Yoochun tertawa keras melihat ekspresi membunuh Yunho sebelum _namja_ Jung itu sadar Taecyon hanya mengodanya dan ikut tertawa.

.

.

Yunho melaju _audy_-nya dengan kecepatan sedang dan memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dia harus berusaha menyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa dia mencintai _namja_ cantik itu apapun keadaannya dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Seorang _aegya_, Yunho tak pernah memikirkan akan mempunyai seorang anak biologis sejak dia memilih Jaejoong untuk menjadi pendampingnya sehingga berita kehamilan Jaejoong membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum membayangkan dalam waktu beberapa bulan keluarga Jung akan memiliki penerus. Yunho meraih ponsel yang ada di dashboard dan mendial sebuah nomor, "Aku ingin kau menambahkan beberapa kata di bracelet yang kupesan"setelah menyampaikan apa saja yang diinginkannya Yunho memutuskan sambungan dan memacu mobilnya segera menuju apartemen karena dia sudah tidak sabar untuk memeluk _eomma _dari calon _aegya_-nya

Apartemen mewah itu tampak gelap dan hening saat Yunho tiba, sosok Jaejoong tidak tampak di ruang tamu atau dapur tempat favoritnya. Yunho kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mereka, cahaya temaram dari lampu tidur tampak menyinari kamar luas itu. Sosok _namja_ cantik itu kelihatan tertidur dengan nyenyak saat Yunho duduk disampingnya dan menatap penuh cinta pada _namja_ yang selalu menjadi obsesinya ini

'Apa ini? Jaejoongie menangis?' batin Yunho saat melihat jejak airmata dipipi halus itu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan baby Jae? Mata ini terlalu indah untuk menangis" bisik Yunho sembari mencium pelan mata doe Jaejoong yang sedang tertutup. _Namja_ Jung itu kemudian mengusap pelan perut Jaejoong yang tampak sedikit berisi seraya berbisik, "_Aegya_…_Appa_ mencintaimu dan _eomma_-mu"

Jaejoong bergerak pelan dalam tidurnya, mungkin dia merasa terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Perlahan mata doe itu terbuka dan mulai fokus pada _namja _yang sedang menatap lembut padanya, "Kau baru pulang Bear? _Mianhe_ aku ketiduran." Bukannya menjawab sapaan itu, Yunho malah langsung mengecup kecil bibir merah itu "_Saranghae_ baby Jae…Forever" ucapnya sebelum memperdalam lumatannya yang segera dibalas Jaejoong dengan pelan walau dalam hati merasa bingung dengan tingkah aneh beruang tercintanya ini

Ciuman itu berlangsung lembut dan lama, tangan Jaejoong bertumpuh pada leher kokoh itu. Mata doe itu terpejam walaupun desahannya memenuhi kamar mewah itu apalagi saat tangan Yunho mulai membelai tubuhnya._ Namja_ tampan itu mulai membuka satu persatu kancing pada piyama yang dikenakan Jaejoong dan saat piyama itu terlepas _namja_ Jung itu segera menurunkan ciumannya kearah leher jenjang itu dan memberikan beberapa _kissmark _sementara tangan kirinya mulai memilih pelan _nipple_ namja cantik itu dan tangan kanannya turun membelai pelan perut yang sekarang dirasakannya agak membulat. Jaejoong tampak pasrah dengan semua sentuhan itu. Dia menerima semua sentuhan itu dan membalasnya dengan lembut. Bibirnya membalas lumatan itu dengan sama panasnya dan tangannya mulai membuka semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Yunho

'Besok Yunho akan memaksaku untuk ke dokter…Malam ini aku akan menikmatinya dan membuat kenangan sebanyak mungkin karena belum tentu Yunho mau menyentuhkan setelah tahu aku sedang mengandung. Mungkin dia akan merasa jijik padaku.' pikir Jaejoong sedih membayangkan inilah saat terakhir dia dapat memeluk dan menyentuh_ namja_ tampan yang sangat dicintainya. Bayangan jika Yunho akan meninggalkannya membuat Jaejoong terisak kecil, dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan harus menjalani dan merawat _aegya_-nya sendiri tapi dia harus bisa menjalani hal itu jika Yunho menolak mereka. Karena dia tidak bisa melawan waktu, dia tidak punya waktu untuk menyakinkan Yunho. Waktunya telah habis. Besok Yunho akan mengetahui kehamilannya dan jika namja itu memintanya untuk mengugurkan janin ini, dia akan dengan tegas menolaknya karena ini adalah buah cinta mereka.

Yunho menghentikan ciuman dan belaiannya saat mendengar isak kecil itu, kata-kata Yoochun terlintas dalam benaknya ' Jaejoongie takut kau akan merasa jijik dan menolaknya saat tahu dia sedang mengandung anakmu'.

"_Waeyo_ baby Jae? _Uljima ne_..Semua akan baik-baik saja"ujar Yunho pelan sambil mengusap airmata dari doe eyes itu. Tampak kesedihan, ketakutan, ketegaran dalam mata itu. Jaejoong juga berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yunho pada tubuhnya walaupun namja Jung itu tetap mendekap erat tubuh ramping itu

"Kau menangis karena ini?" Yunho menurunkan tangannya kearah perut Jaejoong dan membelai lembut tempat _aegya_-nya sekarang sedang tumbuh. "Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dariku baby Jae? Bahkan kau berencana pergi dariku. Kau tidak percaya padaku?" lanjutnya lagi saat melihat Jaejoong terdiam dengan wajah pucat pasi saat dia membelai perut yang tidak seramping biasanya itu

Mata doe itu kembali menatap tajam mata musang itu setelah terpenjam sesaat seraya berkata lirih, "Karena aku takut. Aku sangat takut jika kau menolak kami atau kau menolaknya" . Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan tajam dihadapannya

Yunho mencengkram kuat tangan ramping yang sedang digengamnya dan menatap tajam pada _namja _cantik yang tampak rapuh sekaligus kuat itu kemudian berkata dingin, "Aku tidak akan menolaknya dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Kau adalah milikku baby Jae. Dan aku akan menerima dirimu apa adanya. Aku yakin kau ingat kata-kata itu. Jangan pernah sekali lagi kau berani meragukanku. _Saranghae _baby Jae"

Mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan dingin namun sangat tegas itu, hati Jaejoong merasa tenang dan mata doe itu menitikkan air mata. Saat ini tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Yunho mau menerima _aegya _dan kondisinya. Jaejoong kemudian memeluk erat Yunho dan memukul kecil dada bidang itu yang membuat Yunho kebingungan dengan kelakuan _namjachingu_-nya ini

"Kau membuatku ketakutan Yunnie bear. _Saranghae_ Jung Yunho. _Gomawo _sudah mau menerima _aegya_. Dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan kami.." bisik Jaejoong manja yang diakhirnya dengan mengecup bibir hati Yunho pelan disertai jilatan-jilatan kecil agar bibit hati itu terbuka. Yunho membuka bibirnya dan lidah kecil itu mendesak masuk dan menelusuri mulut_ namja_ Jung itu dengan pelan dan menggoda dan baru berhenti saat keduanya kehabisan nafas. Mereka melewatkan malam itu dengan percintaan lembut yang disertai bisikan cinta dari keduanya

.

.

.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu Bear? Yoochun _hyung_? Atau Taecyon?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedang bersandar malas pada dada bidang Yunho. Pagi ini _namja_ Jung itu memutuskan untuk berada dirumah untuk menemani Jaejoong sekaligus mereka akan memeriksakan kandungan Jaejoong dan memberitahu _eomma_ Jung kabar gembira ini

Yunho menghela nafas berat mendengar pertanyaan itu karena itu mengingatkannya pada ancaman Yoochun yang membuatnya kesal dan hampir membunuh_ namja_ itu,"Aku tahu dari_ namja_ jidat itu…Dan berani sekali dia mengancam akan membawamu pergi dariku". Jaejoong terkekeh manja mendengar gerutuan itu dan beranjak dari posisinya yang sedang bersandar, "_Hyung_ hanya terlalu menyayangiku Bear.."bela jaejoong pada Yoochun yang membuat Yunho semakin merutuk dalam hati

"Sudahlah…Ayo bersiap-siap..Kita akan ke mansion Jung" seru Yunho mengendong Jaejoong ke kamar mandi untuk mandi pagi yang lama yang disertai erangan dan desahan lembut.

.

.

.

Mansion Jung

"_Eomma_ sudah tahu…bahkan _eomma_ sudah memajukan pernikahan kalian dari 3 bulan menjadi 3 minggu.._aigooooo_ kepalaku mau pecah saat mendengar si jidat lebar itu akan membawa Jaejoongie pergi" ujar _eomma _Jung sambil menuding kearah Yoochun yang hanya tersenyum kecil

Saat ini pasangan YunJae dan keluarganya sedang berkumpul di mansion Jung, Yunho baru saja mengumumkan tentang kehamilan Jaejoong yang mendapat tanggapan bahagia dari semua orang. Semua ketakutan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak beralasan bahkan sekarang Jinhee dan_ eomma_ Jung sangat antusias membayangkan tentang calon cucu mereka. Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia dalam rengkuhan Yunho yang membuatnya merasa terlindungi dan dicintai.

Changmin dan Kyu bahkan mengoda Jaejoong habis-habisan tentang malam pertama yang akan hambar karena kehamilannya hingga membuat _namja _cantik itu berang dan mengancam akan membuang semua lukisan pasangan ChangKyu itu dari galerinya

.

.

.

3 Minggu Kemudian

"Dengan ini saya resmikan anda menjadi pasangan. Semoga tuhan selalu memberkati kalian sekarang dan hingga sepanjang masa. Amin." Ucapan pendeta itu mengakhiri upacara sakral penikahan mewah yang diliput oleh berbagai media

Yunho memasangkan bracelet indah pada tangan putih Jaejoong selain sepasang cincin yang sekarang melingkar indah di jari keduanya. Bracelet yang digrafir indah dengan tulisan '**I love U, now and forever'**. Tulisan yang membuat Jaejoong menitikkan airmata bahagia dan haru.

Ciuman keduanya berlangsung lama. Tepukan tangan dan sorak riang memenuhi gereja termegah di Seoul itu karena hari ini diselenggarakan pernikahan antara Jung Yunho pewaris tunggal dari kerajaan bisnis Jung dengan Kim Jaejoong, pelukis ternama yang karyanya telah diakui masyarakat. Keduanya tampak tersenyum bahagia sepanjang acara walaupun tampak sesekali Jaejoong harus duduk karena kelelahan tapi Yunho akan selalu berada disampingnya.

Cinta keduanya telah diuji berbagai hal, berbagai kejadian juga telah mereka lewati bersama. Keduanya menerima pasangannya apa adanya dan janji untuk selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka telah mereka jalani. Cinta yang awalnya dimulai dengan permainan yang berubah menjadi cinta sejati. Cinta mereka adalah abadi. Sekarang dan selamanya.

.

.

.

************************************THE END******************************************

.

.

CUAP2 : akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tamat jugaaa…..lega banget bisa tamatin nih ff walaupun byk yang pro dan kontra soal karakter JJ yang beda dari biasanya. **Thanks dan big hugs untuk semua yang uda ngikutin ff love game ini dari chap 1 sampe 10…untuk yang uda bela2in kasi riview baik yang sopan maupun yang sedikit tajam hhehehe…tp gw nerima koq smua masukkannya, thanks to : all follower , yang favorite ff ini…dan the last…thanks to sider **yang buayaakkkkkkk bgt hhehehe….gomawo..dan moga2 gk bosen ya sama JJ yang licik dan gk cengeng ^_^

See you in next ff…


End file.
